It's what you mean to me
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Ichigo est enfermé à Las Noches. Pourquoi, tout à coup, Grimmjow décide-t-il de l'aider à s'évader au prix de son rang d'Espada ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Hueco Mundo

_Le soleil noir, le ciel sombre, la lune d'argent, les arbres morts...  
>Le Hueco Mundo était une terre désolée, dépourvue d'humanité...<br>Les barreaux de sa cellule semblaient se resserrer, le retenant à jamais dans cet enfer._

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant filtrer un faible faisceau lumineux qui s'estompa vite sous le joug des ténèbres. Le visage ingrat de Menoly apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ichigo ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût : la venue de la jeune fille n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

- Alors Kurosaki, t'as même pas essayé de t'enfuir ? Tu me déçois, je te croyais plus déterminé que ça. Oh, mais non ! Suis-je bête ? Les murs de ta cellule sont en pierre de Seki ! Tu peux pas t'enfuir ! Dommage poil de carotte !

Ichigo réprima un geste d'humeur mais ne répliqua pas. La jeune fille n'avait cependant pas tout à fait raison : Il avait beau ne pouvoir s'enfuir à cause des pierres de Seki, le jeune homme n'avait même pas fait mine d'essayer... Mais qu'est-ce qui, diable, le retenait ici ? Pour s'enfuir, il lui suffisait d'assommer Menoly et de partir en courant. Alors, pourquoi restait-il ici ?  
>Avant que l'Arrancar n'ai eu le temps de reprendre ses moqueries, l'atmosphère se fit pesante, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.<p>

- Ulquiorra... pesta Ichigo.  
>- Ul... Ulquiorra-sama ! Il ne fallait pas vous déranger ! J'étais en train de l'amener à vous, bégaya Menoly.<br>- Aizen-sama ne veux pas attendre. Laisse-nous.  
>- B... Bien, Ulquiorra-sama !<br>Le Cuarta Espada fixa Ichigo de ses yeux inexpressifs, sans se soucier de la jeune Arrancar qui s'éloignait en tremblant. Les mains dans les poches, il se tourna dos au Shinigami et lança :

- Suis-moi, Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>Ce dernier, le regard noir, empoigna Zangetsu et le fixa derrière lui.<p>

- Laisse ton Zanpakutô ici.  
>- Je ne te suivrais pas sans Zangetsu... lâcha Ichigo, quelque peu énervé.<br>Sans même lui accorder un regard, Ulquiorra s'éloigna de la cellule. Le Shinigami compris alors que le port de son arme lui était finalement autorisé. Il sortit de la cellule et suivit religieusement le Cuarta Espada jusqu'à la salle maîtresse de Las Noches, la salle du « trône » ainsi qu'il l'avait surnommée.

Toute l'Espada était là, réunie autour d'Aizen et ses deux alliés : Ichimaru et Tosen.  
>Les murs blancs de Las Noches, contrastaient fortement avec l'atmosphère extérieure du Hueco Mundo, si bien qu'Ichigo en était venu à se demander pourquoi Aizen avait-il donc choisis un endroit si vide et désolé... Sur chacun des reliefs de la pièce, trônait un Espada.<br>Chacun d'eux, le regard accroché au jeune roux, étaient eux-même entourés de leurs Fraccions. Ichigo en connaissait sept d'entre eux. Stark, Hallibel, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Szaryel Aporro Granz, Noitora, Yami et... Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Les yeux du Shinigami se figèrent sur le Sexta Espada aux cheveux bleus. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, la panthère n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des regards haineux et des sourires sadiques ; il ne cherchait qu'à se battre avec lui et à n'importe quel prix... Ichigo ne pouvait plus le supporter.  
>Alors que le jeune homme était plongé dans ses réflexions, Aizen prit la parole, imposant un religieux silence dans la salle.<p>

- Ulquiorra.  
>- Oui, Aizen-sama.<br>Le Cuarta Espada porta la main à son oeil gauche et le retira de son orbite.  
>- Montre-nous.<br>Sans plus de protestations, Ulquiorra détruit son oeil devant l'assemblé. Les fragments cristallisés volèrent dans la pièce, diffusant les souvenirs visuels de l'Espada.  
>Aizen reprit alors la parole et s'adressa à Ichigo.<p>

- Kurosaki Ichigo, premièrement, je me dois de vous remercier de l'aide incontestable que vous m'avez apporté la dernière fois, sans laquelle, il m'aurais été difficile de faire diversion très longtemps. Deuxièmement, aux vues de vos capacités non négligeables, je me vois contrains de vous annoncer que vous n'êtes qu'un obstacle sur notre chemin. Aussi, suis-je obligé de vous imposer la mort... Ne voyez pas cela comme une atteinte à votre personne, mais plutôt comme un message à la Soul Society, sourit-il.

Ses mots claquèrent aux oreilles d'Ichigo comme un fouet aux oreilles d'un animal. Contraint à la mort ? Aizen avait vraiment crû qu'il se laisserait faire ?

- Je crois que c'est ça que tu n'a pas compris, Aizen ! Je suis pas un messager pour la Soul Society ! Et encore moins un membre du Gotei 13 ! Alors ton message, tu le files à quelqu'un d'autre !  
>- Je vois... Il me semble que tu ne sois pas prêt à accepter la mort... Je te laisse deux jours. Passé ce délais, tu ne sera plus de ce monde, Shinigami Remplaçant...<p>

Le jeune homme n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Mourir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il savait très bien qu'Aizen mettrait sa menace à exécution et il savait également, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir... Même s'il essayait.  
>Soudain, une voix féminine mais rauque se fit entendre. La Tercera Espada, Hallibel, se leva. Elle observa Ichigo un instant, puis se tourna à l'attention d'Aizen.<p>

- Aizen-sama, je ne penses pas nécessaire la mort de ce garçon.  
>- Ah ? Et sur quoi fondes-tu ton raisonnement, Hallibel ? s'enquit Gin.<br>- Moi non plus j'crois pas qu'failles le tuer. T'façon, l'est pas assez fort pour nous battre... grogna Grimmjow.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas : Hallibel et Grimmjow étaient en train de le défendre ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Expliques-toi, Hallibel. Pourquoi veux-tu sauver la vie de ce jeune homme ? demanda Aizen.  
>- Il me semble, qu'entraîner le mort du Shinigami et en faire part à la Soul Society, nous plongerait dans une confusion sans précédent.<br>- La Soul Society ne prendrait pas le risque de nous attaquer pour venger la mort d'un simple Shinigami, s'enquit Tosen.  
>- Dans ce cas, sa mort ne me dérange pas.<p>

Ichigo sentit une goutte froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il avait la sensation de mourir doucement.

- Et toi Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui te motives ? repris Aizen.  
>- Bah, s'il est plus là, j'pourrais pas m'battre et j'm'ennuie quand j'peux pas m'battre...<p>

Un long silence s'en suivit de sa déclaration et Aizen repris une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à dire ?

- Bien, comme je le pensais, tes raisons ne sont absolument pas recevables, Grimmjow. De plus, tu ne peut pas l'affronter lorsqu'il est dans sa cellule, ce qui est toujours le cas...  
>- Mais... Aizen-sama...<br>- Kurosaki Ichigo, sera exécuté dans deux jours, je n'y reviens plus désormais.  
>- ...Bien.<p>

Alors ce serait comme ça. Finalement, Hallibel et Grimmjow n'étaient pas très influents sur les autres Espada. Deux jours... C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait donc à vivre. Bizarrement, Ichigo se surprit à s'en satisfaire : ses amis étaient tous en sécurités avec les Shinigamis. De plus, Chad, Ishida et Inoue s'étaient considérablement améliorer. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux...

**_oOo_**

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq heures que l'annonce de sa mort lui avait été faite. Ichigo avait été reconduit à sa cellule et s'était vu confisquer Zangetsu. Cela lui restait d'ailleurs, encore en travers de la gorge.  
>Assit sur le canapé, il se remémorait ses souvenirs les plus chers, allant de la mort de sa mère, à sa rencontre avec Rukia en passant par la Soul Society et l'obtention de ses propres pouvoirs de Shinigami. Mais dans ces souvenirs heureux, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : il aimait se battre. Et en particulier contre ces deux là. Dès la première fois, il avait voué une haine incomparable au Cuarta Espada, qui n'avait de cesse de le prendre de haut. Mais pour Grimmjow, l'histoire était toute autre : il aimait simplement se battre contre lui. Le plaisir que les deux adversaires éprouvaient pendant leur combats, était quelque chose qu'Ichigo appréciait énormément. Seulement, c'était ce dont il se persuadait... Il y avait quelque chose, qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, qui le contredisait sans cesse...<br>La nuit éternelle du Hueco Mundo lui avait fait perdre le cours du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici, après s'être fait battre par Ulquiorra ? Le temps était long. Très long. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus profond pesait sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Quelque chose lui manquait terriblement. Mais quoi ? Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce sentiment de vide qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.

**_oOo_**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le visage de Menoly apparu dans la lumière aveuglante du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est déjà l'heure ? demanda Ichigo, surprit.  
>Mais Menoly ne répondit pas à sa question et s'effondra au sol. Le jeune homme, inquiet, se leva brusquement et fixa la porte avec insistance.<br>Soudain, une grande et large silhouette s'infiltra dans la cellule. Ichigo mit quelque secondes à en distinguer les détails. Les cheveux en batailles et l'allure rebelle trahirent l'identité de l'inconnu.

- G... Grimmjow ?  
>Le Sexta Espada arbora un sourire sadique qui écarta son masque de Hollow. Les mains dans les poches, l'homme fixait Ichigo du regard.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est Ulquiorra qui se charge de moi, non ?  
>- Fais pas ta chieuse Ichigo, c'est pas l'moment pour poser des questions. Tiens, choppes !<br>Le bleuté jeta Zangetsu dans les bras d'Ichigo.

- Quoi ? Mais... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Menoly ?  
>- J't'ai dis de pas poser d'questions. Suis-moi et boucles-la...<br>Ichigo ne comprit pas tout de suite les intentions du Sexta, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait absolument le suivre. Sans se poser de question, le jeune homme acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas.

- Hey, Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à Menoly, bon sang ? Elle est dans le coma, là !  
>- D'puis quand tu t'inquiète pour c'tte chieuse ?<br>- Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel ? Ma mort te suffit pas ? Tu veux un dernier combat, c'est ça ?  
>- Oî ! Ichi ! Ta gueule...<br>- Ichi ? C'est quoi c'te surnom ?  
>- Mais boucles-la, merde ! Tu veux qu'on s'fasse chopper par Ulquiorra ou quoi ?<br>- Hein ? Comment ça ? C'est pas un ordre d'Aizen ?  
>- Nan...<br>- Alors Menoly...  
>- Elle voulais pas m'laisser passer. Fallait bien que j'trouve un moyen.<br>- Je comprends absolument rien.  
>- Personne t'as d'mendé d'comprendre ! Ferme-la et avance !<br>Bientôt, Ichigo et Grimmjow se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, sur une terrasse de Las Noches. La quasi-totalité de l'Espada était là, réunie devant eux : Hallibel, Stark, Szaryel, Noitora, Yami et Luppi. Manquaient à l'appel : Ulquiorra, Zommary -mort au combat-, Barragan ainsi que l'Espada n°9 dont Ichigo ignorait le nom.

- Merde... jura Ichigo.  
>- Détends-toi Ichi. Ils sont v'nu m'aider.<br>- T'aider ?... T'aider à faire quoi ? Et pourquoi je suis là ?  
>- Tu poses trop d'questions. C'est chiant...<br>- Tu ferais pareil à ma place !  
>- P'tète... Mais j'suis pas à ta place.<br>- Heureusement pour toi, chuchota Ichigo, pour lui même.  
>Grimmjow se tourna alors vers l'Espada et dit :<p>

- Bon. Allons-y. On a pas beaucoup de temps. Hallibel ouvre-nous un Garganta. J'moccupe de briffer notre invité.  
>- Ok...<br>- Ouvrir un Garganta ? Pourquoi faire ?  
>- Mais tu vas jamais t'arrêter d'poser des questions ? J'viens d'dire qu'j'allais t'expliquer !<br>- Bah explique-moi, alors !  
>- P'tain, t'réfléchis pas beaucoup, hein ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>- On t'défends à ton procès, t'es quand même condamné à mort, j'te libère d'ta cellule et on ouvre un Garganta. T'piges toujours pas ?<br>- ...Vous avez l'intention de me renvoyer chez moi ?  
>- Bingo, Ichi !<br>- Mais, vous allez vous faire tuer !  
>- On l'sais ça. Mais c'est pas important. C'qu'est important c'est qu'tu rentre chez toi et qu'tu t'planque. Point barre.<br>Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'Espada, son ennemi de toujours depuis qu'il était Shinigami, était en train de lui offrir le moyen de sauver sa vie ? La Terre avait-elle cessé de tourner pendant sa pénitence ? Mais soudain, une voix s'éleva parmi l'Espada.

- Moi je pense que tout ça est une mauvaise idée ! Lorsque Aizen constatera la disparition du Shinigami, il saura que c'est toi qui l'a sortit de là, Grimmjow !  
>- Luppi, j't'ai pas d'mendé d'avoir d'la compassion pour moi. Alors fermes ta gueule.<br>- Comment ça, il saura que c'est Grimmjow ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ?  
>- T'inquiète Ichi, c'est que dalle. Magnes-toi d'renter chez toi.<br>- Non, attends ! Il est hors de question de je rentre si ça te met en danger !  
>- ICHI ! TU RENTRES, T'AS PAS L'CHOIX !<br>- G... Grimmjow ?  
>- Merde Ichi ! C'est d'jà assez chiant d'te faire évader, mais si en plus tu protestes !<br>- Mais...  
>- Ichigo !<br>La voix qui venait de prendre la parole, n'était plus celle de Grimmjow.

- Tu ferrais mieux de retourner dans ta cellule si tu ne veux pas que Grimmjow en subisse les conséquences... Ce serait égoïste de ta pars de partir maintenant, alors que tu connait les risques qu'il prend !  
>- Luppi, t'a gueule ! hurla Grimmjow.<br>- ... C'est vrai Grimmjow, il a raison. Tu as beau être un Espada, je ne veux pas que tu souffre par ma faute.  
>- AH ! LUPPI !<br>Grimmjow était entré dans une colère noire. Sans se soucier d'Ichigo, il se rua sur l'Arrancar. Dans un élan sur-humain, il le frappa de son point et traversa son coeur avec sa main. Luppi, surprit, chuta à terre, encore conscient.

- Grim... Grimmjow, enfoiré...  
>- T'es le plus enfoiré de nous deux, connard ! Ichigo rentrera chez lui ! C'est pas à toi d'décider du contraire !<br>- ...Si il rentre. Tu vas crever... Je... t'attendrais en enfer... espèce de salop...  
>- L'enfer, on y est déjà, abrutit...<p>

Dans un dernier étouffement d'effroi, la vie quitta Luppi, le laissant mort, juché au sol.  
>Grimmjow se retourna alors brusquement et se dirigea vers Ichigo. Il saisit son bras et le poussa vers le Garganta, à présent ouvert.<p>

- Vas-y, maintenant !  
>- Attends, Grimmjow ! protesta Ichigo.<br>- Nan, j'attends pas ! Ulquiorra va débarquer, merde ! Tu rentres ! T'as pas l'choix !  
>Sans dire un mot de plus, le Sexta poussa Ichigo dans le Garganta.<p>

- Grimmjow !  
>- Et surtout planques-toi ! hurla-t-il.<br>Le Garganta se referma sur le jeune roux. Grimmjow ignorait si il avait entendu son dernier conseil, mais il savait qu'Ichigo essayerait de revenir.

- Il Forte, appela Grimmjow.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Vas dans le monde réel et vas voir ce type au chapeau bizarre... Dis-lui... Dis lui de ne jamais ouvrir de Garganta à Ichigo. J'espère... que ça suffira.  
>- Tout de suite.<br>Grimmjow avait effacé ce sourire sadique de son visage. Il s'était brusquement renfermé sur lui-même. Les mains dans les poches, il quitta les autres Espada.

- Je ne parviendrais jamais à le comprendre, souffla Stark. Il savait très bien que ça ce passerait comme ça... Grimmjow a vraiment du mal côté émotionnel...  
>- Ne le blâmes pas Stark. Il sait très bien ce qu'il a fait et il s'y était préparé. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Désormais, il ne le verra plus jamais...<br>- Tu as sans doutes raison Hallibel. Mais il n'empêche qu'il s'inflige une douleur tout seul.  
>- Cette douleur l'aidera à surmonter celles qu'Aizen va lui infliger. Une douleur fait toujours plus mal là où elle est plus forte.<p>

**_oOo_**

Le Garganta s'était ouvert dans son dos. Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de protester, Grimmjow l'y avait poussé sans même lui accorder un regard, une parole... Le trou noir s'était alors refermé sur lui, le coupant de Las Noches et du Hueco Mundo tout entier. Il n'avait désormais plus le choix. Il se retourna et commença sa longue marche jusqu'au monde réel...

**_oOo_**

La chambre de Grimmjow était spacieuse. Le grand lit blanc qui trônait en son milieu laissa le Sexta perplexe. Il avait beau ressentir une immense fatigue, il n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Le bleuté se sentait étriqué, reclus. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le balcon. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et observa le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous la nuit interminable du Hueco Mundo.  
>Depuis l'intérieur du palais, Stark, Hallibel et Szaryel, observaient le Sexta à travers une fenêtre.<p>

- Je me demande... ce que l'on ressent dans ce genre de situation, hésita Hallibel.  
>- Quelle situation ? s'enquit Szaryel.<br>- D'avoir perdu ce après quoi on cours...  
>- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?<br>- Grimmjow vient de perdre Kurosaki Ichigo, son meilleur adversaire. Lorsqu'on perd quelque chose d'important, il faut s'attendre à ce genre de réaction...  
>- Je crois, que tu n'y est pas du tout, Hallibel, intervint Stark.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- La réaction de Grimmjow est certes lié à Ichigo, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse juste de la perte d'un adversaire... Même quelqu'un comme Grimmjow -qui aime se battre- ne réagirait pas si violemment à la perte d'un simple adversaire, aussi fort qu'il puisse être.<br>- Tu penses qu'il le considérait comme un ami ? demanda Szaryel.  
>- ... « ami » n'est pas le premier mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit.<br>Le Sexta, toujours accoudé à la rambarde, donnait de légers coups de pieds frénétiques sur les barreaux. Puis d'un seul coup, une rage immense vint le secouer et un dernier coup de pied envoya valser la barrière dans le sable, 100 mètres plus bas.

- Et merde ! Fait chier !  
>Il se retourna vers le bâtiment, les mains dans les poches, et se rendit dans l'ancienne cellule qui avait retenue Ichigo. Menoly n'était plus là et la porte était grande ouverte.<p>

- Rahh ! Tu m'fais chier Ichi ! Pourquoi l'a fallu qu'tu t'fasse chopper par s'blaireau d'Ulquiorra ? Merde ! Putain d'merde de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'fais moi, maintenant ?  
>Après avoir amoché la porte à coup de poings, le Sexta s'en retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le grand lit. L'espace de quelques secondes, il observa la lumière au plafond : elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Ichigo. Chaque chose, chaque objet, lui rappelait un trait de caractère du jeune homme. Son empreinte était partout. Grimmjow avait le sentiment de devenir fou.<p>

- Merde ! J'deviens barge ! J'vois des Ichi partout...  
>Soudain, le bleuté se surprit lui-même à employer ce surnom. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? D'où lui était venu une telle habitude ? Progressivement, il s'endormit, des questions plein le crâne.<p>

**_oOo_**

La nuit avait terminé de l'achever. Le bleuté se réveilla plus fatigué qu'il ne l'eût été en se couchant. Son sommeil avait été parsemé de cauchemars, tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Sans prendre la peine de manger, Grimmjow se rendit dans la grande salle de réunion, où la plupart des Espada étaient déjà rassemblés. Le Sexta pris place en face d'Ulquiorra et le tua du regard, comme à chaque début de réunion.  
>Aizen, Ichimaru et Tosen, se présentèrent dans la salle. Aizen, toujours souriant, invita les derniers arrivés à s'asseoir et pris la parole.<p>

- Bonjour à toi, ma chère Espada.  
>- Bienvenue à vous, Aizen-sama, répondirent-ils.<p>

Soudain, Grimmjow, qui observait les autres Espada, entrevit une corbeille posée sur la longue table. Il croisa alors les yeux de Stark, qui semblaient compatissant. Le Sexta saisit alors la corbeille et la tira vers lui.  
>Son coeur rata un battement. Il observa son contenu avec effrois. Puis, il pris la parole.<p>

- Pourquoi... y'a des fraises... sur la table ? [en Japonais, Ichigo veut dire "celui qui protège ceux qui lui sont cher", mais aussi "fraise"]

Aizen arbora alors un grand sourire et répondit calmement.

- Oh ! J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir.

Grimmjow se crispa et serra la corbeille de toutes ses forces. Mais avant qu'il ai pu réagir, Aizen reprit :  
>- Comme vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer, le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo s'est mystérieusement évadé la nuit dernière.<br>Aizen fixa alors Grimmjow du regard et continua sur sa lancé.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Ichimaru a vu toute la scène et vous a délibérément laissé faire. D'après ce qu'il m'a rapporté, le coupable sais déjà ce qui l'attends... Grimmjow. Normalement, je devrais te rétrograder de l'Espada, mais je te laisse une chance de te racheter. La vérité est que nous n'avons jamais voulu la mort de ce garçon. Nous avions de tout autres projets.  
>- Comment ?<br>- Nous voyons en lui, un membre à part entière de l'Espada... Le numéro 0... Nous voulions simplement le faire plier plus vite avec cette menace de mort.

Les Espada s'étaient figés sur leurs sièges. Ichigo ? Un Espada ? Le numéro 0 ? Toutes ces informations semblaient se contredirent elles-mêmes.

- Grimmjow... J'attends de toi que tu nous ramène Ichigo et que tu en fasses un Espada... souffla Aizen.  
>Le Sexta n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ramener Ichigo ? Au prix de son rang d'Espada ?<br>Soudain, il se leva brusquement et frappa du point sur la table.

- Je quitte l'Espada.  
>Ses mots avaient claqué les autres Espada de plein fouet.<p>

- Grimmjow, attends !  
>Hallibel s'était levée à son tour.<p>

- Pourquoi quitter l'Espada ? Aizen-sama vient de te donner une chance de te racheter !  
>- ... Il est absolument hors de question, que je ramène Ichi à Las Noches.<br>- Mais pourquoi, Grimmjow ?  
>Soudain, Stark se leva et répondit à la jeune femme.<p>

- Comme je l'ai toujours pensé, chaque Espada ici présent est et reste fidèle à ses idées... N'est-ce pas Grimmjow ?  
>- Tss... J'me casse.<br>Seulement, Aizen était bien décidé à récupérer Ichigo. Mais avant qu'il prenne la parole, Tosen s'indigna.

- Grimmjow... La seule issue pour quitter l'Espada, est la mort !  
>- Hein ?<br>Le Shinigami dégaina son Zanpakutô et s'approcha du Sexta. Sans plus de dialogue, et après l'approbation d'Aizen, il engagea le combat face à Grimmjow. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà faufilé dans un Garganta. Cependant, avant de disparaître, il s'adressa à Strak.

- Dis à Il Forte de l'empêcher à tout prix d'revenir ! Et parle-lui aussi de ce dont j'tai parlé !  
>- Quoi ? Tu es sûr de toi ?<br>- Vas-y !  
>Le Garganta se referma sur le visage fier de l'ex-Sexta.<p>

**_oOo_**

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ce qui s'était passé au Hueco Mundo, l'avait profondément bouleversé. Grimmjow était aller jusqu'à tuer Luppi, qui tentait de l'empêcher de partir. Pleins de questions le malmenaient. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, tout ses amis avaient accourus. Mais Ichigo ne s'était pas sentit à faire la fête. Il leur avait simplement demander de rentrer chez eux ; il se sentait mal...  
>Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'Espada, et Grimmjow en particulier. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi accepter de souffrir pour l'ennemi ? Dans ce genre de moment, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec Zangetsu, seulement, il n'entendait que la voix d'Hichigo et ce dernier n'était pas de très bon conseil sur le plan social.<br>Souffrant de trop de questions et peu de réponses, le jeune roux ferma progressivement les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil.

**_oOo_**

Après avoir disparu dans le Garganta, Grimmjow avait eu le réflexe inexplicable de se diriger vers le monde réel. Quelque chose d'indescriptible l'attirait vers cet endroit. Au bout du long tunnel, le bleuté aperçu la ville de Karakura. Soudain, de nombreuses images d'Ichigo envahirent son esprit : la ville de Karakura, la ville dans laquelle vivait le jeune roux.

- Et merde...  
>Dans une colère noire, l'ex-Sexta se dirigea vers une grande maison, au centre de la ville. Il observa longuement la bâtisse et décida enfin de s'en approcher. Par la fenêtre ouverte du premier étage, il regarda le visage endormit d'Ichigo. Il s'assit sur le cadre et chuchota.<p>

- P'tain Ichi. C'est comme ça qu'tu t'planques ?  
>Il descendit de la fenêtre et pénétra dans la chambre. Son visage, auparavant crispé, sembla se détendre puis il s'accroupit à côté du lit et saisit la main du Shinigami.<p>

- J'ai quitté l'Espada pour t'protéger, Ichi. Alors s'te plait, vis heureux...  
>- Mmmm...<br>Grimmjow constata avec un léger sourire, que ses chuchotements avaient atteins le jeune homme.  
>Dans un élan de folie, il se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, sans vraiment se toucher.<br>Soudain, son coeur rata un battement : Ichigo avait gigoté dans son sommeil, explicitant au Sexta l'inconfort de sa situation.  
>Il se redressa vivement et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre.<br>La nuit sur Terre était bien plus belle qu'au Hueco Mundo. Il songea que s'il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller, il resterait peut-être dans ce monde où la lumière refaisait surface jour après jour... En regardant le soleil, il penserait certainement à lui. Dans un dernier élan d'hésitation, le Sexta se tourna vers Ichigo : il gesticulait, il semblait se débattre.

- Tss... Essaie pas de t'réveiler Ichi... J'chuis d'jà partit.  
>Sur ces derniers mots, Grimmjow franchis la fenêtre de la chambre. Cette chambre qu'il ne reverrait jamais, cette chambre qu'il abandonnait, cette chambre à laquelle il ne laissait pas le pouvoir de choisir... Il ne laissait pas le choix à Ichigo, il l'abandonnait.<br>Sous les légers rayons de la Lune, l'Arrancar s'éloignait dans un Sonido plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fuyait son cœur pour laisser place à la raison...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Monde Réel

_La nuit régnait en maître absolu sur le ciel. L'Arrancar enchaînait les Sonido. Il devait absolument le trouver. Il fallait absolument qu'il le lui dise.  
>Après plusieurs heures de recherches démentielles, il le trouva enfin.<em>

- Magasin Urahara... Enfin.  
>Dans une précipitation folle, Il Forte entra dans la petite demeure. Les lumières allumées étaient bon signe pour lui : il fallait vraiment qu'il le trouve de toute urgence.<br>Alors qu'il posait un pied sur le pas de la porte, sa tête heurta violemment l'armature de bois qui soutenait le panneau.

- Ohayo Arrancar-san...  
>Urahara l'avait frappé avec son pied pour envoyé sa tête dans le mur.<p>

- U... Urahara... Kisuke.  
>- Oh, vous connaissez mon nom ? Que venez-vous donc faire ici, Arrancar-san ?<br>- I... Il Forte... Sexta Espada.  
>- Areh ? Le Sexta n'est-il pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack-san ?<br>- Il l'était, mais Aizen-sama ma donné sa place... Grimmjow-sama a... quitté l'Espada.  
>Kisuke saisit le bras d'Il Forte et le conduit jusqu'au salon.<p>

- Installez-vous, Il Forte-san.  
>- Grimmjow-sama... Veut à tout prix le sauver...<br>- Le sauver ? Sauver qui ?  
>- Le Shinigami aux cheveux oranges... Kurosaki Ichigo.<br>Peu à peu, le nouveau Sexta reprenait son souffle.

- Il veux sauver Kurosaki-san ?  
>- Oui. Il a défié Aizen de l'en empêcher et s'est précipité vers le monde réel en affirmant... qu'il quittait l'Espada.<br>- C'est bien joli, mais quel est le rapport avec votre présence ici ?  
>Il Forte pris une profonde inspiration : il fallait qu'il soit convaincant.<p>

- Avant de partir, Grimmjow-sama m'a demandé une chose bien particulière. J'avoue que je ne comprend pas moi-même, mais j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à même de juger ses mots.  
>- Hum... De quoi s'agit-il ?<br>- Grimmjow-sama vous demande, de ne jamais plus ouvrir de Garganta à Ichigo.  
>- Voyez-vous ça... Et il pense que je vais accepter ?<br>- Je sais que cela peut paraître, comment dire... ironique. Seulement, il veut le sauver et pour cela il a même quitté l'Espada ! Il a quitté son rêve pour sauver Ichigo, alors je crois qu'Ichigo ne doit vraiment plus emprunter de Garganta.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites vrai ?<br>- ... Rien ne le prouve malheureusement.

_**oOo**_

Le soleil avait une fois de plus vaincu les ténèbres de la nuit, l'aube s'était levée. Ichigo envoya valser son réveil contre la porte de son placard. Cette dernière remua faiblement avant de s'ouvrir à la volée.

- I... Ichigo ?  
>- Kon avait emprunté le « lit » que Rukia occupait habituellement.<p>

- Oî... Kon.  
>- Mais... Depuis quand tu... Je veux dire... le Hueco Mundo ?<br>- Je suis rentré... cette nuit.  
>- Quoi ? Mais comment ?<br>- ... Si tu n'avais pas dormit toute la journée, tu m'aurais vu rentrer...  
>- Ah bon ? Alors comment ?<br>- Je vais me préparer...  
>- Oî ! Ichigo ! Réponds-moi !<br>Mais Ichigo ignora la question toute la journée, se complaisant dans son mutisme. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Son coeur ne supporterait pas de vivre deux fois la même chose.  
>Grimmjow l'avait clairement rejeté. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'en souvenir.<p>

Au lycée, son retour avait fait beaucoup de bruit parmi les Shinigamis : Renji n'arrivait plus à le quitter des yeux, persuadé qu'il allait disparaître si il le faisait ; Rukia n'en revenait toujours pas et suivait Ichigo partout en le harcelant de questions ; Orihime lui avait proposé une demi-douzaine de sandwich à la pâte de haricots rouges pour le remettre d'aplomb ; Ishida le menaçait discrètement pour qu'il parle et Kon s'était glissé dans son sac pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations. Au final, seul Chad avait gardé son calme.

- Oî, Ichigo ! Réponds, merde !  
>Renji tentait vainement d'attirer l'attention d'Ichigo, apparemment concentré sur son texte de Japonais.<p>

- Ichigo, je sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas nous en parler, mais soit sûr d'une chose : je vais pas te lâcher !

Mais le jeune roux n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que lui disait le Shinigami. Son esprit était resté au Hueco Mundo, dans cette cellule qu'il avait occupée auparavant. Il se souvenait... Aizen avait décider que la personne chargée de lui serait Ulquiorra. Puis un jour, Stark lui avait rendu visite avec Grimmjow. Ichigo avait alors pensé que ce dernier venait pour lui faire la peau après la cuisante défaite que lui avait infligé le Shinigami. Seulement, il n'en fut rien. Stark les avaient laissé, seuls, dans la cellule.

_- Osachiburi, Kurosaki...  
>- Grimmjow, que fais-tu ici ?<em>

- Grimmjow ?  
>- Chier, avait-il chuchotté. <em>On dira que j'suis passé dans l'coin alors j'chuis v'nu voir si t'étais pas mort...<br>- ... Je vois.  
>- Tsss, tiens ! Voilà ta bouffe.<em>  
>Le Sexta avait donné un coup de pied dans le chariot, qui s'était avançé vers le Shinigami qui était pieds et points liés.<br>Ce dernier s'était redressé, tentant vainement d'atteindre le dessus de la gamelle.  
>Grimmjow l'avait observé, sans grande réaction.<p>

_- Hey... Pourquoi ils t'ont attaché les mains ?_  
>Ichigo l'avait fixé dans les yeux, surpris d'une telle question.<p>

_- J'imagine qu'Aizen veux m'enlever toute possibilité de fuite.  
>- ... Pff, si Aizen l'a décider, j'ai pas l'droit d'te les enlever...<em>

- ... Par contre... J'peux t'aider.  
>- ... Hein ?<p>

Le bleuté s'était approché d'Ichigo, assit sur le canapé, et s'était assit à côté.

_- Qu'tu sois prisonnier j'veux bien... Mais j'pense pas qu'te faire bouffer comme un chien sois indispensable._  
>Sans plus de dialogue, Grimmjow avait saisit la cuillère sur le bord de l'assiette et l'avait portée à proximité du visage d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, d'abord hésitant, avait avalé le contenu de la cuillère sans rechigner. Il avait ensuite jeté un regard au Sexta. Son visage d'habitude si dur et convulsé, était serein. Le calme apparent du bleuté avait perturbé Ichigo au point qu'il eût raté la cuillère et avait fait couler quelques gouttes de sauce sur son visage. Grimmjow avait alors grogné un charabia incompréhensible et avait essuyé le captif avec sa manche.<p>

_- T'es pas doué.  
>- Pourquoi...?<br>- Hein ?  
>- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?<br>- Tu veux crever de faim ? C'est comme tu veux...  
>- Non, désolé...<br>- ...?_

Tout cela, Ichigo s'en souvenait. Les moindres détails, les moindres chose concernant Grimmjow, il s'en souvenait. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il ne parvenait pas à se cerner lui-même. Alors qu'il réfléchissait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Ichigo se leva brusquement de sa chaise. La professeur de Japonais, surprise, observa son élève un instant avant de réagir.

- Kurosaki-kun, si vous avez une question, veuillez utiliser la procédure habituelle.  
>- Pardonnez-moi, chuchota-t-il.<br>Soudain, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il allait se rasseoir, le jeune roux quitta la salle de classe en courant.

- Oî ! Kurosaki ! cria la professeur.  
>- Il est là !<br>Un élève, penché à la fenêtre, indiquait une silhouette mouvante dans la cour. Ichigo s'était précipité vers le portail puis quitta le lycée. Renji et Rukia se regardèrent avant de le poursuivre.

- Oî ! Abarai, Kuchiki ! Revenez ici !  
>- Excusez-nous Sensei ! Ichigo a de gros problèmes !<br>- Des problèmes...?  
>- Les deux Shinigamis quittèrent l'établissement à la suite du Vizard.<p>

**_oOo_**

- C'est impossible.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- C'est impossible.  
>Urahara était formel : l'utilisation de son Garganta était impossible. Ichigo se sentit mourir de désespoir.<p>

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas le réparer ?  
>- Si bien-sûr, mais la réparation d'une telle chose ne s'effectue pas en deux heures. De plus, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Un important client vient de passer une commande spéciale.<br>- N'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen de se rendre au Hueco Mundo ?  
>- Pas que je sache...<br>- MERDE ! Combien de temps va durer la réparation ?  
>- Un bon mois.<br>- Quoi ? Mais c'est bien trop long !  
>L'homme au bob déploya son éventail et s'assit par terre.<p>

- Au lieu de vous énerver, pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer votre problème ?  
>- Je crois... que vous auriez bien du mal à comprendre ma motivation.<br>- Détrompez-vous, j'en sais bien plus que vous ne le pensez.  
>- Il m'a sauvé...<br>- Hein ?  
>- Cet abrutit m'a sauvé et il va se faire tuer !<br>- Vous voulez parler du Sexta ?  
>- ...Comment savez-vous ça ?<br>- Je vous l'ai dis, j'en sais bien plus que vous ne le pensez...  
>- ... Grimmjow m'a poussé dans le Garganta d'Hallibel en disant que même s'il mourrait, il ne fallait surtout pas que je revienne.<br>- C'est plutôt noble de sa part, non ?  
>- Non ce n'est pas noble ! C'est complètement débile ! Cet abrutit va se faire tuer ! Il va se faire tuer !<br>Ichigo regarda Kisuke, indigné de le voir rire.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Kurosaki-san. Cette situation ne me fait pas rire du tout, il s'agit d'autre chose...

- Comme je vous le disait tout à l'heure, un client « spécial » est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Il disait s'appeler Il Forte Aporro Granz...  
>- Granz ?<br>- Il s'est présenté à moi en tant que Sexta Espada.  
>- Quoi ? Mais le Sexta c'est...<br>- Oui, Grimmjow était le Sexta... jusqu'à récemment.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Après vous avoir libérer du Hueco Mundo, Jaggerjack-san a pris la décision de quitter l'Espada. De plus, il a échappé à la mort...  
>- Comment savez-vous ça ?<br>- Il Forte se trouvait être un Fraccion et serviteur dévoué de l'ex-Sexta. Avant de le quitter, celui-ci lui a demandé quelque chose de bien précis. Ce qu'Il Forte s'est empressé de faire.  
>- Que devait-il faire ?<br>- Hum, je suis sûr que vous pouvez deviner la suite, Kurosaki-san.

- ...  
>- ...! Vous ! C'était vous sa mission ! Il devait vous convaincre de ne pas me laisser emprunter votre Garganta !<br>- Bravo Kurosaki-san, vous êtes plus perspicace que je ne l'aurait cru !  
>- Mais alors, si Grimmjow a quitté l'Espada, où est-il maintenant ?<br>- J'ai posé cette question à Granz-san... Malheureusement, il ignorait la réponse. Il m'a dit que vous étiez le seul à savoir...  
>- Moi ?<br>- Oui...  
>Dehors, Renji et Rukia avaient écouté la conversation sans en rater une miette. D'un coup, toute la situation s'était éclairée pour eux. Ils comprenaient enfin ce comportement étrange qu'avait Ichigo.<br>Mais une question subsistait : pourquoi une telle réaction face à la mort de l'ennemi ?

**_oOo_**

- Ulquiorra... Ramène-le moi.  
>- A vos ordres, Aizen-sama.<br>La situation évoluait très mal. Aizen n'avait pas prévu le retrait de Grimmjow. Tout cela ne collait pas avec ses plans. Stark et Hallibel s'étaient quelque peu rapproché depuis l'évasion d'Ichigo. Ils avaient décider de le protéger d'Ulquiorra, le protéger de l'Espada, le protéger d'Aizen... C'était ce qu'avait voulu Grimmjow.

_- Quoi qu'il arrive, si j'chuis plus là, protège-le...  
>- Je te donne ma parole, Grimmjow.<em>  
>A cet instant, Grimmjow avait certainement songé à la mort, plus qu'à une démission. Cependant, son absence était bien réelle et Ichigo était en danger. Stark doutait de sa capacité à battre Ulquiorra de sang froid... Le jeune Shinigami était exactement du genre à ne vouloir la mort, ni de ses alliés, ni de ses ennemis. C'était certainement une remarquable qualité, mais dans la situation présente, cela ne jouerait qu'en sa défaveur.<br>Le Primera Espada croisa le regard de la Tercera et d'un signe de tête, ils s'accordèrent à la même idée. Il fallait à tout prix retrouver Ichigo.

**_oOo_**

- Quitté l'Espada ? Vous êtes sûr ?  
>- Sûr, non. Mais c'est fort probable. Les circonstances de la visite d'Il Forte Aporro Granz me poussent à penser qu'il disait vrai...<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais je pense que vous devriez retourner au près de vos amis. Vous avez pas mal de choses à leurs expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Je ne suis pas sûr... de vouloir leur expliquer.  
>- Leur réaction peut s'avérer bien différente de celle que vous imaginez, Kurosaki-san.<br>- Mais... Il est possible qu'ils prennent mal le fait que je veuille aider Grimmjow. Après tout, c'est un Espada...  
>- Je crois qu'ils ne voudront savoir qu'une seule chose.<br>- Ils voudrons savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi...<br>- ... Je ne pourrais pas.  
>- C'est inévitable.<br>- Mais je ne le sais même pas moi-même !  
>- Je crois plutôt qu'au fond, vous en avez déjà une petite idée, je me trompe ?<br>- ... Mais c'est tellement étrange...  
>- Avez-vous peur de cela, Kurosaki-san ?<br>- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
>- Vos amis, seraient heureux de voir que vous leur faites confiance...<br>- Oui...  
>Alors que la nuit tombait déjà, Ichigo sortit du magasin, la peur au ventre. Le jeune Shinigami remonta la rue et tourna au carrefour. Sa maison n'était pas éclairée et la porte était ouverte.<p>

- Yuzu et Karin sont certainement déjà couchées... pensa-t-il.  
>De la main, le jeune roux chercha l'interrupteur du couloir et alluma la lumière. Il retira ses chaussures et referma la porte. Il avait songé à aller se coucher directement, mais une assiette et un mot sur la table l'en dissuadèrent.<p>

_Ichi-nii, le lycée a appelé Papa aujourd'hui. Ils ont dit que tu était partit sans rien dire et qu'ils ignoraient où tu était. Papa s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi tu sais... Yuzu t'a préparé ton plat préféré, alors mange-le ! Depuis que tu es Shinigami, tu es moins souvent avec nous. Alors même si tu as des problèmes ou même si tu n'en as pas, s'il te plaît, parles-nous en. On est une famille Ichi, une famille ! Ne refait pas comme lorsque Maman est morte, en restant dans ton coin et en faisant semblant que tout va bien. Si tu ne vas pas bien, ne fais pas semblant. Même les Shinigami ont le droit de craquer parfois... Demandes donc à ce gamin aux cheveux blancs..._

_Rukia est venue à la maison. Elle a dit qu'elle dormirait ici cette nuit. Si tu rentre, vas la voir. Elle aussi s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ; en fait, je crois que tout tes amis s'inquiètent... Si tu as des problèmes, parles-nous en bon sang ! Tu es égoïste ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi ! On est tristes de te voir comme ça Ichi-nii._

_Karin_

Ichigo referma la lettre avec un léger sourire. Elle avait raison, il devait en parler. Il devait leur raconter...  
>Il regarda l'assiette en se disant qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Les dernières révélations dont lui avait fait part Urahara, lui avait coupé le peu d'appétit qu'il avait. Cependant, il s'assit à table et commença à manger en pensant à la manière dont il allait tourner son explication. Rukia le traiterait surement d'imbécile, Renji allait probablement lui taper dessus, mais au final, ils seraient heureux de savoir.<p>

**_oOo_**

Renji avait saisit le bras de son amie. La Shinigami résistait : elle voulait tout savoir, connaître la raison des agissements d'Ichigo. Mais Renji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Lâche-moi, Renji !  
>- Rukia, ce n'est pas bien !<br>- Mais je veux savoir !  
>- Rukia ! Ecoute, si il y a des choses que tu dois savoir à ce propos, tu ne crois pas que c'est à Ichigo d'en décider ? C'est à lui de choisir s'il nous fais suffisamment confiance pour ça...<br>- Hum... Tu as sans doutes raison. Parfois j'aimerais être comme le capitaine Urahara, j'aimerais pouvoir tout comprendre toute seule, à partir de rien...  
>- Urahra Kisuke est réputé dans toute la Soul Society pour ces prouesses et ses facultés de compréhensions... Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être comme lui.<br>- Oui...  
>- Allez, rentrons.<br>- Hum.  
>Après cette excursion riche en information, Rukia était rentrée chez Ichigo. Ishin lui avait sauté dessus sans le moindre remord et l'avait obligée à dormir chez eux. La Shinigami n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.<p>

Rukia enfila son pyjama et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lit vide d'Ichigo avant de se hisser dans le placard de sa chambre. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte dans l'espoir de le voir rentrer. Mais après une heure, la jeune femme s'endormit, épuisée.

**_oOo_**

Sa chambre était vide. Pas la moindre trace de ses sœurs ou de Kon. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans le sommeil.

_- Te fout pas d'moi, Shinigami !_  
>Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille.<p>

_- Je l'ai coupé. J'ai b'soin que d'un seul bras pour te battre !_  
>Cette voix était assurément la sienne...<p>

_- Qu'tu soit prisonnier, j'veux bien. Mais j'crois pas qu'te faire bouffer comme un chien sois indispensable..._  
>Cette voix était probablement au centre de tout ses souvenirs.<p>

_- Rentre chez toi, Ichi..._  
>Non... Il ne voulait pas être abandonné encore une fois... Il ne pourrait pas y survivre cette fois.<p>

_- Vas-y maintenant ! T'as pas l'choix !_  
>Une fois de plus... ce souvenir de cet instant était pour lui comme un deuxième abandon.<p>

- NOOOOOOOONNN !  
>Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Son cauchemar l'avait malmené du début à la fin. Secoué, il se redressa et posa une main sur son font. Sa surprise ne fit qu'en augmenter le nombre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de que nombreuses larmes coulaient sur son visage...<p>

- Merde...!  
>D'un revers de la main, il essuya son visage trempé et se rallongea rageusement.<p>

- Grimmjow...  
>- Pourquoi parles-tu de Grimmjow ?<br>- Hein ? Ru... Rukia ?  
>- Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question, Ichigo...<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Pourquoi parles-tu de Grimmjow ?<br>- ... Grimmjow m'a sauvé. Lorsque j'étais enfermé là-bas, il est venu me chercher dans ma cellule pour me renvoyer dans le monde réel, contre l'avis d'Aizen.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Hein ?  
>- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?<br>- ... Je l'ignore. Mais je sais une chose : Il voulait à tout prix éviter ma mort. Il est allé jusqu'à accepter la sienne pour me sauver... Et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi...  
>- C'est pourtant assez simple à comprendre, tu ne crois pas ?<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- C'est à toi de voir, Ichigo. Si tu veux vivre ou survivre.<p>

- N'ai pas honte de dire ce que tu penses. Et surtout, fais confiance à l'autre. S'il te dit qu'il reviendra, c'est qu'il reviendra. Et s'il te protège, protège-le à ton tour...  
>- Oui... Tu as raison.<br>Rukia referma le placard sans plus de discutions, laissant Ichigo à ses réflexions.

- Merci, Rukia.

**_oOo_**

Il faisait déjà nuit sur le monde réel. C'était mauvais signe. Ulquiorra ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour les retrouver. Les prochaines heures allaient être compliquées.

Stark fit signe à Hallibel de partir à la recherche de sa cible. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un mot. Sa mission était des plus délicates : trouver la panthère n'était pas une mince affaire, d'autant plus que Grimmjow broyait certainement du noir et aurait des réticences à la suivre. Strak, quand à lui, se chargeait d'une cible moins problématique, mais tout aussi forte tête : ces deux là étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre...

D'un Sonido, le Primera s'élança à la recherche d'Ichigo. Cependant, il ignorait l'adresse qu'il occupait et ne savait pas dans quel coin de la ville chercher. Cette recherche allait être longue... Seuls Ulquiorra et Grimmjow savaient où se trouvait la maison du Shinigami. Stark sourit : cette situation était ironique au possible.

**_oOo_**

Ichigo s'était recouché sans un mot. Seulement, ses cauchemars le taraudaient toujours. Grimmjow était au centre de ses préoccupations : chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, chaque geste qu'il avait fait, chaque regard qu'il lui avait accordé, Ichigo s'en rappelait... Comme si toute la vie du Sexta avait été scellée dans sa mémoire. Puis, entre deux cauchemars, les paroles de Urahara lui revinrent à l'esprit : il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait Grimmjow désormais. Il réfléchit encore et encore au moyen de savoir où se trouvait Grimmjow ; il chercha tous les endroits où le Sexta était susceptible de se rendre... Mais épuisé par la lutte contre le sommeil, Ichigo sombra dans un nouveau cauchemar.

**_oOo_**

Il l'avait finalement trouvé. Il était bien là, face à lui. Son reiatsu émanait discontinuellement de son corps qui se convulsait dans son sommeil. Stark s'approcha de lui et observa un instant son visage en sueur.

- Alors comme ça, même toi tu fais des cauchemars... A vrai dire, le mieux placé pour faire des cauchemars ici, c'est bien toi. Tu nages en plein dedans...  
>Ichigo semblait se débattre pour échapper à sa peur, il tentait de se réveiller. Stark jugea bon de le faire pour lui et secoua doucement l'épaule du Shinigami endormit.<p>

- Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller, Ichigo.  
>- Mmmm... marmonna le jeune roux.<br>- Allez, Grimmjow et Hallibel nous attendent.  
>Soudain, Ichigo se redressa par réflexe et manqua de cogner le crâne du Primera avec sa tête.<p>

- G... rimm.  
>- Je vois que ce nom te fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau, plaisanta Stark.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Aizen veut me récupérer, c'est ça ?  
>- Du calme, gamin. Je suis de ton côté. Maintenant, il faut rejoindre Hallibel, elle a certainement retrouvé Grimmjow à l'heure qu'il est...<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Ne pose pas de question et dépêche-toi, il faut les rejoindre.<br>- Hum.  
>Le jeune homme acquiesça : si suivre le Primera lui permettait de retrouver Grimmjow, alors il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Sans plus de questions, Ichigo sortit de son corps et le rallongea dans son lit avant de remettre la couverture correctement. Stark le regardait faire avec un air désorienté.<p>

- J'ai vu un tas de trucs bizarre dans ma vie d'Espada, mais je crois que ça, j'arriverais jamais à m'y faire...  
>Ichigo regarda le Primera de travers et répondit à la provocation.<p>

- Ce n'est pas plus bizarre que d'avoir deux consciences et deux corps...  
>- Euh... C'est vrai.<br>Le Shinigami esquissa un semblant de sourire.

- Bon, on va où ?  
>- Oui. Suis-moi.<br>Stark sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre et se précipita vers le parc.

**_oOo_**

La noirceur de la nuit dissimulait la large fissure. Le ciel se fendit lentement, s'ouvrant sur l'immense Garganta. L'Espada en sortit nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, se concentrant déjà sur sa cible.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé... Kurosaki Ichigo.

**_oOo_**

Ichigo suivait l'Espada à la trace, ne demandant qu'une chose : retrouver Grimmjow. Enchaînant les Shunpo-Sonido, ils se dirigeaient vers le parc. Soudain, observant les côtés, Ichigo se cogna dans le dos du Primera.

- Stark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il-  
>- N'avance pas !<br>Surpris, Ichigo observa face à lui. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçu le Cuarta Espada. Son visage se crispa de haine.

- Ul... quiorra...!  
>- Ichigo je t'en pris, retiens-toi ! Ta priorité est de retrouver Grimmjow !<br>Ce simple nom eu pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Le jeune Shinigami observa Ulquiorra sans une once de fureur avant de commencer à s'éloigner à la recherche de l'ex-Sexta. Seulement, le Cuarta ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui bloqua le passage et chargea un Cero.

- Merde ! jura Stark. Ichigo va-t-en ! Je m'en charge !  
>Il se précipita sur l'Espada et tenta de lui asséner un coup à la nuque, mais le Cuarta para aisément.<br>- Tu ne peux rien faire... sans elle, s'enquit Ulquiorra.  
>Le Primera pesta. Ulquiorra avait raison : sans Lilinette, il lui était impossible de faire face au Cuarta. Puis, sans plus de discourt, Ulquiorra pris Stark par surprise en lui bloquant les vertèbres d'un coup de coude et l'envoya à terre.<p>

- Stark !  
>Ichigo se précipita pour rattraper le Primera dans sa chute, mais Ulquiorra l'interrompit et dégaina Murcielago. Par un réflexe sur-humain, Ichigo saisit la poignée de Zangetsu et para le premier coup de son adversaire avec le plat de la lame. Il sauta vers l'arrière avant de lancer un Getsuga Tenshô sur le Cero vert qui fonçait dans sa direction. Soudain, la trajectoire d'un nouveau Cero fut dévié par une fulgurante énergie bleue.<p>

- ...Cero ?  
>Ulquiorra répondit à la question d'Ichigo involontairement.<p>

- Strak.  
>En effet, le Primera venait de se relever et titubait un peu. Le Cuarta ne montra rien de sa surprise et pris la parole.<p>

- Je dois admettre que tu n'est pas le Primera pour rien.  
>- E... Évidemment.<br>Mais alors qu'Ulquiorra s'apprêtait à achever Stark, un autre reiatsu se manifesta. Devinant le propriétaire de ce fantastique pouvoir, il interrompit son attaque, attendant que l'intéressé se montre.  
>Hallibel se précipita sur lui avec une fulgurante rapidité. Esquivant le coup, Ulquiorra arma Murcielago et toucha la Tercera à l'épaule alors qu'elle chargeait de nouveau.<p>

- Contrairement à Stark, j'ai tout mon pouvoir. Je peux te battre ici et maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.  
>- Contrairement à Stark, tu n'es au dessus de moi que d'un rang. Il me sera aisé de me débarrasser de toi.<br>- Que de prétention...  
>- Hallibel, où est-il ? Où est Grimmjow ? demanda Stark avec inquiétude.<br>- Je suis désolé... Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il a probablement... quitté la ville.  
>- Impossible...!<br>- Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit partit comme ça.  
>Se tournant vers Ichigo, Hallibel le pointa du doigt.<p>

- Tu es vraiment le seul à savoir où il est, Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>- Quoi ? Mais, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée ! protesta-t-il.<br>- J'ai une idée, intervint Stark. Grimmjow se trouve probablement à l'endroit qui le rapproche de ce à quoi il tiens le plus.  
>Hallibel esquivait activement les assauts du Cuarta, tout en se concentrant sur leur conversation.<br>- Hein ? Mais comment savoir à quoi il tient le plus ? s'enquit Ichigo.  
>- Ichigo, s'il existait un endroit qui te ferait penser à Grimmjow... Quel genre d'endroit ça serait ?<br>- Quoi ? Euh... Peut-être... La Lune... Oui, c'est ça, l'endroit qui me ferais penser à lui. Ce serait surement l'endroit le plus proche de la Lune.  
>- L'endroit le plus proche de la Lune, hein. Bien sûr, c'est évident, constata Stark.<br>- Euh... Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Hallibel...<br>- Oui.  
>Parant une nouvelle fois le coup qu'Ulquiorra lui portait, la Tercera disparu en direction de la forêt.<p>

- Où va-t-elle ? demanda Ichigo au Primera.  
>- ...N'est-ce pas évident ? Si il y un endroit où nous avons une chance de le trouver, c'est bien à l'endroit le plus proche du soleil.<br>- Comment ?  
>- Ichigo. Grimmjow et toi êtes semblable à la Lune et au Soleil. La seule façon d'être proche de l'un de vous, c'est tout simplement d'être l'autre. En d'autres termes, tout comme la Lune le représente à tes yeux, le Soleil te représente aux yeux de Grimmjow.<br>- Mais pourquoi irait-il dans un endroit qui lui ferait penser à moi ?  
>- Ça, c'est à toi de le comprendre...<br>Se précipitant vers Ichigo, Ulquiorra entama le combat face à lui.

**_oOo_**

Le soleil se levait progressivement sur Karakura. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas encore, le calme caractéristique de l'aube était reposant. Assit sur le bord de la falaise, il observait patiemment l'éveil du soleil. Une présence derrière lui l'interpela et il se redressa précipitamment sur ses pieds avec l'aisance apparente d'un félin. Il l'avait reconnu. Aizen l'avait certainement envoyé à sa recherche pour le ramener. Mais alors qu'il allait s'enfuir, une voix l'en dissuada.

- Ichigo est en danger !  
>Son coeur rata un battement. Plus pour le contenu de la phrase que pour la voix elle-même. Car ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés. Hallibel apparue face à lui.<p>

- Qu'est-c'que tu m'veux, Hallibel ...?  
>- Je suis de ton côté Grimmjow. Et Stark aussi.<br>- Me dis plus jamais un truc pareil.  
>- Excuse-moi. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour te retenir. Cependant ce n'est pas un mensonge. Tu l'a sentit aussi, non ? Ulquiorra est apparu à Karakura. Ichigo l'affronte en ce moment même...<br>- Qu'est-c'que tu veux qu'j'y fasse ?  
>- Es-tu désespéré à ce point Grimmjow ? Au point de le laisser se faire tuer ? Ne viens-tu pas de réagir à ce que je t'ai dis il y a quelques secondes ?<p>

- Tu es ici parce que tu pense à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, tu as besoin de penser à lui. Ne dis pas le contraire !  
>- Tss... J'vois que Stark t'as appris un tas d'truc pas vrai ?<br>- ... Seulement lorsque tu es là.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Il n'est rayonnant que lorsque tu es à ses côtés ! Es-tu assez égoïste pour l'éviter ainsi ?  
>- ...J'peux pas. J'peux pas rester près d'lui, même si j'le voulais... J'ai pas l'droit de détruire sa vie.<br>Hallibel, choquée, ne put s'empêcher de le frapper de toute ses forces.

- C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Mais depuis quand suis-tu les règles qui te sont imposées ? Répond-moi, Grimmjow !  
>- ...Depuis qu'il est question de lui.<br>- Abrutit. Si tu savais... Si seulement tu savais.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu ne te rends vraiment compte de rien, imbécile ! Ton simple nom suffit à le rassurer et à le sortir de ses cauchemars ; il ne sourit jamais plus que lorsqu'il pense à toi ou qu'il apprend que tu va bien ; et même lorsque tu l'a sauvé, tu l'as vu pourtant ! Il souriait ! Tout ça pour une bête et simple raison, Grimmjow !  
>- J'sais déjà tout ça...<br>- L'éviter... L'éviter ainsi... est le meilleur moyen de détruire sa vie !  
>- Hein ?<br>- Quand comprendras-tu, qu'il tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui ? Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que désormais, sa vie, c'est toi ?  
>Grimmjow avait prit ses mots de plein fouet. Hallibel avait raison : peut-être avait-il agit de façon égoïste finalement. Tentant de se protéger lui-même, plus qu'Ichigo. Et au final, en tentant de l'oublier, c'était sa propre vie qu'il détruisait peu à peu. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps : il voulait le voir. Il voulait lui parler, le regarder sourire. Il voulait-<p>

- Protège-le.  
>- Hein ?<br>- Protège-le. Tu es le seul qui en soit vraiment capable. Ta simple présence à ses côtés est déjà un moyen de le rassurer. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que battre Ulquiorra représente pour lui...  
>- Ouais... T'a p't'être raison... Finalement.<br>Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au soleil levant, le Sexta se précipita vers le parc.

- J'arrive... Ichi.

**_oOo_**

Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo parvint à éviter le coup qu'Ulquiorra lui portait. Un échange de Cero et de Getsuga Tenshô avait débuté depuis le départ d'Hallibel. Le combat battait son plein. Un duel de rivalité entre Tensa Zangetsu et Murcielago. Seulement, le Cuarta avait l'avantage. Ichigo était en mauvaise posture. Il avait reçu une multitude de « lance de lumière » dans les épaules et le ventre. Son sang coulait sans discontinuer. Attaquant sans relâche, Ulquiorra évitait volontairement les points vitaux.

- Ton masque s'effrite déjà, constata-t-il.  
>- ...Alors je te battrait avant qu'il ne tombe entièrement...!<br>- Quelle connerie.  
>Ulquiorra para le Zanpakutô du Shinigami avant d'empaler sa hanche sur la « lance de lumière » qu'il avait à la main.<br>Les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent vides et, l'espace d'un instant, il cessa de respirer.

- Enfoiré !  
>Cette voix n'était ni la voix d'Ulquiorra, ni celle de Stark. Ichigo repris soudain ses esprits, reconnaissant la silhouette qui s'approchait.<p>

- G... Grimm.  
>A bout de souffle, le jeune Shinigami n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus et sombra dans le coma.<p>

- Ulquiorra, enfoiré ! Tu vas m'le payer !  
>- Je n'ai fais que suivre les ordres d'Aizen-sama.<br>- Aizen-sama par ci, Aizen-sama par là... Putain ! Mais t'as que c'te conn'rie d'nom à la bouche !  
>Énervé par l'insulte proférée envers Aizen, Ulquiorra se précipita sur Grimmjow, armé de la même « lance de lumière » qui avait traversé le corps du Shinigami. Mais alors qu'il le tenait en joug, le Sexta disparu subitement. Le Sonido le porta jusqu'à Ichigo qui chutait, inconscient, sur une centaine de mètres. Grimmjow saisit le corps inanimé du Shinigami et disparu à nouveau.<br>Ulquiorra s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il fut retenu par quelque chose. La main d'Hallibel avait fermement saisit son bras.

- La course-poursuite s'arrête ici, Ulquiorra.

**_oOo_**

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un endroit sûr. Sans quoi, Ulquiorra le retrouverait sans problème. Avant de s'enfuir, il lui avait semblé apercevoir Hallibel et Stark. Grimmjow ne put empêché un sourire nerveux. Finalement, la Tercera avait tenu sa promesse. On pouvait dire que ce coup ci, elle l'avait vraiment sauvé. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie plus tard... Pour le moment, Ichigo était sa priorité. Si il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il trouve un endroit auquel Ulquiorra n'avait pas accès...  
>Soudain, l'idée lui sembla lumineuse de génie. Cette option était certainement la plus dangereuse, mais c'était la seule solution pour mettre Ichigo en sécurité.<br>D'un pas assuré et cachant son reiatsu le plus possible, il se dirigea vers une petite maison au coin du quartier. Le magasin Urahara.

**_oOo_**

- Areh ? La Soul Society ?  
>- Ouais...<br>- Vous rendez-vous compte, que vous êtes considéré comme un ennemi, Jaggerjack-san ?  
>- J'le sais d'jà... Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour l'sauver.<br>- Et bien. Comme me le disait Granz-san, vous tenez vraiment à lui...  
>- Il Forte ? Il est v'nu ?<br>- Très bien Jaggerjack-san. J'accepte de vous ouvrir mon portail Senkai. Mais dites-vous bien que là-bas, Ichigo inconscient, personne ne sera en mesure de vous défendre. Ne faites rien d'imprudent, et surtout, n'attendez pas qu'il se réveille.  
>- Tss...<br>Urahara se leva et ouvrit la trappe menant au sous-sol. Il encouragea Grimmjow à le suivre. Lorsque le Sexta aperçu l'immense terrain qui se trouvait sous le magasin, il manqua de rater un des barreau de l'échelle sur laquelle il se trouvait.  
>Sans plus attendre, Kisuke ouvrit son portail Senkai.<p>

- Allez-y.  
>Ichigo dans les bras, Grimmjow pénétra dans le portail mais s'arrêta soudainement juste avant de disparaître.<p>

- Oî... Une fois là-bas. J'vais où ?  
>- Oh, c'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais vu le Seireitei... L'endroit le plus sûr pour vous, est certainement... La Sixième Division.<p>

Grimmjow disparu alors de l'autre côté du portail.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Soul Society

Cet endroit était vraiment le pire de tous. Il ne parvenait pas à faire un mètre sans croiser un Shinigami. Son statut d'Espada n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Tapit dans l'ombre, Grimmjow tentait de trouver une alternative à son problème. A savoir, rejoindre la Sixième Division -dont il ignorait l'emplacement- avec Ichigo dans les bras. Le tout, sans se faire voir par un seul Shinigami...

Le Sexta sentait déjà la prise de tête.

Alors qu'il déposait Ichigo à terre pour mieux observer les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, une escouade de Shinigami traversa la ruelle. Grimmjow se redressa par réflexe, se cachant à nouveau à la vue des Shinigami affairés. Soudain, alors qu'il se tournait vers Ichigo pour s'assurer de sa présence, le Sexta tressaillit.

- E... Espada...?

Il se retourna dans un rapide mouvement félin et observa le Shinigami face à lui.

- Et c'est... Ichigo ?

Le jeune Shinigami avait de longs cheveux rouges rattachés en queue sur le haut de son crâne. Un bandeau blanc camouflait la majeur partie de son front.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

Le Shinigami porta la main à son Zanpakutô, prêt à dégainer. Mais Grimmjow fut plus rapide et frappa l'inconnu au ventre afin de le neutraliser. Ce dernier, le souffle coupé, se laissa tomber à terre en haletant.

- En... foiré.

Grimmjow, voyant là un bon moyen de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, saisit le bras du Shinigami et le tira jusqu'au mur afin de le positionner assit à côté d'Ichigo.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, affirma le bleuté.

- Q... Quoi ?

- Sexta Espada.

Soudain, Renji eu un déclic. La conversation à laquelle il avait secrètement assisté, lui revint en mémoire.

- Alors... c'est toi ?

- Hein ?

- Qui l'a sauvé... au Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow compris alors que ce Shinigami allait lui être bien utile finalement.

- Oî ! T'es un pote d'Ichi ?

- I... Ichi ? Il te laisse... l'appeler comme ça ? Putain... Il doit vraiment... tenir à toi.

- Tu sais pas où est la Sixième Division, par hasard ?

- C'est ma... division.

- Sérieux ? Lève-toi !

Grimmjow saisit Renji par le bras pour le relever. Le Shinigami repris difficilement son souffle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que... je vais t'aider ?

- C'est pas moi qu'faut aider, ducon ! C'est Ichi ! Il est dans les pommes, là !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ulquiorra.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, gars. Ichi racontera tout quand il s'réveillera, okay ? C'est trop long a expliquer. J'veux juste trouver la Sixième Division.

Renji, sentant que le temps était compté, s'avança vers Ichigo.

- Oî, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? hurla Grimmjow.

- Si un Shinigami te vois, c'est l'exécution assurée. Je vais porter Ichigo jusqu'aux appartement du capitaine Kuchiki. Tu devra nous suivre par les toits. Tu es un félin, non ? Alors tu saura te faire discret.

Grimmjow pesta. Ce Shinigami était un peu trop proche d'Ichigo à son goût. Cependant, ce « plan » avait le mérite d'assurer la sécurité du jeune roux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour lui, mais seul, il saurait se débrouiller.

Renji se préparait à quitter l'étroit passage avec Ichigo sur le dos, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

- Oh... Une dernière chose.

- Hein ?

- ...Merci.

- Euh... Ouais, pourquoi ? demanda le Sexta.

- Tu lui donne de l'espoir, tu sais...

- Hein ?

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Il grimpa donc sur les toits du Seireitei. De là-haut, il apercevait la quasi-totalité du Gotei 13. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette mouvante de Renji. Il commença à le suivre. Plus que Renji, c'était Ichigo qu'il suivait. Grimmjow s'accroupit sur le toit et à la manière d'un chat, sauta de maison en maison. Ses mouvements étaient étrangement différents d'avant. La grâce accompagnait chacun de ses gestes, courbant la moindre partie de son corps. Ses yeux s'animèrent d'une intensité envoutante qui ne quittait pas le Shinigami d'une semelle. Le Sexta était passé dans un état second, ne se fiant plus qu'à son instinct animal.

Bientôt, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges parvint jusqu'aux locaux de la Sixième Division. Une fois abrité par les immenses portes, Grimmjow le rejoignit. Récupérant instinctivement Ichigo dans ses bras, il reprit « conscience » en posant ses yeux sur le visage endormit du jeune roux.

- Tu es vraiment... bizarre, lâcha Renji.

- Pfff...

- Bon, reste là. Je vais parler au capitaine.

_**oOo**_

- Espada ?

Byakuya écoutait attentivement son Lieutenant, comprenant l'énormité du problème.

- En effet. Il dit être le Sexta : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il a pris le risque de pénétrer dans le Seireitei... pour sauver Ichigo.

- …

- …

- Bien, fais-le entrer.

Renji, rassuré de voir son capitaine autorisé la présence du Sexta, se releva lentement et s'inclina en signe de respect.

- Merci beaucoup, capitaine !

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges se précipita vers la porte principale, où il avait laissé l'Espada. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint, un incroyable spectacle s'offrit à lui.

Le Sexta, toujours Ichigo dans les bras, avait changé d'aspect. Ses cheveux bleus avaient énormément poussés, le masque si caractéristique qu'il portait sur la joue avait disparu. Son corps tout entier était recouvert d'une étrange matière blanche qui semblait à la fois souple et solide. Les stigmates bleus qu'il avait sous les yeux, s'étaient étendus et recouvraient désormais la partie supérieur de ses longues oreilles de félin. Une queue lui était apparue dans le dos.

- Ressurecion, murmura Renji pour lui-même.

Le Lieutenant comprit alors la raison d'une telle transformation. Un groupe de Shinigami avait encerclé le Sexta, tentant désespérément de « sauver » Ichigo, qu'il pensaient kidnappé par l'ennemi.

Parant un coup, Grimmjow s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque Renji intervint.

- Arrêtez !

Tous les Shinigami s'immobilisèrent comme un seul homme.

- Lieutenant Abarai ! Cet homme est un Espada, il a capturé le Shinigami Remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Je sais qui est cet homme... Et il n'a absolument pas kidnappé Ichigo ! expliqua Renji.

Le Lieutenant s'approcha du Sexta.

- Suis-moi, le capitaine Kuchiki a accepté de te recevoir.

- Tsss... Pas trop tôt.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Grimmjow emboîta le pas du Lieutenant. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les appartements du capitaine.

Une fois à l'entrée de l'immense jardin, Renji se retourna vers le Sexta.

- Tu vas devoir le convaincre de ta bonne foi. Et crois, c'est tout sauf facile.

- Pas b'soin.

- Quoi ?

- Tout c'que j'veux, c'est garder Ichigo en sécurité. J'partirais tout d'suite après...

- Mais... et Ichigo ?

- Il sera pas en sécurité tant que j'serais avec lui.

- Tu vas l'abandonner ici ?

- Nan... J'reviendrais. Mais seulement quand j'aurais fini c'que j'ai à faire...

- C'est-à-dire ?

**_oOo_**

_- Je ne suis toujours pas... assez fort._

Les nuages étaient menaçant. Il détestait la pluie.

_ - Je ne parviendrais jamais... à gagner._

Ichigo s'était enfermé dans un cercle de démence. Il psalmodiait les mêmes phrases, encore et encore.

_- Que dois-je faire... pour qu'il m'accepte ?_

Zangetsu écoutait ce que disait le Shinigami.

_- Que dois-je faire... pour gagner ?_

Quelques gouttes de pluies commençaient déjà à tomber. Le désespoir du jeune roux était plus grave qu'il ne pensait. Il ne savait pas trop si il s'agit de pluie ou de larmes, mais il aperçu une goutte couler le long du visage d'Ichigo.

Décidant de prendre les choses en mains, Zangestu interpela son Shinigami.

- Ichigo !

Le jeune roux s'arrêta un instant de parler pour observer son Zanpakutô.

- Zan... getsu.

Il était dans un état second. Ses yeux vitreux ne reflétaient qu'une peine immense parsemée de haine.

- Ichigo...! Vas-tu réellement te morfondre éternellement sur une défaite ?

- J'ai... perdu.

- La défaite est elle humiliante, Ichigo ?

Les yeux du Vizard semblèrent se raviver d'une légère flamme.

- N... Non.

- Est-ce vraiment la défaite, que tu déplores ?

- Non...

- Qu'est-ce que la défaite à tes yeux, Ichigo ?

- La... faiblesse.

- Quelle faiblesse ? Quelle est cette faiblesse qui est la tienne, Ichigo ?

- Le courage... La confiance.

- Si tu es capable de comprendre cela par toi-même... Que fais-tu ici ?

- …

Peu à peu, Ichigo revint à lui.

Ce combat n'est certainement pas le dernier que tu perdra. Sur ton chemin, la défaite sera toujours là pour te faire obstacle... A toi de la surmonter. Si tu pars perdant, tu ne gagnera jamais, Ichigo. Ne te retourne plus... et continue d'avancer.

Sur ces derniers mots, Zangetsu revint progressivement à sa forme de katana. Ichigo en saisit le manche par automatisme.

- Pardon Zangetsu. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

Les nuages du monde intérieur d'Ichigo se dissipèrent progressivement, laissant les rayons du soleil illuminé le visage du Shinigami.

**_oOo_**

- Entrez.

La voix de Byakuya était calme et posée. Assit à son bureau, il observa le panneau s'ouvrir du coin de l'oeil.

- Shitsurei shimasu [J'entre].

Renji, agenouillé sur le tatami, s'inclina face à son capitaine avant d'inviter Grimmjow à le suivre. Ce dernier pénétra dans le bureau de façon désinvolte et resta debout face au chef de la famille Kuchiki.

- Oî Taïsho-san [Hey, capitaine].

- …

Byakuya, visiblement atteint par son manque de politesse, l'ignora royalement.

- En tant qu'ennemi officiel du Gotei 13, je ne m'amuserai à jouer à ce genre de jeu dangereux si j'étais vous, dit-il.

Renji s'empressa de rappeler le Sexta à l'ordre.

- Pas b'soin d'politesse. J'viens juste mettre Ichi en sécurité.

- …

- J'ai pas l'temps d'expliquer. Mais Ichi s'en chargera quand il s'réveillera.

- C'est Urahara Kisuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow comprit que le capitaine lui parlait de la façon dont il avait atteint le Seireitei.

- … Tss, ce type au chapeau a vraiment pas été facile à convaincre.

- Je vois.

Le Sexta déposa Ichigo allongé sur le tatami, ainsi que son Zanpakutô.

- Renji...

- Oui capitaine ?

- Envois un message à la Quatrième Division. Demande-leur un médecin en urgence.

- Oui !

Renji s'empressa d'écrire le message. Byakuya se leva soudain et se dirigea vers Grimmjow.

- J'espère avoir raison en vous faisant confiance.

Le capitaine Kuchiki dégaina Senbonsakura et le pointa vers le vide face à lui. Le Zanpakutô ouvrit le verrou et le portail Senkai s'ouvrit face à l'Espada.

- Il s'agit de mon portail Senkai personnel. Il vous faudra deux jours pour atteindre le monde réel.

Grimmjow manqua de s'étouffer.

- Deux jours ?

Son propre Garganta ne lui permettait d'atteindre le monde réel qu'au bout de trois voir deux jours et demi en marchant vite. Ces nobles étaient vraiment traités comme des rois. De vrais gosses de riches.

Cependant, cette petite réflexion lui permis de faire un « bilan ». Ichigo était dans le coma depuis maintenant trois jours et Ulquiorra était certainement à leur recherche en ce moment même. Ce portail Senkai pouvait pas conséquent jouer en sa faveur : si Aizen avait déjà compris où il se trouvait -ce qui était très probable- il avait probablement calculé le temps qu'il faudrait au Sexta pour retourner dans le monde réel. Mais certainement ne s'attendrait-il pas à ce que le Sexta reçoive l'aide d'un noble. Et par conséquent, le portail Senkai de Byakuya était pour Grimmjow un moyen de jouir de l'effet de surprise.

Pendant un court instant, le bleuté réfléchit à la façon dont il mettrait ce « jour d'avance » à profit. Puis l'idée lui sembla lumineuse.

Fort de sa stratégie, Grimmjow s'engagea dans le portail.

- Oî, Abarai ! appela le Sexta.

- Hein ?

- Quand il s'réveillera. Dis lui... qu'cette fois j'reviendrais.

Le Lieutenant acquiesça d'un signe de tête, laissant Grimmjow s'en aller, rassuré.

**_oOo_**

Le Shinigami observait l'écran de contrôle lorsque l'information lui parvint. Refusant presque d'y croire, il appuya instinctivement sur le boutons d'alerte de son étrange clavier.

- Tu es fait... Espada-san.

Affichant un sourire carnassier, Kurotsushi Mayuri empoigna son Zanpakutô et quitta le siège de la Division de Recherches Technologiques.

**_oOo_**

- Amenez-le moi !

Yamamoto Genryusai Sô-Taichô venait de déclarer l'état d'urgence au sein du Seireitei.

- Amenez-moi le Shinigami Remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo !

- A vos ordres, Sô-Taichô !

**_oOo_**

Il s'était retrouvé dans une vase salle remplie de futon inoccupés. Son crâne lui faisait affreusement mal et sa vision était trouble. Après un court instant, il reconnu sans l'ombre d'un doute, la demeure dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Soul Society...

Ichigo tenta de se lever, sans succès. Ses membres endoloris et une soudaine envie de vomir le clouèrent au sol. Impuissant contre la douleur, le jeune Shinigami capitula et se rallongea. Il commença à réfléchir : La dernière chose qu'il avait vu, avait été la silhouette de Grimmjow, visiblement remonté contre Ulquiorra.

- Est-il possible que... Grimmjow soit ici...?

La gorge sèche et de nombreuses courbatures au ventre, Ichigo réprima une seconde fois l'envie de vomir qui le tenait. Il se tourna sur le côté et saisit le verre d'eau posé à droite de son futon. Mal en point, il colla ses lèvres pâteuses sur le verre et tenta d'avaler sans en mettre à côté. Il déglutit lorsque son sang se remit à couler. Les nombreux bandages qui l'entouraient venaient visiblement d'être changés, car une tâche rouge commença à s'étendre au niveau de son ventre.

- Merde...

Soudain, le panneau s'ouvrit à la volée. Surprit, Ichigo se redressa vivement, hurlant de douleur. Un Shinigami se présenta devant lui.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, suivez-moi.

- Comment...?

Alors, le capitaine Unohana apparut à son tour.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le convoquer maintenant, Ichigo est en soins intensifs.

- Ceci est un ordre du Sô-Taïsho, Unohana Taïsho.

Tentant vainement de comprendre sa situation, Ichigo interrompis la discutions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est sous ma responsabilité, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener.

- Excusez-moi Unohana Taïsho, mais je n'ai pas le loisir de prendre des initiatives.

- Oî ! Vous pouvez me répondre ? s'impatienta Ichigo.

Le Shinigami s'inclina devant la capitaine de la 4e division et se tourna vers le blessé.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, vous êtes convoqué par Yamamoto Genryusai Sô-Taïsho. Le conseil des capitaines vous attends.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette information n'est pas de mon ressort, veuillez me suivre.

- Ecoutez, intervint Unohana. Vous ne pouvez-

- C'est bon, l'interrompit Ichigo.

- Comment ?

- Je vais y aller. Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à me lever, Unohana-san ?

- … Soit, faites comme vous le souhaitez.

Ichigo se redressa lentement afin de pouvoir se lever. Il empoigna son Zanpakutô et s'en servit comme appui.

- Les capitaines vous attendent.

- J'arrive.

**_oOo_**

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur la salle de réunion des capitaines. Ichigo, encore à moitié assommé par la douleur, s'agenouilla au sol pour rester conscient.

- Voici le Shinigami Remplaçant : Kurosaki Ichigo, s'enquit le Shinigami messager avant de se retirer.

- …

Yamamoto Genryusai se leva et pris la parole.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, vous êtes soupçonné d'avoir permis à un de nos ennemi de pénétrer dans le Seiretei ! Nous exigeons une explication !

- Un ennemi...? Dans le Seireitei ?

- Nous avons repérer le reiatsu du Sexta Espada : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Ici ? Dans la Soul Society ?

- Vous semblez surpris... constata Kyoraku.

- Un peu que je suis surpris ! Je l'ignorais, je viens de me réveiller du coma.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Comment aurait-il pu entrer sans votre aide ? demanda Ukitake.

- …

Le jeune roux savait pertinemment comment Grimmjow avait fait, mais il ne s'estimait pas obligé de livrer cette information. Soudain, alors qu'Ichigo réfléchissait sur les agissements de l'ex-Sexta, le capitaine Kuchiki prit la parole.

- Sô-Taïsho-dono, permettez moi de mettre quelques détails en lumière.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire, Kuchiki Taïsho ?

- Ichigo était bel et bien dans le coma, lorsque Grimmjow Jaggerjack a infiltré le Seireitei. Cependant, ce dernier ne l'a pas fait dans un but criminel. Il avait dans l'idée de mettre le jeune Shinigami en sécurité à la Soul Society. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, il n'a commis aucun crime et s'est retiré sans protestations.

- Ce que vous avancez est juste, Kuchiki Taïsho. Mais cela n'empêche pas le crime commis par le Sexta qui s'est introduit sans autorisation dans le Seireitei.

Soudain, Ichigo se redressa dans un râle de douleur. Tout les capitaines se tournèrent vers lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Je voudrais plaider l'innocence de Grimmjow...

- Allez y, nous vous écoutons.

- Il ne s'est introduit ici que dans le simple but de m'aider. J'étais en mauvaise posture et Ulquiorra s'apprêtait à me tuer, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé et m'a ramené ici. En plus, il a quitté l'Espada. Il n'est plus des leurs...

- Nous comprenons bien les motivations du Sexta, et elles sont très nobles. Cependant, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il a violé les lois en vigueur dans la Soul Society. De ce fait indiscutable, j'exige qu'il soit puni pour cela ! Ex-Espada ou pas, il reste ce qu'il est !

Ichigo ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'acharnement du vieux Genryusai. Se rasseyant de douleur, le Shinigami ne se sentit pas la force de continuer à débattre et capitula face au Sô-Taïsho.

**_oOo_**

Cela faisait un jour qu'il marchait vers le monde réel. A vrai dire, il ne marchait pas, il courrait. Il en avait profité pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à tout, réfléchir aux récents évènements qui avaient tout changé dans sa vie. Sa petite vie d'Arrancar impuissant au service d'un tyran égoïste était devenue en une fraction de seconde, la vie d'un homme qui luttait pour vivre et pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. Depuis qu'Ichigo était entré dans sa vie, Grimmjow avait saisit le sens des mots « espoir » et « inquiétude », mots qu'il n'avait jamais employé auparavant.

Alors qu'il courrait, Grimmjow fut surprit de constater qu'il avait un jour d'avance sur le Senkai de Byakuya et se retrouva propulsé dans le monde réel avec deux jours d'avance. C'était plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

**_oOo_**

- Karin, arrêtes ça ! On dirait Onii-san...

- Bah tiens, ça nous manquait.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

- Bien sûr qu'il va revenir... Il a intérêt !

La sonnette retentit dans la maison.

- Oh, tu crois que c'est Onii-san ?

- Je pense pas qu'il s'amuse à sonner à la porte...

Yuzu se précipita pour ouvrir, mais Ishin la devança de quelques micro-secondes. Ouvrant la porte avec ferveur et dynamisme, le père Kurosaki fit la moue lorsqu'il aperçu le visiteur.

- J'en étais sûr... De tout ses amis, ça ne pouvait être que toi. Entre, tu va pas crécher sur le pas de la porte.

- …

Karin rejoignit son père et sa soeur dans le salon et observa longuement l'inconnu.

- Vu la couleur de tes cheveux, je dirais que tu fais partit de ce monde « là », lança Karin.

- Karin ? s'enquit Ishin. Tu sais quelque chose ?

- C'est évident depuis le début. Depuis qu'il a commencé à disparaître de façon fréquente... C'était évident non ? Ichi-nii est un Shinigami.

Ishin regarda son invité puis soutint sa tête avec sa main.

- Il a suffit qu'elle voit la couleur de vos cheveux... J'y crois pas.

- …

- Papa, je sais que tu le savais aussi. Alors qui c'est celui-là ?

L'inconnu observa le doigt pointé vers lui avec insistance : les humains étaient vraiment, vraiment bizarres...

- J'suis le...

L'inconnu s'interrompit : Qui était-il au juste ? Comment était-il considéré par les yeux d'Ichigo ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada démit de ses fonctions pour avoir transgressé les règles du Hueco Mundo en aidant le captif Kurosaki Ichigo a s'enfuir.

Ishin avait répondu à sa place. Grimmjow fut surprit d'entendre tout ceci sortir de la bouche d'un humain tout à fait banal. Soudain, il comprit un fait troublant.

- Je vois... Finalement les pouvoir d'Ichi sont pas v'nu pas l'opération du Saint-esprit.

- Ichi ? Il vous laisse l'appeler comme ça ? demanda Ishin, étonné.

- Il a jamais protesté...

- Ouahou ! J'en prends un coup là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Vous êtes un privilégié Grimmjow-san. Un privilégié...

Ishin commença à cogité debout, toujours la poignée de la porte dans la main. Finalement, Karin prit la parole et s'adressa à l'ex-Sexta.

- C'est quoi l'Espada ?

- Une con'rie... Les en'mis des Shinigami.

- Alors t'étais un ennemi...

- ...Ouais.

Grimmjow afficha un visage calme et serein que Karin interpréta à sa sauce. Puis, Ishin revint à la charge.

- J'imagine que vous êtes là pour une raison bien particulière...?

- Oh, ouais.

Grimmjow se lança alors dans un récit de dix minutes, expliquant en gros, la situation actuelle qu'était la sienne ainsi que celle d'Ichigo. Il passa certains détails comme les quelques épisodes étranges qui avaient pris place entre le jeune roux et lui.

- Je vois... Donc vous comptez mettre ces deux jours d'avance à profit pour piéger Ulquiorra.

- Ouais, en gros c'est ça.

- …

Pendant qu'Ishin réfléchissait sur le meilleur moyen de tourner cette avance à leur avantage, Karin se rapprocha de Grimmjow et commença à l'interroger.

- Vous êtes qui pour Ichi-nii, au juste ?

- ...J'sais pas.

- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas son ami ?

- ...Il m'a jamais dit c'genre de truc...

- D'accoooord.

Karin fixait l'ex-Sexta d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Puis elle continua son interrogatoire.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé ?

- ...Pour empêcher Aizen d'arriver à ses fins.

- Z'êtes sûr ?

- …

Voyant qu'elle se faisait trop indiscrète, Karin renonça à satisfaire sa curiosité et se tut. Le silence se faisait pesant lorsque soudain, Ishin frappa du poing dans sa main.

- Trouvé !

Tous sursautèrent de surprise. Grimmjow dégaina son Zanpakutô.

- Ouhla, calmez-vous Grimmjow-san...

- D'solé... réflexe.

- Bon, voici mon idée. Afin de simuler la fuite d'Ichigo, nous allons vous « capturer » Grimmjow-san. Il faudra de vous relâchiez volontairement votre reiasu pour attirer Ulquiorra jusqu'à nous. De là, nous tenterons de gagner du temps afin de permettre à Ichigo de se remettre de ses blessures. Je ne vois pas comment mettre ce temps à profit autrement...

Grimmjow prit un air dubitatif. Il n'aimait pas trop se soumettre aux autres de cette manière. Cependant, pensant à Ichigo et à ses blessures, il se résigna à accepta le plan proposé par Ishin.

**_oOo_**

Voilà deux jours maintenant qu'il errait dans le monde réel à sa recherche. Ulquiorra arpentait les moindres recoins de la ville dans l'espoir de retrouver sa cible. Aizen lui avait interdit de revenir sans lui : il n'avait pas le choix. D'un simple regard vers le ciel, il maudit Grimmjow pour son incompétence et sa tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres. Cependant, il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Son idée de cacher Ichigo à la Soul Society avait été pour le moins brillante et le Cuarta le maudit une fois de plus pour son instinct félin qui l'avait tant de fois tirer d'affaire face à lui.

Soudain, alors qu'il était plongé dans son active recherche, le Cuarta sentit un reiasu familier qui émanait non loin de lui. D'un Sonido, il rejoignit la source de ce pouvoir.

- Je t'ai retrouvé... Grimmjow.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement, Ulquiorra s'arrêta net. Le piège était bien trop évident, il cachait certainement autre chose. Le Cuarta souffla : de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Discrètement, il s'approcha de la porte de la maison et y pénétra sans un mot. Soudain, il retint une réaction de stupeur.

**_oOo_**

Le soleil brillait déjà sur le manoir Kuchiki. Ses muscles lui faisait moins mal que la veille. Doucement, Ichigo tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur Zangetsu. Il tituba quelque peu avant de se stabiliser debout sur son futon. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Rukia et Renji accoururent en se bousculant comme s'ils faisaient la course.

- Moi d'abord !

- Dans tes rêves !

Ichigo, surpris par une telle décontraction, ne leur dit même pas bonjour et les observa se précipiter sur lui.

- Ichigo ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- E-Eh... Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Rukia.

- O-oui merci.

- Et tu te sens bien ? demanda à son tour Renji.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parfais ! constatèrent-ils en coeur.

Ichigo ne comprenait absolument rien et tenta vainement d'en savoir plus. Finalement, quelqu'un décida de lui expliquer.

- Nous avons reçu un message.

Renji, Rukia et Ichigo sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Byakuya.

- Kuchiki Taïsho, depuis quand êtes vous là ? demanda Renji.

- Nii-sama.

- Je viens d'arriver, expliqua le capitaine, laconique.

- Oî, Byakuya. Un message ? s'enquit Ichigo.

Le capitaine de la 6e Division s'avança vers Ichigo et lui tendit un morceau de papier.

- Ceci nous est parvenu tôt ce matin. Il s'agit d'un message de Urahara Kisuke. Il y fait état de la situation de l'ex-Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- G-Grimmjow ?

Le Vizard s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et lut consciencieusement son contenu.

_Ohayo Kurosaki-san !_

_J'ai été mis au courant des récents évènements qui ont prit place chez vous. Laissez-moi vous mettre au parfum._

_Grimmjow-san est rentré sur le monde réel avec deux jours d'avance à l'aide du Senkai du capitaine Kuchiki. Il m'a dit qu'il irait rendre visite à votre famille afin de mettre en place un plan d'attaque contre ce cher Ulquiorra. Figurez-vous que votre père est un fin stratège ! Ensemble, ils ont prévu de « capturer » l'ex-Sexta afin d'attirer le Cuarta à eux. C'est ici que vous intervenez Kurosaki-san. Il va falloir que vous suiviez mes instructions à la lettre._

_ Tout d'abord, vous allez avoir besoin d'un objet particulier. Sachez que la Soul Society possède ce qu'on appelle un « plan d'urgence ». Le département de Recherches Technologique est depuis longtemps en possession d'un portail Senkai très particulier. Il s'agit en fait, d'un « portail express ». Nous ne nous en servons que dans les cas d'urgence extrême. Avec ce portail, il vous sera possible d'atteindre de monde réel en deux heures._

_Alors Kurosaki-san... Si vous vous sentez près à porter secours à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, rendez-vous au département de Recherches Technologique. Le portail vous y attends._

_Sachez toute fois, que l'utilisation de ce portail n'est pas sans risque. Le reiasu y est très instable. Votre chemin sera dangereux et sinueux. Cependant, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Vous êtes le seul à pourvoir affronter Ulquiorra dans un combat régulier..._

_Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose, mais je pense que c'est de circonstance : Vous êtes l'unique espoir de votre famille désormais. Ils vous attendent._

_Urahara Kisuke _

Une fois lut, Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Grimmjow. Où était-il passé exactement ? Que faisait-il avec sa famille ? Et comment avait donc réagit sa famille en le voyant débarquer comme si de rien n'était ?

Tant de question que le Shinigami brûlait d'impatience de résoudre. Il saisit son Zanpakutô par le manche et, comme si toute ses douleurs avaient disparues, il se précipita en courant vers le département de Recherches Technologiques.

**_oOo_**

Il s'approchait dangereusement... Cela ne faisait aucun doutes. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, simplement, sans le moindre bruit, sans le moindre mot. Son reiasu émanait toujours. Il savait qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas tombé dans le panneau. Mais l'occasion était trop belle et il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur l'objet de sa haine perpétuelle. Bientôt, le Cuarta ne serait plus qu'un simple souvenir désagréable pour lui comme pour Ichigo...

Soudain la pression se fit telle que l'ex-Sexta s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Chaise sur laquelle il avait été savamment ligoté afin de donner du crédit à sa capture. Ulquiorra pénétra lentement dans le salon de la maison et s'avança face à Ishin.

- Où est Ichigo Kurosaki ? demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il n'ai jamais utilisé.

- Mon fils a disparu. Et où qu'il soit, vous ne le trouverez jamais !

- C'est à moi d'en décider...

Alors, Ulquiorra détourna son regard vers Grimmjow.

- Capturé par de simple déchets. J'ai du mal à y croire Grimmjow. Ce Shinigami a vraiment fait de toi un incapable.

L'ex-Sexta ne parvint pas à digérer l'insulte proféré envers Ichigo et s'énerva au quart de tour.

- Ce Shinigami comme tu dis, est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que j'existe ! Il m'a même poussé à quitter l'Espada, preuve incontestable qu'il n'a sur moi, que des effets positifs ! ricana-t-il.

- Tu ne méritais vraiment pas ta place parmi les disciples d'Aizen-sama...

Se retournant de nouveau vers Ishin, il lança une provocation qui ne laissa pas le père Kurosaki de marbre.

- Je trouverai Ichigo... Et où qu'il soit, il est déjà condamné.

- Dans tes rêves Arrancar de malheur !

Soudain, empoignant une chaise qui se trouvait là, Ishin l'abattit fermement sur l'Espada. Seulement, esquivant aisément, le Cuarta riposta de plus belle et fit tituber l'homme sur quelque mètres.

Mais alors que Grimmjow pensait qu'Ishin était en mauvaise posture, ce dernier effectua un saut de plusieurs mètres de haut et dégaina un sabre sortit de nul part.

- Que ?

Ulquiorra, trop surpris, n'eut pas le reflèxe de se dégager et prit le coup de plein fouet. Ishin profita de cet effet de déstabilisation pour lui porter un coup à l'estomac. Grimmjow observa ce nouveau Shinigami. Ishin portait le traditionnel uniforme des Shinigamis, mais quelque chose lui sembla inhabituel. Sur son épaule, était accroché un long bout le tissu blanc. Puis, Grimmjow réalisa la signification qu'avait ce haori.

- Merde... Un capitaine.

Le combat entre Ulquiorra et Ishin se poursuivait, mais le Shinigami prit tout de même la peine de répondre à Grimmjow.

- Effectivement. C'est bien le cas ! Seulement, je n'en suis plus un.

- Ouais j'avais crû comprendre.

Mais soudain, légèrement déconcentré, Ishin reçu le katana d'Ulquiorra dans le bras. Il eût un mouvement de recule et para un second coup au niveau de sa tête. Mais Ulquiorra fut le plus rapide et frappa le torse d'Ishin avec sa main. Le souffle coupé, le Shinigami tituba jusqu'au mur derrière lui et s'affaissa.

Voyant déjà le Cuarta emmené Ichigo au Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow sectionna les cordes qui le retenaient sur la chaise et lança un Cero à travers le salon. Il se précipita sur son ennemi jurer et dégaina Pantera.

- Je vois... C'était bien pensé Grimmjow, lança Ulquiorra. Me tendre un piège évident pour faire en sorte que je tombe dans une impasse. Tu ne t'ai pas fais battre, tu t'es allié à eux !

- Bravo Ulquiorra ! Tu réfléchis vite aujourd'hui !

Pendant que leur sabres s'entre-choquaient, Karin et Yuzu tirèrent Ishin hors de la pièce, laissant Ulquiorra et Grimmjow à leur discutions.

- Tu es pire que ce que je pensais, Grimmjow.

- Pff ! T'fout pas d'moi. T'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même ! C'est toujours « Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama... » Tu sais pas c'que c'est le libre arbitre !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire ce qu'Aizen-sama me demande.

- Aizen t'a bien pourrit le cerveau, Ulquiorra ! Tu n'es qu'un objet ! Il ne tiens même pas à toi ! Et ça, j'l'avais compris depuis le début ! L'Espada n'existe que pour prendre des risques à sa place ! Ichigo m'a aidé à m'en libérer !

- Kurosaki Ichigo est la propriété d'Aizen-sama...

A ces mots, Grimmjow fut pris d'une incontrôlable pulsion de rage et abattit Pantera sur la jambe du Cuarta. Ulquiorra n'eut pas le temps de r&agir et prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Ta réaction est excessive, Grimmjow.

- Nan pas du tout, elle est justifiée !

- Je ne te comprendrai jamais...

- Tu pourra jamais comprendre ce qui pour toi n'existe pas !

- Parce que toi, tu le comprends bien sûr... Ce sentiment ?

- …

- Tu vois Grimmjow, tu tente de t'immiscer dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est différent...

Alors que Grimmjow était déstabiliser par les mots d'Ulquiorra, Ishin réapparu dans le salon.

- Tu sais Espada-san, ce « sentiment » que tu décrit comme incompréhensible, l'est également pour nous. Personne sur cette terre ne peut prétendre connaître tout les secrets de l'affection. Qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. Alors vois-tu, Grimmjow-san n'en sait peut-être pas grand chose, mais avec le peu qu'il sait, il en sait déjà plus que toi tu n'en saura jamais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est. Je n'existe que pour Aizen-sama.

Excédé par tant d'entêtement, Grimmjow saisit Murcielago par la lame et frappa le Cuarta à l'aide de son pied. Ripostant, Ulquiorra saisit la tête de Grimmjow et le propulsa sur le mur de la maison qu'il traversa violemment. Ishin se précipita sur Ulquiorra et le frappa au bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever le Sexta. Voyant là une occasion de s'enfuir en attirant Ulquiorra avec lui, Grimmjow se redressa, fit signe à Ishin et disparu en un Sonido vers le ciel de la ville. Le Cuarta anticipa son mouvement et se lança à sa poursuite, laissant Ishin, Karin et Yuzu.

**_oOo_**

Les portes s'ouvrirent avant même qu'il ne les atteigne. Rukia, Renji et même Byakuya l'avaient suivit, incertains que ses blessures se soient complètement rétablies. Sans vraiment de surprise, Kurotsushi Mayuri vint à sa rencontre.

- Je vous attendait, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Allons-y.

Sans plus de précision de sa part, Kurotsushi emmena Ichigo vers le fameux portail Senkai. Contrairement aux autres, celui-ci était visible et fixe. Matérialisé sous forme d'une immense porte japonaise, les panneaux habituellement blancs, étaient cependant noirs de jais. Le Capitaine s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celui-ci et se tourna vers Nemu.

- Nemu, prépare le, je vais chercher le reste...

Kurotsushi s'éloigna, laissant Ichigo aux mains de son assistante. La jeune femme s'avança vers le Vizard et se pencha en avant.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous allez devoir faire.

Ichigo acquiesça.

- Ce portail, comme vous le savez déjà, est un dispositif d'urgence. Cependant, vous devez également savoir que nous ne l'avons encore jamais utilisé. La plupart des Shinigami que nous avons envoyé dans ce portail ne sont jamais revenu. Pourtant, Kurotsushi-taïsho et Urahara-taïcho pensent que vous pouvez l'utiliser. Les Shinigami disparu était de simple Shinigami, sans facultés particulières. Votre reiasu devrait vous permettre de survivre aux aléas de ce voyage.

- Comment ça « devrait », l'interrompit Renji.

- A l'heure actuelle, votre reiasu égale celui d'un Capitaine alors que vous n'êtes même pas encore rétabli. Ce sera amplement suffisant pour accéder au monde réel avec ce portail. Cependant, votre reiasu ne fera pas tout. Si vous tenez à la vie, vous allez devoir emporter ceci avec vous.

Nemu s'approcha et tendit la main vers Ichigo. Le jeune Vizard l'observa et tendit la main à son tour. Elle y déposa un objet de la taille d'une bille et referma la main d'Ichigo dessus.

- Ceci est votre clé de sortie. Si vous la perdez, vous êtes morts.

- Mais, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de « clé » pour sortir d'un portail Senkai, intervint Rukia.

- Ce portail n'a rien d'un portail normal.

Kurotsushi s'avança vers Ichigo et récupéra la bille.

- Afin de fabriquer le portail le plus rapide qui soit, nous avons effectuer quelque recherches d'envergure. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il suffisait de fusionner deux technologies déjà existantes : Nos propres portails, et-

- Les Gargantas..., devina Ichigo sur un ton morne.

- Vous avez tout compris Kurosaki-san. Cependant, contrairement aux Espada, nous n'avons pas les facultés d'ouvrir un Garganta. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis au point un concentré de reiasu d'Arrancar afin d'activer la sortie de ce portail. Je sais que vous êtes un Vizard, mais vous ne disposez pas de la Resurection propre aux Espada, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de vous laisser mourir dans ce portail si vos facultés venaient à être insuffisantes.

Une fois l'explication achevée, Ichigo s'avança vers le portail et tendit Zangetsu devant lui. Il déverrouilla les panneaux et attendit qu'ils s'ouvrent.

_TAC ! TAC ! TAC !_

_- Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrusion repérée dans le Seireitei ! Arrancar repéré aux niveau de la Sixième Division ! Alerte ! Alerte !_

Ichigo s'interrompit brusquement et retira Zangetsu de la serrure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Kurotsushi-taïcho ! Un Arrancar de haut niveau s'est infiltré dans la Soul Society ! Il a été localisé au niveau des baraquements de la Sixième Division !

- Attrapez-le, ordonna Mayuri. Il me sera utile pour quelques expériences.

- Non, attendez !

Ichigo se précipita vers le Capitaine.

- C'est peut-être... C'est peut-être lui !

- Lui ? Qui ça ?

- G-Grimmjow !

Sans plus de discutions, Ichigo, Rukia et Renji se précipitèrent vers la sortie du Département de Recherches Technologiques.

Ils commencèrent une course effrénée jusqu'aux baraquements de la Sixième Division. Les Shinigami affluaient de tous les coins et s'agglutinaient autour d'un mur du bâtiment principal de la division. Ichigo utilisa alors son Shunpo et se propulsa à l'intérieur du cercle de Shinigami.

- Grimmjow !

Il était là, adossé au mur, impuissant, le corps recouvert de son sang. Il semblait au bord de la mort.

- I-Ichi...

- Grimmjow !

Le Vizard se précipita vers lui. Un Shinigami tenta d'attraper le Sexta afin de l'arrêter, mais le jeune roux s'interposa et frappa sa main afin de l'éloigner.

- I-Ichi...

Ichigo se retourna vers Grimmjow et l'aida à se redresser en passant son bras par dessus ses épaules.

- Grimm, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ichi...

Mais le Sexta, trop faible, ne réussit pas à répondre et s'évanouit dans les bras d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se tourna vers le troupeau qui s'était agglutiné autour d'eux et les fusilla du regard.

- Poussez vous ! Ramener un médecin ! Allez chercher Hanatarou !

Alors que les Shinigami, effrayés par le Vizard, s'exécutaient, une voix résonna.

- Personne ne va nul part !

Ichigo sentit son coeur accélérer. Il tourna la tête. Les Shinigami s'écartèrent un par un, en haie d'honneur. Le Commandant Capitaine s'avança, Soi Fon et son lieutenant à ses côtés.

- O-Ojii-san...

Yamamoto Genryusai arriva à la hauteur d'Ichigo et s'arrêta.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Remettez-nous l'Arrancar.

- Il s'appelle Grimmjow, répondit Ichigo, furieux.

- Un peu de respect, humain ! cria Soi Fon.

- Les seules personnes pour lesquelles j'ai du respects sont celles qui risque leur vie pour protéger ce qui leur est cher !

Soi Fon dégainait son Zanpakutô lorsque le Commandant Capitaine intervint.

- Capitaine Soi Fon, restez calme !

- Mais...

- Kurosaki Ichigo ! Si vous refusez de coopérer, je vous considèrerais sur le champs comme hors la loi ! Décidez vous.

Sans une ombre d'hésitation, Ichigo se leva et tourna le dos au Commandant Capitaine.

- Je choisis de ne pas coopérer.

- Traître !

Soi Fon se précipita vers lui, dégainant son Zanpakutô, de rage.

- Grimmjow n'est pas un ennemi ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! dit Ichigo à l'attention de Yamamoto.

- Peu importe. Un Arrancar reste un ennemi !

- Tss... Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous convaincre. Vous êtes encore plus bouché que Byakuya.

Soi Fon tenta de frapper Ichigo à l'aide de son Zanpakutô. Instinctivement, le Vizard dégaina Zangetsu et bloqua son coup avec le plat de la lame. Il ne voulait pas attaquer. Il ne faisait que défendre Grimmjow. Au fond, il savait qu'il avait raison. Grimmjow n'était pas un ennemi, et encore moins un simple Arrancar. Mais les Shinigami refusaient purement et simplement de l'entendre de cette oreille.

Ichigo continua de repousser les assauts de la Capitaine. Mais bientôt, il se retrouva encerclé, non plus part les Shinigami curieux, mais par le Groupe Mobile Secret dont Soi Fon était devenue la Capitaine après la fuite de Yoruichi.

- Tu es cerné, Shinigami Remplaçant. Nous n'avons aucune pitié pour les traîtres !

Ichigo n'était toujours pas rétablit de ses blessures. Son reiasu lui faisait déjà défaut et il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en laissant Grimmjow seul. Il ne voyait aucune porte de sortie. Soi Fon enclencha son Shikai et se précipita sur Ichigo. Il avait déjà vu son Zanpakutô à l'oeuvre. Il connaissait les risques qu'il encourait si il encaissait cette attaque. Cependant, sa force de caractère était plus forte que sa raison, et voyant la pointe de Suzumebashi s'approcher dangereusement, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Soi Fon sourit. Il était lâche. Il allait se laisser faire, uniquement pour sauver l'ennemi ? Quel imbécile...

Mais alors que Suzumebashi allait atteindre sa cible, quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- G-Grimm ?

- …

- Toi ?

Soi Fon retira son Zanpakutô du coeur de Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow ? Pourquoi ?

- On dirait bien que je l'ai touché ! Voici le coup fatal !

- Grimmjow ! Sauve toi !

Ichigo hurlait, paniqué. Son angoisse le fit ployer au sol, impuissant.

- Grimmjow !

Mais le Sexta était toujours gravement blessé. Hanatarou avait profité de l'agitation pour guérir ses blessures superficielles, mais il n'avait pas encore soigné les blessures plus graves. Grimmjow n'avait pas assez de force pour s'éloigner. Soi Fon lui assena un deuxième coup au niveau du coeur.

L'Espada eu un mouvement de recule à cause de la force du coup, puis il s'affaissa à terre. Ichigo se précipita à ses côtés, angoissé.

- Grimmjow... Grimmjoooooooooow !

Mais alors qu'il le croyait mort, le Sexta bougea imperceptiblement. Avant qu'Ichigo ai eu le temps de réagir, Grimmjow posa une main sur la joue du Vizard.

- Hey Ichi... J-J'chui pas encore mort...

- Grimm ? C-Pourquoi...? Enfin... Comment ?

- Votre ami est sain et sauf, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo eu un hoquet de surprise.

- O-Ojii-san...

Il observa Yamamoto Genryusai. Le Commandant Capitaine avait dégainé Ryuujin Jaka et avait paré le coup de Soi Fon à l'aide de sa lame. La force du coup avait propulsé Grimmjow a terre, néanmoins, il n'avait pas été touché.

- Je dois admettre... Que vous avez fait preuve d'un courage pour oser vous dresser contre la Soul Society.

- …

- Vous voir vous protéger mutuellement m'aide à croire un peu à vos paroles Kurosaki Ichigo. Cependant, rien ne m'assure la véracité de sa fidélité.

Le Commandant Capitaine pointa Grimmjow avec son Zanpakutô.

- Si vous ne nous croyez pas, alors pourquoi avoir sauvé Grimmjow ? grommela Ichigo.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

**_oOo_**

- Ramener le Hourgyokû ?

- Je veux qu'il nous prouve qu'il est prêt à trahir Aizen.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça ! Il est encore blessé ! Il a déjà trahit Aizen en m'aidant à m'évader ! Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Ichi... C'est bon.

- G-Grimm...

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Yamamoto et tout les Capitaines s'étaient rendus dans la salle de réunion. Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient tout les deux debout au milieu des Capitaines.

- Oî, le vieux. Le Hourgyukû, j'l'ai jamais vu. Si il existe, Aizen le garde sur lui. Même Ulquiorra sait pas où il est.

- Peu importe l'endroit où il le cache. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le ramener, le Capitaine Soi Fon se verra dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

- Vous m'laissez pas vraiment l'choix. Sal'té d'vieux...

**_oOo_**

Grimmjow était allongé sur un futon troué. Ichigo avait exigé qu'il soit entièrement guérit pour partir au Hueco Mundo, alors le Commandant Capitaine avait accédé à sa requête en mettant le Sexta sous la charge de Hanatarou. Le Vizard était assit à côté, à moitié allongé de son torse, il dormait. Tout ces évènements l'avaient épuisé. Grimmjow le regardait dormir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux oranges et sourit silencieusement. Hanatarou les observait du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'il tentait de soigner les nombreuses blessures de l'ex-Sexta.

- Il tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez.

- Hein ?

- Lorsque je l'ai soigné avant votre arrivée-

- Mmm... mjow... Grim...mjow..., marmonna Ichigo dans son sommeil.

- Il a fait exactement la même chose.

Grimmjow sourit discrètement. Il changea de position, tira Ichigo à côté de lui, puis le prit dans ses bras et ferma doucement les yeux. Hanatarou sourit en les voyant ainsi. Mais il se concentra sur son travail : Grimmjow avait de nombreuses contusions au niveau des jambes et du dos. Il décela même quelques fractures au niveau du fémur. Mais comment avait-il réussit à tenir debout avec tout ça ? Cet homme était vraiment remarquable...

**_oOo_**

- Mmm...

- T'es réveillé ?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Grimmjow avait totalement récupéré. Il avait observé Ichigo sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- G... Grimm ?

- Ça va Ichi ?

- Je... Je rêve pas ? T'es bien là ?

Grimmjow sourit. Ichigo était encore à moitié dans les nuages, sa réaction était amusante. Il acquiesça.

- Je suis là Ichi...

Ichigo se redressa violemment et regarda le Sexta intensément. Depuis qu'il avait fuit le Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow et lui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il approcha une main de son visage et toucha son masque de Hollow.

- Tu... L'Espada ?

- J'l'ai quittée.

Ichigo sourit, rassuré.

- Alors Urahara-san avait raison.

Il retira sa main, mais Grimmjow l'attrapa.

- Ichi, j'retourne au Hueco Mundo.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'vieux ridé veut qu'je ramène le Hourgyokû...

Ichigo baissa la tête, de dépit.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai.

- J'dois partir tout d'suite...

Grimmjow dégagea Ichigo et se leva, déterminé. Alors qu'il allait sortir en tentant d'éviter le regard d'Ichigo, ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Dos au Vizard, Grimmjow se força pour ne pas se retourner.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner !

- M'accompagner ? Tu t'sens bien, oui ? J'te signal qu'Aizen te cherche partout, alors vas pas t'jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Sur le coup de l'indignation, Grimmjow s'était retourné. Il observa le Shinigami Remplaçant qui le fixait, le regard déterminé.

- Pourquoi tu décide toujours pour moi, Grimmjow ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le droit de mener mon combat !

- J'essaye de t'protéger !

- Pourquoi ?

Grimmjow se figea. Ichigo avait touché la corde sensible. Malgré la grande fierté qui était caractéristique de sa personne, l'ex-Sexta capitula face au Vizard.

- Tsss... C'est bon, ramène-toi.

Ichigo arbora un sourire victorieux, il allait enfin pourvoir se défendre par lui-même et ne plus jouer le rôle de la victime.

**_oOo_**

Le portail Senkai s'était ouvert sous l'influence de Zangetsu. Grimmjow avait observé le processus d'ouverture comme un chat regarde un poisson : ce truc était juste sur-réaliste... Comment ils faisaient ? Le portail se trimballait avec eux ou quoi ? Les Garganta étaient des sortes de « tunnels » qui se formaient à travers le ciel grâce au reiasu, mais ces trucs là apparaissaient n'importe comment ! Et puis, comment les Shinigami faisaient-ils pour viser pile poil dans la serrure ? Il songea qu'il demanderait à Ichigo plus tard... Ils pénétrèrent sans plus attendre dans le portail afin de se rendre dans le monde réel : Grimmjow ne parvenait pas à ouvrir de Garganta dans la Soul Society.

- Punaise, mais comment tu fais ? demanda-t-il, excédé.

- Hein ?

- Mais ce truc est invisible ! Comment t'as trouvé la serrure ?

- Euh... Je sais pas, c'est automatique.

Grimmjow lâcha l'affaire. Après tout, les Garganta aussi avaient leur lot de bizarreries... Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant deux jours. Parfois le silence régnait, installant une ambiance pesante et intimidante entre eux. Parfois encore, Grimmjow posait des questions bizarres du genre « Qu'est-ce qu'une chaussette ? » ou encore « A quoi servent des toilettes ? » Et Ichigo, gêné, répondait de la manière la plus claire, lorsque c'était possible.

Les chaussettes, c'est les trucs noirs que tu as aux pieds. Les raviolis sont une invention italienne. Non, il n'y a personne caché dans la télévision. Quand aux toilettes, même si tu savais, tu pourrais pas t'en servir...

Ichigo se demandait où Grimmjow avait bien pu entendre parler de tout ça, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier mentionne « le bruit bizarre qu'avait fait sa maison lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton à côté de la porte »...

- Je vois... Ma famille a eu le temps de t'apprendre pas mal de truc, hein ?

Ichigo sourit. Grimmjow était aussi curieux qu'un petit chaton. Il réfléchissait intensément au sens de ce qu'il avait apprit et écoutait attentivement les réponses d'Ichigo. Son comportement était bien différent du Sexta sadique et supérieur qu'il semblait être au premier abord et contrairement à Ulquiorra ou n'importe quel autre Espada, il s'intéressait au monde réel.

- Pac'que c'est l'monde dans l'quel tu vis...

- Quoi ?

- J'veux savoir comment tu vis. C'est pour ça qu'j'apprends l'monde réel...

- ...Alors je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Pose moi n'importe quelle question.

Grimmjow resta silencieux un instant, cherchant une question digne d'intérêt. Soudain il se remémora les évènements qui avaient prit place lors de l'intrusion d'Ulquiorra chez Ichigo.

- Comment tu fais la différence entre amitié et amour ?

Sa question complètement innocente fit trébucher Ichigo qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

- Euh... Ichi ? Un problème ?

- N-Non, c'est rien...

- Alors ?

Grimmjow aida le Shinigami à se redresser en le tirant par le bras.

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment t'fais la différence ?

- Euh... Je suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour répondre à ce genre de question...

- Mais c'est ta réponse que j'veux connaître.

- Oh... Dans ce cas, je dirais que tu penses plus souvent à la personne que tu aime qu'à tes amis...

- Et si t'as qu'un ami et que tu veux savoir si tu l'aime ou pas ?

Ichigo manqua de se ramasser à nouveau. Il rougit et détourna le regard du côté opposé au Sexta.

- Et ben... Si ton coeur bat très fort quand tu vois la personne en question, ou si au contraire il s'arrête de battre... A coup sûr c'est que tu aimes cette personne.

- Punaise c'compliqué la vie dans l'monde réel...!

Mais Grimmjow avait saisit le principe. Pendant plus de trois heures, il continua à poser ses questions sur la façon dont vivait un humain et les habitudes qu'ils avaient. Puis, complètement perdus dans leur discutions, Grimmjow et Ichigo furent surprit de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sans attendre, ils sortirent dans le monde réel. Grimmjow tendit le bras devant lui, soudain un gigantesque Garganta s'ouvrit face à lui. Il fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre et entra dans l'immense tunnel de ténèbres.

**_oOo_**

Le Hueco Mundo était toujours froid et désert. Lorsqu'Ichigo posa le pied sur le sable blanc, de nombreux souvenirs s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Une scène en particulier lui était revenue : ce jour fatidique qui avait fait de lui le prisonnier d'Aizen. Mais alors qu'il arborait un visage préoccupé, Grimmjow le rejoint et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Le Hourgyokû doit êt'e à Las Noches.

- Oui...

Grimmjow commença à avancer vers leur but. Ichigo le suivit, silencieux. Observant le dos du Sexta, il resongea à la scène qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à manger. Honteux de s'être retrouvé dans une telle situation, il rougit, lorsque Grimmjow se retourna vers lui.

- Ichi ?

- Hein ?

- T'es tout rouge...

Le fait que Grimmjow en soit témoin amplifia le phénomène et Ichigo vira au rouge tomate.

- Oh... C-C'est rien...

Inquiet, Grimmjow s'avança vers le Shinigami et le prit dans ses bras. Il posa son front sur le sien. Ichigo fulminait. Ses joues chauffèrent à une vitesse incroyable et ses yeux voyaient flou.

- T'es brûlant Ichi...

- J-Je t'assure, t-tout va bien.

Dans le but de cacher sa gêne, Ichigo enfouit son visage dans le cou du Sexta et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Son souffle chatouillait la peau de Grimmjow qui se retint de gesticuler dans tout les sens pour étreindre Ichigo le plus longtemps possible. Mais sa nature de félin fut plus forte et il dégagea Ichigo de son cou.

- D'solé Ichi, ça chatouillait...

Ichigo rigola : ce cher Grimmjow était très sensible du cou et des oreilles. Il prit bonne note. Jugeant que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade, Ichigo observa les 5 tours de Las Noches.

- Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher. On pourrait tomber sur n'importe qui ici.

Grimmjow acquiesça et se mit à marcher aux côtés d'Ichigo. Il leur fallu une demi journée pour atteindre le gigantesque palais du Hueco Mundo. Les tours blanches dépassaient de loin les plus haut gratte-ciel des Etats-Unis ou de Chine. On les voyaient depuis l'autre bout du Hueco Mundo, situé à quelques années de marche. Elles surplombaient tout, au centre du désert blanc, touchant presque le ciel.

Arrivé au pied de la 1e tour, Grimmjow s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers le Vizard et pointa la tour centrale du doigt.

- Si y'a une chance d'trouver l'Hourgyokû, ça doit êt'e dans la 5e tour.


	4. Chapitre 4a : Combat de rivalité

**Yop \o/**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce chapitre très long à venir =(**

**Ce n'est que la première partie, mais je dois avouer que c'est bien plus facile de fonctionner par partie que par chapitre entier, étant donné que celui-ci sera le plus long de tous, mais aussi le dernier =)**

**La suite à venir, donc.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review très constructives et très touchantes !**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que mes histoires vous plaisent ^^**

**(La prochaine à venir sera une Ace Attorney : Phoenix X Hunter (Edgeworth) pour les intéressés =3)**

**Voili, voilou, je vous laisse \o/**

_**oOo**_

Les couloirs de la tour étaient désert, pas l'ombre d'un Arrancar en vue. Grimmjow et Ichigo s'étaient tapis dans l'ombre, cachés dans les angles de murs sombres. L'ex-Sexta connaissait l'emplacement de chaque système de défense, chaque piège automatique. Ils s'approchaient doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques dans le but d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu discret : si Aizen devait savoir qu'ils étaient là, autant que ce soit le plus tard possible. Sans un mot, Ichigo suivait l'Espada, prenant garde à ne marcher qu'aux endroits indiqués par celui-ci. Bientôt, il atteignirent un niveau non-protégé où circulait le peu de monde qui y vivait. La route était donc plus paisible. Plus paisible, mais pas sans danger. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient enfin de la « salle du trône » Ichigo sentit une présence derrière eux. A plusieurs reprises il s'était retourné pour tenter de mieux percevoir le reiasu détecté, mais à chaque fois la présence se cachait.

- On y est.

Sans le moindre soucis de discrétion, l'homme aux cheveux bleus ouvrit les immenses portes et entra dans la salle d'un pas déterminé. Comme il s'en était douté, Ulquiorra était là, debout devant lui.

- Te revoilà... Grimmjow.

- Ulquiorra...

Sans un mot de plus, la chauve-souris se précipita sur la panthère. Ichigo entra à son tour et vit le Cuarta. Plus que jamais, Ulquiorra lui inspirait une haine sans égale, mais cette fois, la priorité du Vizard était différente.

- Grimmjow !

Il avait couru vers lui dans le but de l'aider. Mais l'ex-Sexta l'avait tenu à distance.

- T'occupe pas d'ça. Va chercher le Hourgyokû !

Ichigo acquiesça. Plus vite il récupérait ce pour quoi il était venu, plus vite Grimmjow pourrait s'échapper. Il se précipita alors vers le trône d'Aizen et chercha l'objet du regard. Il n'était pas là... Il n'y avait rien de plus que le siège blanc immaculé qui surplombait la salle. Soudain, dans la précipitation, son regard se posa sur une arche située derrière. Il couru alors jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un immense balcon.

Le jeune homme observa tout autour de lui en cherchant un endroit susceptible de cacher un objet de cette valeur. Il savait qu'Aizen ne prendrait pas le risque de garder le Hourgyokû sur lui et que, par conséquent, il se trouvait forcement là.

Pendant qu'il cherchait, le bruit des sabres qui s'entre-choquaient résonnaient dans sa tête...

- Résiste encore un peu Grimm. Je vais le trouver... chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais alors qu'il jetait des regards furtifs sur le combat, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Grimmjow était à terre, gravement blessé, et Ulquiorra pointait déjà un Cero sur lui. Dans une pulsion incontrôlable, il se rua sur le Cuarta. Seulement, Grimmjow fut plus rapide et tira un Grand Ray Cero sur son ennemi juré. Celui-ci fut projeté vers le toit de Las Noches qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc.

Seulement, Ulquiorra n'était pas le Cuarta pour rien. Il revint à la charge, une lance de lumière à la main, après avoir enclenché sa Ressurecion. Le sang du Vizard se glaça d'effrois lorsqu'il aperçu Murcielago. De longues ailes noires s'étaient déployées dans son dos, son masque avait recouvert la totalité de son crâne, ses « larmes » étaient plus larges et son uniforme d'Espada avait changé. Il respirait la puissance et la destruction. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait incapable de bouger deux seconde plus tôt, le corps d'Ichigo se mouvât automatiquement et vint protéger Grimmjow. La lance de lumière s'abattit sur le plat de la lame de Zangetsu.

- Ichigo ! Pousse-toi !

La voix de Grimmjow avait traduit son inquiétude. Dans un geste de panique, il poussa violemment le jeune roux sur le côté alors qu'une nouvelle lance de lumière se dirigeait vers eux. Seulement, la vitesse de l'attaque prit le bleuté au dépourvu et la lance de lumière le frappa dans l'épaule. Son sang gicla. Il se retint de hurler sa douleur en affichant un grand sourire amusé.

- C'est tout c'que t'as, Ulquiorra ? Montre-moi c'que tu vaux !

Le Cuarta répondit à la provocation et se précipita vers son ennemi. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, une gigantesque lame de reiasu noir le frappa de plein fouet.

- Ichi...

Le Vizard avait enclenché son Bankai. Sa main devant son visage, il tira son masque de Hollow et engagea le combat face à Ulquiorra. Malgré ses blessures, Grimmjow se redressa.

- Ichigo !

Pendant que les coups fusaient, Ulquiorra engagea la conversation avec Grimmjow.

- Tu vois Grimmjow. Votre sois-disant « amitié » vous blesse...

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'en sais rien ! protesta l'ex-Sexta.

- Vous vous protégez mutuellement et vous vous blessez en conséquence.

Ichigo lui asséna un coup au visage.

- Vous êtes pitoyables, ajouta-t-il.

Énervé d'entendre de telles paroles, Ichigo envoya Ulquiorra valser contre le trône d'Aizen à l'aide d'un Getsuga Tenshô. Il utilisa son Shunpo pour le poursuivre et le frappa à de nombreuses reprises en tentant volontairement de viser les points vitaux. Ulquiorra sentant son infériorité manifeste, repoussa Ichigo dans le but de se donner assez de temps pour renverser la situation à son avantage. Soudain, un grand flash noir se rependit dans la salle recouvrant l'espace qui entourait le Cuarta. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Ichigo pu apercevoir sa véritable forme. Cette fois-ci, son masque avait complètement disparu ; son trou de hollow « saignait » ; ses jambes étaient recouvertes de poils noirs et une queue avait fait son apparition dans son dos. Il avait l'air plus puissant que jamais...

- Le véritable Murcielago... souffla Grimmjow.

Ichigo en avait entendu parler. Ulquiorra était le seul Esapda encore en vie capable d'accéder au 2nd stade de sa Ressurection. Ce stade était le symbole de sa toute puissance et de son pouvoir.

- Sais-tu pourquoi les Espada de niveau 4 et plus, n'ont pas le droit d'enclencher leur Ressurection ? demanda Ulquiorra à Ichigo.

- Non.

- Parce que leur pression spirituelle est telle, qu'ils détruiraient le Hueco Mundo...

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Ulquiorra relâcha légèrement sa pression spirituelle. Les murs commencèrent a s'effriter, le sol trembla. Grimmjow déjà sévèrement blessé au bras, perdit l'équilibre. Il glissa au sol et resta écrasé par le reiasu d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo, déstabilisé, tenta vainement de s'approcher du Cuarta. Seulement, sa pression spirituelle était trop oppressante. Il utilisa Zangetsu comme appui dans le but de se redresser.

Ulquiorra diminua enfin son reiasu offrant à Grimmjow la possibilité de se relever.

- Tu va assister à la mort de celui qui t'a éloigné de nous, Grimmjow.

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur Ichigo, une lance de lumière à la main. Il la lui lança de plein fouet mais sa vitesse ayant augmenté grâce au masque, le Shinigami l'évita. Mais cette attaque se révéla utile tout de même. Ne trouvant d'obstacle sur sa route, la lance de lumière poursuivit sa trajectoire jusqu'au sol qui explosa. Soudain, comme par automatisme, un petit pilier blanc se suréleva du sol et s'ouvrit face à Ichigo. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voyait. Un étrange objet sphérique, déposé sur le pilier, brillait de mille feux. Le Vizard s'approcha et tendit la main.

- Le Hourgyokû...

- N'y touche pas !

Ulquiorra avait haussé la voix. Ichigo se retourna brutalement vers lui.

- Il y a quand même une chose que j'aimerais savoir, Ulquiorra. Où est Aizen ?

- …

- Je doute qu'il laisse le Hourgyokû ainsi, sans surveillance.

- C'est la mission qu'il m'a assigné.

- Dans ce cas, tu es le dernier obstacle.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. L'objet tant convoité dans sa main, Ichigo se battait moins bien mais il tenait bon face au Cuarta surpuissant. Leur sabres se croisaient sans relâche, cherchant une ouverture pour être le premier à frapper. Les effusions de reiasu étaient telles que Grimmjow était à terre, paralysé par tant de pression. Ichigo le remarqua et tenta sensiblement de réduire son reiasu à un taux acceptable. Mais le Cuarta, lui, s'en fichait royalement et laissait émaner son pouvoir écrasant.

Soudain, un coup bien placé obligea le Vizard à lâcher prise et il laissa tomber le Hourgyokû à terre. La sphère roula jusqu'au visage du Sexta qui tendit difficilement la main afin de le ramasser.

- Non, Grimmjow !

Ichigo avait anticipé les mouvements de son ennemi. Ulquiorra se précipita vers Grimmjow dans le but de récupérer ce pourquoi il se battait. Seulement, poussé par sa fierté de félin, Grimmjow le défia du regard avec un grand sourire.

- Essaye donc, si tu l'ose...

Le Cuarta ne se fit pas prier. Il arma une lance de lumière et d'un geste, l'abattit sur le crâne de Grimmjow. Sa tête rebondit au sol sous la force du choc et, relâchant ses muscles, il sombra dans un profond coma. La chauve-souris saisit alors le Hourgyokû et se retourna vers Ichigo.

- Ulquiorraaaaaa !

Le jeune roux était hors de lui. Sans prévenir, il se rua vers le Cuarta et le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'aide d'un immense Getsuga Tenshô. Surprit, Ulquiorra tituba en arrière et chuta lorsque le corps inanimé du bleuté lui barra la route. Sans merde ni merci, le Vizard se jeta sur lui et l'étrangla avec rage.

- Ça, c'est pour Inoue !

Il le frappa violemment au visage.

- Ça, c'est pour moi !

Il le refrappa à deux reprises.

- Et ça c'est pour Grimmjow !

D'un geste, il saisit Zangetsu à deux mains, le présenta au dessus du Cuarta, et sans plus de cérémonie, plongea la lame dans son coeur. Son reiasu glissait lugubrement sur la lame noire ; ses effusions de rage avait rendu Ichigo complètement électrique. Son corps ne parvenait plus à retenir son propre pouvoir, sa voix devenait de plus en plus inhumaine. Mais alors qu'Ulquiorra poussait son dernier soupir, le jeune roux parvint à reprendre le dessus et revint à la raison. Le Cuarta mort, tous les dangers potentiels étaient écartés de sa route.

Il se leva enfin, récupéra le Hourgyokû dans la main fermée de l'Espada et se dirigeant alors vers Grimmjow, le corps du Cuarta de dessécha et tomba en poussière. Il ferma les yeux un instant en signe de respect pour cet ennemi qu'il haïssait tant et s'avança vers le Sexta inconscient.

- Avec ça, tu pourra devenir Roi, dit-il avant de glisser le Hourgyokû dans sa poche.


	5. Chapitre 4b : Lourd secret

**Yop =)**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue (et très longue à venir) !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis du cruauté sans bornes T^T... Mais j'avais pas Internet pendant les vacances X;(**

**Je vous promet que la suite viendra plus vite !**

**oOo**

Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir prit le toit de Las Noches sur la tête. Ses muscles étaient engourdit, son corps était lourd. Il était dans l'impossibilité de se relever comme s'il était allongé sur un matelas extrêmement mou et bouffant. Peu à peu, il ouvrit les yeux, espérant que son mal de crâne soit le plus important de ses soucis. Il observa autour de lui et tenta vainement de reconnaître l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était peine perdu : le sol était d'un blanc immaculé, les mur étaient quasiment tous recouvert d'une étrange texture semblable au papier de riz et le soleil était si fort qu'il ne parvint même pas à voir plus loin que ses pieds. Il souffla.

- Y'a qu'la Soul Society pour être aussi épuisante à r'garder.

Sa voix était rauque, elle déraillait facilement et sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais alors qu'il se plaignait de ces douleurs désagréables, il se tourna sur le côté afin de se sentir moins amorphe et malade. Puis, une vive douleur le lança à la cuisse, comme si quelque chose lui rentrait dans les chaires. Il se rallongea sur le dos et fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un objet sphérique et lumineux qu'il n'avait vu en tout et pour tout que dix brèves secondes. Il sourit discrètement.

- T'as réussis, Ichi, chuchota-t-il.

Un peu rassuré, il se rendormit, épuisé par tant de douleur.

**oOo**

- Vous êtes sacrément blessé, vous aussi.

- …

Ichigo était assit sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Unohana pansait ses plaies aux visage avec un air extrêmement étonné.

- Une chose m'intrigue, néanmoins...

Ichigo releva sensiblement la tête.

- Ces traces sur votre joue, ce sont-

- N'en parler surtout pas à Grimmjow, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- ...Très bien. Mais je suis obliger d'en référer aux autres Capitaines. Bien que vous soyez le Shinigami Remplaçant, vous êtes une menace potentielle désormais.

- La menace vient de l'état d'esprit... Pas de l'état du corps.

- Oui, je n'en doutes pas...

La Capitaine de la Quatrième division acheva ses soins et permit au Vizard de quitter la salle. Celui-ci se leva sans plus attendre et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Le Sexta Espada se trouve deux portes plus loin, sur la droite, dit Unohana.

Le jeune roux tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

- Merci, Unohana-Taïshô [Capitaine Unohana].

Ichigo sortit alors de l'infirmerie et couru à la rencontre de Grimmjow.

**oOo**

Il dormait paisiblement, allongé sur le côté, le poing serré. Son visage était calme, paisible et le son de sa respiration était régulier. Parfois, il hoquetait dans son rêve en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide. Un vrai petit chaton immature et plein d'énergie. Ichigo sourit ; rare lui avaient été donné les occasions de le voir ainsi. Il s'approcha du futon et s'assit par terre. Il glissa frénétiquement une main dans les cheveux bleus et attendit simplement qu'il se réveille.

**oOo**

Ce coup-ci c'était sûr, son crâne allait exploser. Il se redressa comme il put, soudain quelque chose glissa sur sa tête et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se retourna par réflexe a une vitesse incroyable et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Ichigo allongé à ses côtés, de nombreux bandages sur le cou et le visage. Ce dernier se réveilla brusquement, secouer par la brutale chute de son bras depuis haut de la tête de Grimmjow.

- Grimm a disparu...! cria-t-il, à demi endormit.

- Ch'uis là Ichi, sourit l'intéressé.

- … Grimm.

Sans réfléchir, Ichigo se redressa et prit le Sexta dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

- T'inquiète Ichi... J'pars plus, maint'nant.

- …

- …

- Merci Grimmjow... Merci de rester avec moi.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fronça discrètement les sourcils. Ichigo n'avait pas pour habitude de se monter si affaiblit. Dans un doute insoutenable, il renforça leur étreinte.

- Que'qu'chose va pas... Ichi ?

- Je suis juste... rassuré de te voir en vie.

- T'as plus morflé qu'moi, t'as des bandages partout sur l'visage.

En effet, une bande blanche traversait le visage d'Ichigo de part en part en passant par dessus son nez, d'autres entouraient sa nuque et descendaient probablement jusqu'à son torse. Le Vizard posa sa main sur sa joue gauche, recouverte de bandage, et sourit timidement.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Grimmjow nota une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix du jeune roux et posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue. Il fit glisser la main d'Ichigo pour pourvoir soulever le bandage, mais celui-ci se retira vivement.

- Ne regarde pas, je suis défiguré. Ulquiorra s'est acharné sur moi.

- Et alors, laisse-moi voir.

- Je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça !

- Ichigo ! J'ai d'jà vu plus de types défigurés que t'en a jamais vu.

- Je ne veux pas... être un type de plus sur ta longue liste de mecs défigurés.

Soudain, alors que Grimmjow s'était fait une raison, Renji déboula dans la pièce.

- Ichigo ! Ah, tu es là ! Je suis rassuré, je viens de croiser Unohana, elle m'a dis que tu n'avais aucune blessure grave. Tu m'as inquiété, idiot !

Ichigo manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Les pupilles de la panthère se resserrèrent en une fraction de seconde et Grimmjow arracha les bandages qui couvraient le visage et la nuque d'Ichigo. Soudain, sa main tremblante lâcha les bout de tissu blanc et il regarda le Shinigami, complètement désemparé. Deux stigmates rouges identiques à ceux de son masque étaient apparus sous son oeil et sur sa joue. Ichigo baissa alors la tête. Agenouillé à côté du futon, les poings appuyés au sol, les bras tendus, il tentait vainement de dissimuler son visage à la vue du Sexta. Grimmjow tremblait. Il tendit péniblement sa mais vers le Vizard, puis dans un mouvement décidé, il arracha sa veste.

- Où il est ? Où il est ?

Il hurlait de désespoir, fouillant du regard la moindre parcelle du corps du jeune roux. Puis il finit par comprendre. A une vitesse folle, il tira la tête d'Ichigo vers lui et écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

- Là.

Sentant Ichigo perdre contenance, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Une larme coula dans le cou du Sexta et il resserra son étreinte une fois encore. Il continua cependant d'observer la nuque du Shinigami. Un tatouage noir avait fait son apparition sur sa peau, identique à ceux que possédaient chaque Espada.

Renji, toujours là, ne comprenait plus rien aux agissements de l'Espada et resta interdit face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air si atterré ?

Grimmjow ne détourna pas une seule fois son regard de la nuque d'Ichigo et serra les poings.

- Ichigo... s'est transformé en Espada, souffla-t-il.

Entendant cette phrase sortir de sa bouche, il passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux roux, comme pour intimer à Ichigo que tout allait s'arranger.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

- Lorsque le Hourgyokû entre en contact avec un Arrancar suffisamment puissant, celui-ci se transforme en Espada.

La voix qui venait de prendre la parole n'était pas celle de Grimmjow. Renji se retourna vers la porte.

- Urahara-san...

- Jusqu'ici, nous pensions qu'Aizen était à l'origine des transformations, mais il s'est avéré que le processus était automatique. Une fois que le Hourgyokû à transformé un Arrancar, il lui attribut un rang équivalant à son pouvoir d'origine. Le tatouage qui pressente le rang d'un Espada apparaît aléatoirement sur son corps, c'est que que cherchait Jaggerjack-san tout à l'heure.

Puis, l'ex Capitaine s'avança vers les deux hommes enlacés et sa pencha vers la nuque d'Ichigo.

- Oh, le Cero Espada ! Vous dépassez l'entente Kurosaki-san.

- C'est pas possible... maugréa Grimmjow.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Yammi n'est pas mort. Et c'est lui l'Cero Espada.

- Et bien, j'ai ma petite hypothèse sur le sujet.

- …?

Ichigo se redressa, tentant de comprendre ce que faisait ce zéro tatoué sur sa nuque.

- Comme vous le savez, Kurosaki-san est moitié Hollow, moitié Shinigami. Contrairement au Cero Espada actuel, il est dans la capacité d'utiliser son Bankai n'importe quand. Si nous partons de ce principe, il lui est désormais possible d'utiliser le Bankai et la Ressurection en même temps... Si ce cas de figure s'avère possible, alors Kurosaki-san est en quelque sorte l'Ultima Espada, car il est bien plus fort que tout les Espada réunit. Un hybride, le Hollow parfais.

- Je... ne suis pas un Hollow, et je n'en serais jamais un. Je décide de ce que je veux être, et personne ne m'obligera à devenir un Espada, déclara Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver, maintenant ? demanda Renji.

- Les Capitaines sont déjà presque tous au courant, une réunion va avoir lieu bientôt. Nous verrons cela là-bas.

Grimmjow et Ichigo s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever, Ichigo referma sa veste arrachée par le Sexta puis Grimmjow prit la parole.

- Aizen est d'jà au courant, c'est obligé. Y va essayer d'te r'trouver. Y considère qu't'es à lui maint'nant.

- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. Cette transformation aura eu au moins un avantage. J'ai le pouvoir de le détruire maintenant.

Grimmjow sourit. Sa vengeance sur Aizen allait peut-être venir plus vite que prévue.

**oOo**

L'immense porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Le son sourd qu'elle provoqua traduisait aisément son poids. Ichigo la suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit entièrement ouverte, comme s'il espérait qu'elle n'en finisse jamais de s'ouvrir.

Ils étaient tous là, alignés comme des petits soldats obéissants, face à face, pendus aux lèvres du vieux.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, commença ce dernier. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'avoir rejoint les rangs ennemis en acceptant la transformation des Espada.

- Attendez deux petites secondes Ojii-san ! Je n'ai jamais accepté cette transformation ! Je ne savais pas que je me transformerais au contact du Hourgyokû !

- Silence ! Vous vous êtes rendu au Hueco Mundo dans le but de ramener le Hourgyokû à la Soul Society, ce sont vos actes irréfléchis qui vous ont conduits à ce drame !

- Vous m'avez demandé de m'y rendre !

- Je l'ai ordonné au Sexta, pas à vous !

Ichigo se tût un instant.

- Demander à Grimmjow de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est me demander d'en faire autant.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âme, le résultat reste le même, ajouta Yamamoto.

Soudain, Urahara, qui était derrière Ichigo, s'avança et prit la parole.

- Yamamoto Genryusai So-taïshô, il est un peu tard pour accuser Kurosaki-san d'un quelconque méfais. Nous ignorions tous quelles étaient les vraies propriétés du Hourgyokû.

- L'Espada le savait ! annonça le Commandant Capitaine.

- J'le savais pas ! s'indigna Grimmjow.

- Comment expliquez-vous alors que vous soyez devenu Espada ?

- Quand Aizen nous transformait, on était dans une cage blanche, une sorte de réceptacle, un truc du genre. On voyait rien dehors. Le Hourgyokû j'l'ai vu qu'une fois, et c't'ait quand Ichi et moi on est partit l'chercher.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta Kisuke. Que quelqu'un l'ai su ou pas n'est pas notre problème. La transformation de Kurosaki-san est préoccupante, Kurotsushi-Taïchô et moi-même avons mené notre enquête, et nous ignorons si cette transformation est stable ou pas. La nature d'humain de Kurosaki-san nous complique la tâche, il est le premier cas dans son genre.

Mais alors que tout le monde écoutait le rapport de l'ancien Capitaine, Yamamoto reprit la parole.

- Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Tous se retournèrent vers le vieil homme.

- Avancez.

Ichigo s'exécuta et s'avança au centre de la salle, à la hauteur de Soi Fon et Hitsugaya. Pas un mot ne s'élevait, pas un bruit. Le jeune roux fixa le vieux dans les yeux et attendit simplement qu'il parle, non sans froncer les sourcils.

- Montrez nous votre nuque.

Dans un souffle de désespoir, le Vizard s'exécuta de nouveau et souleva ses cheveux tombant sur sa nuque afin de laisser voir la marque qui s'y était dessinée. Tous l'observèrent, incrédules. Ils avaient comprit ce qu'était devenu le sauveur de la Soul Society et avaient devant eux la preuve qu'il avait un penchant très affirmé pour le côté ennemi. Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche des Capitaines pendant ce qui sembla être de longue secondes. Puis Kyoraku se jeta à l'eau.

- C'est quand même assez impressionnant.

- Kyoraku, voyons, intervint Ukitake.

Ichigo était toujours là, au milieu, dos au Commandant Capitaine, sans faire un geste, écoutant péniblement le silence qu'inspirait son état aux Capitaines. Soudain, Grimmjow qui était toujours à la porte, s'avança vers Ichigo. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui fit poser sa tête sur son torse, mit sa main gauche sur sa nuque et prit doucement celle d'Ichigo dans ses long doigts. Il regarda alors Genryusai avec haine.

- Ichigo est pas une bête de foire ! Arrêtez d'le traiter comme un chien.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondit le Commandant Capitaine. Vous n'êtes convié à la Soul Society qu'à titre de témoin, vous n'êtes donc pas libre d'agir comme bon vous semble.

- Vous m'empêch'rez pas d'rester avec Ichi.

- Retournez à votre place ! Je suis déjà suffisamment clément de vous autoriser à assister à cette réunion.

- Vous vouliez que j'vous apporte le Hourgyokû et j'l'ai fais. Laissez Ichigo partir maint'nant !

Mais Ichigo, toujours dans les bras de Grimmjow, intervint.

- Grimmjow, tu n'arriveras pas à le faire plier. Laisse tomber.

- Nan j'laisse pas tomber ! Il a pas l'droit d'faire ça !

- Grimm ! Tu es considéré comme un ennemi ici ! Ne fais pas de choses irréfléchies !

- Oh mais c'est tout réfléchit...

Sans crier gare, le félin dégaina son Zanpakutô et enclencha sa Ressurection. En l'espace d'une demi seconde, il prit Ichigo dans ses bras et lança une attaque sur la gigantesque porte de la salle de réunion des Capitaines. De nombreux fragments se rependirent sur les sol de la pièce et les Capitaines commencèrent à poursuivre les fuyards jusqu'à la porte. Mais la fumée qui se dégageait de la zone sinistrée obstruait la vue et mis à part le reiasu, rien ne permettait de détecter la présence de Grimmjow dans les parages.

L'Ultima Espada se débattait dans les bras du Sexta : il venait de commettre une grave erreur.

- Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

- J'nous sauve la vie !

Mais alors qu'il atteignait enfin le couloir, la panthère ressentit un reiasu plus que familier. Dans une réaction instinctive, il s'arrêta et se redressa en posant Ichigo au sol. Comme il s'en était douté, il croisa un regard connu lorsque la fumée fut dissipée.

- Stark... et Hallibel.

- Stark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Ichigo.

- Hallibel, Lilinette et moi avons été conviés à une réunion avec les Capitaines, mais il semblerait que notre retard les ai un peu énervé...

- Ah, non ça c'est l'oeuvre de Grimmjow, les rassura Ichigo, sarcastique.

- Hey ! C'est quoi c'te manière de l'dire, là !

- Si tu m'avais écouté, on serait pas encerclés comme des criminels...

Soudain Grimmjow réagit et observa autour de lui. La fumée s'était désormais complètement dissipée et les couloir étaient de nouveau visibles. Tout les Capitaines étaient là, certains accompagnés de leur Lieutenant, Zanpakutô dégainé, pointé vers les fugitifs.

- Oh, je vois, constata Strak qui ne semblait pas percuter une minute la situation.

Un silence pesant avait prit place dans le couloir, tous étaient comme figés, dans l'attente de quelque chose de précis.

- ...

- …

- Nan mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?

Lilinette avait viré au rouge tomate. Excédée, elle se retourna vers le Sexta et lui balança un coup de pied bien placé au visage.

- On peut savoir c'que t'as foutu, triple buse ? Tu peux pas t'tenir à carreaux deux minutes ? On est encerclés maintenant !

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- ABRUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Une fois défoulée et essoufflée par tant d'aigu, la jeune fille s'assit par terre, décidant qu'elle ne ferait rien pour aider la « troupe d'imbéciles » à s'en sortir.

- Nan mais quoi, sale gamine ! J'aim'rais bien t'y voir a essayer d'protéger tes amis contre leur gré !

- J'ai pas d'amis !

- Cela suffit !

Yamamoto Genryusai apparu soudain derrière l'écran de fumée qui flottait toujours dans la salle de réunion. D'un coup de bâton, il frappa le sol pour instaurer de l'ordre et retenir l'attention.

- Qu'es'tu veux encore Papy ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous êtes coupable d'intrusion sans autorisation dans la Soul Society et de tentative de fuite. Vous encourez la peine capitale.

- Yamamoto-sensei, c'est peut-être un peu-

- Toute fois, le Sokkyoku ayant été détruit par le Shinigami Remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo, vous êtes condamné à une arrestation immédiate et à une collaboration forcée pour réparer les dégâts que vous avez causé aux baraquements de la Première Division.

- Vous voulez que Grimmjow répare la porte ? demanda Ichigo.

- Non, nous avons d'autres projets.

**oOo**

Les Capitaines étaient de nouveau alignés face à face. Urahahra qui avait assisté à la scène sans piper mot, s'était placé aux côtés des trois Espada récemment arrivés et Ichigo avait reprit sa place au milieu de la salle, Grimmjow derrière lui.

- Maintenant que nous avons le Hourgyokû en notre possession, Aizen est complètement désarmé et ne possède plus pour se défendre, que son propre pouvoir. Soi Fon Taishô, votre rapport.

- Deux des Espada, plus un Arrancar de niveau du Sexta sont mort au combat, dont un des plus puissant, tué lors de la dernière mission par le Shinigami Remplaçant. Trois autres, le Primera, la Seconda et le Sexta ont rejoint nos rang-

- Quatre ! hurla Lilinette.

- ...dont un qui possède deux corps. Voici donc l'évaluation des forces de l'ennemi : Trois Capitaines expérimentés sont aux commandes d'une armée de cinq Espada et de nombreux Fraccion. Ils comptent parmi eux le Cero Espada qui leur offrent un avantages considérable.

Soi Fon se tut soudain, se tournant légèrement vers le centre de la salle. Tout les Capitaines firent de même et observèrent Ichigo en long, en large et en travers. La Capitaine de la Deuxième Division reprit sur sa lancée.

- Nous possédons néanmoins un avantage de taille, nous aussi.

- L'Ultima Espada, souffla Hitsugaya.

- Aizen est déjà probablement au courant de l'état du Shinigami Remplaçant, cependant, tout comme nous, il doit ignorer la force que Kurosaki Ichigo est désormais capable de déployer. Nous devons utiliser l'avantage que sa force théorique nous procure.

- L'envoyer aux mains de l'ennemi n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire, suggéra Ukitake.

- C'est un risque à prendre...


	6. Chapitre 4c : Offensive

**Mes plus plates excuses... Vraiment, je suis impardonnable. J'ai tout simplement abandonné ma fic pendant de long mois, sans prévenir... J'avais promis que la suite viendrais plus vite, mais comme d'habitude c'était du pipo. Je suis vraiment désolée et je présente encore mes excuses à celles qui attendaient la suite avec impatience...**

**Ce n'est pas encore la fin et c'est plutôt court, mais j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux publier la suite maintenant, plutôt que de prendre le risque de tout lâcher... Ce coup-ci je ne vous promet pas que la suite viendra vite, mais croyez moi, je finirais cette fic quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! (Et toutes les autres aussi -_-)... Bonne lecture, et encore désolée...**

* * *

><p>Après de longues discutions sur les différents moyens d'utiliser Ichigo à leur avantage, les Capitaines se mirent d'accord sur une stratégie et s'en retournèrent dans leurs divisions respectives afin de préparer au mieux ce combat décisif.<p>

Grimmjow et Ichigo retournèrent chez Byakuya, non sans afficher leur profond scepticisme par rapport à la stratégie choisie par les Capitaines.

- On peut pas faire ça. Aizen n'est pas stupide à ce point, répétait Ichigo.

- Ouais...

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, si vous ne coopérez pas le Commandant-Capitaine vous déclarera officiellement ennemi de la Soul Society. Et il sera dans son droit, répondit Urahara.

Ichigo le savait. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre que de manifester son désaccord ? Le simple fait de rester aux côtés de Grimmjow faisait de lui l'un des Shinigami les plus surveillés du Seireitei. Pourquoi n'avait il pas le droit d'agir comme bon lui semble ? Pourquoi ses fréquentations lui valaient-elles toujours des regards malveillants de la part des Shinigamis bien rangés et au garde à vous ? Et pourquoi Grimmjow -mis à part le fait qu'il soit un ex-Espada- était-il tant détesté ici ? N'avait-il pas prouvé plusieurs fois sa bravoure et sa gentillesse ? Pourquoi la différence était-elle condamnée jusque ici ? Tous ces sentiments d'injustice qu'Ichigo avait enfouit en lui tout ce temps, semblaient remonter dans son esprit. Il avait toujours supporté qu'on le traitre différemment ici, car il fallait l'admettre, il était différent. Mais aujourd'hui la façon dont Grimmjow était traité par les Shinigamis le mettait hors de lui. Et cette stratégie décidée par les Capitaines était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Faire croire à Aizen qu'il voulait le rejoindre, passait encore. Mais sacrifier Grimmjow en guise de soit disant soumission, ça c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Ichigo aurait sacrifié tous ses pouvoirs pour empêcher Grimmjow de marcher dans la combine, mais l'ex-Sexta était aussi têtu que lui. Sa fierté passait avant sa propre vie.

- Grimm...

- Hum ?

- Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

- J'ai pas l'choix Ichi. Si j'le tue pas en premier, Aizen s'fera une joie de m'rayer d'la carte.

- Mais tu es en sécurité ici, Aizen ne prendra pas le risque de venir te chercher !

- Y'a pas qu'moi Ichi... T'es un humain, tu peux pas passer ta vie ici. Dès qu'tu rentrera chez toi, Aizen viendra t'chercher. J'aime pas dire ça, mais t'es sa plus belle création Ichi... Et j'veux pas qu'il te récupère.

Le regard du Sexta n'avait jamais paru aussi profond et aussi sincère à Ichigo. En le regardant, il prit alors conscience qu'il ne voulait le quitter pour rien au monde et que bien qu'il sentait la fin proche, il continuerait de s'accrocher à ce sentiment jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Alors, bien qu'avec une grande difficulté, le Vizard prit la décision de faire confiance à Grimmjow et de le laisser suivre ses idéaux tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Car Ichigo le savait : aider à battre Aizen n'allait pas expier les erreurs du Sexta aux yeux des haut placés de la Soul Society.

**oOo**

Le Garganta de Urahara ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inhospitalier quand cet instant. Voir la silhouette du Sexta se fondre dans l'obscurité l'effrayait à un tel point qu'il eu du mal à y croire lui-même. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour Grimmjow ? Kisuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher la réponse et le pria de suivre les autres Shinigami afin qu'il puisse refermer le portail.

Les Capitaines étaient tous là, à l'exception de Yamamoto, et les Espada alliés également. Machinalement, Grimmjow s'était placé en tête de file et marchait sans un mot, n'appréciant pas plus que ça les représentants de l'autorité. Ichigo, qui était le dernier à entrer, se précipita à sa suite et vint le rejoindre. Ukitake et Kyoraku observèrent ce spectacle avec grand intérêt, tentant de décrire de la manière la plus juste le phénomène de dépendance qui s'était tissé entre le Vizard et l'Arrancar.

- C'est incroyable. On dirait vraiment qu'ils ne peuvent pas survivre l'un sans l'autre, suggéra Ukitake.

- Comme l'ombre et la lumière.

- Si je ne connaissait pas Ichigo, je serais tenté de dire qu'il s'agit d'amour.

- Alors c'est que tu ne le connais pas assez bien, intervint Hitsugaya.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kyoraku.

- Regardez-le. Il n'est jamais comme ça, que ce soit avec ses amis, sa famille ou avec nous. Avez-vous tous les deux ne serait-ce que le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu sourire ?

- En effet... Tu crois que- ?

- Je crois qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte lui-même, affirma Toshirô.

Les trois Capitaines ne lâchèrent plus Ichigo du regard, l'un plein de questions, l'autre inquiet de voir ce superbe sourire disparaître de son visage, et l'autre encore empli de doutes au sujet de cette stratégie qui pourrait bien tourner au massacre en cas d'échec. Pourtant, le plan était bien simple. Tellement simple qu'on aurait pu se demander à quoi rimait ce suicide collectif. Il était rare de voir chez les Shinigami un plan d'attaque de cette ampleur basé sur la force supposée d'un seul homme et sur le soutient hypothétique d'un parjure. Et Hitsugaya le savait, tout le problème résidait là : Grimmjow ne les soutenait pas eux, il soutenait Ichigo ; et Ichigo n'avait jamais vraiment accordé beaucoup d'importance aux directives de la Soul Society. Si pour une raison X ou Y le Shinigami Remplaçant décidait d'agir différemment du plan, alors il faudrait improviser. Et Dieu savait que l'improvisation n'était pas faite pour des petits soldats au garde à vous. Donc, si Ichigo en décidait ainsi, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même et sur les Espada qui les avaient rejoint.

Ichigo et Grimmjow marchaient côtes à côtes en avance de quelques mètres sur les autres. Ils se tenaient si proches l'un de l'autre que, depuis la queue de la file, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se tenaient la main et les deux hommes ne semblaient même pas avoir conscience d'être observés en long en large et en travers. Même Byakuya et Soi Fon avaient arrêté leurs yeux sur le curieux duo et tentaient de comprendre cette « dépendance chimique » plutôt inappropriée dans le cas présent.

La simple existence d'Ichigo avait déjà bouleversé à plusieurs reprise l'équilibre du Seireitei. Mais non content d'être le Shinigami le plus bizarre du monde, il avait fallu qu'il se lie d'amitié avec le seul Espada aux cheveux bleus que portait cette planète et qui avait choisit de trahir son Roi. Ce Grimmjow avait plus d'ambition à lui tout seul que tout les politiciens du monde et Ichigo avait obtenu plus de pouvoirs en un an que Yamamoto Genryusai en un siècle. En y réfléchissant bien, ces deux là étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Mais les diverses analyses du comportement d'Ichigo vis à vis de Grimmjow durent s'interrompre lorsque le Garganta se rouvrit sur le désert du Hueco Mundo dévoilant aux yeux des Shinigami et des Arrancars alliés, une nuit sombre et ininterrompue.

Grimmjow s'était tourné vers les Capitaines. Il regarda brièvement Ichigo, convaincu qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. En effet, ils avaient atterrit là où, plusieurs mois auparavant, Ichigo avait sauvé le Sexta de Nnoitora. C'était également là qu'Ulquiorra avait capturé Ichigo. Un appas : c'était toujours ce à quoi servait Grimmjow aux yeux du Cuarta. Et alors qu'à l'époque Grimmjow ne s'était absolument pas sentit redevable envers Ichigo, il se sentait aujourd'hui honteux et désolé. Ichigo le sentit bien car il s'avança et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar en lui souriant discrètement.

- On est à 10 km de Las Noches. Aizen sait déjà qu'on est là, donc pas b'soin d'y aller discrèt'ment.

Tous acquiescèrent et disparurent en un Shunpo pour les uns, et Sonido pour les autres.

Ne restèrent au même endroit que Grimmjow et Ichigo.

- Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'ça fait des années que ch'uis pas v'nu...

- Grimm...

- Ichigo, quoi qu'il m'en coûte j'le f'rai. Si ça signifie te sauver, alors j'tuerai Aizen.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! Laisses les Capitaines s'en charger et restes en vie ! Restes en vie Grimmjow... S'il te plait.

Soudainement déstabilisé par le regard suppliant du Shinigami, Grimmjow s'approcha d'Ichigo, passa son bras droit autour de ses hanches et glissa son autre main dans les cheveux roux. Tout naturellement Ichigo resserra l'étreinte en s'approchant d'avantage et posa son front sur l'épaule du Sexta.

- Si je mourrais... Tu me rejoindrais ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune roux.

Le visage de Grimmjow afficha son inquiétude. Il avait cessé de mâcher les mots et ferma les yeux quelques instants en caressant les cheveux du Vizard.

- Est-ce que c'est ça qu'on appelle l'amour ? demanda l'Arrancar.

- C'est possible, répondit Ichigo.

Désormais convaincu d'être amoureux, Grimmjow regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux et déposa de la manière la douce qu'il soit, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Ichi ?

- …

- Ichi ?

- Je ne répondrais à cette question... que si tu reviens vivant de ce combat ! répondit le Shinigami, partagé entre honte et frustration.

Grimmjow, d'abord surprit, acquiesça avec un grand sourire et embrassa Ichigo une nouvelle fois, de manière plus passionnée.

- Alors j'resterai en vie aussi longtemps que tu l'voudra.

Comme pour répondre à cette promesse, Ichigo resserra leur étreinte.

**oOo**

Les Capitaines avaient déjà atteint la 3e tour de Las Noches. Comme prévu, les Fraccions de la Tercera et du Sexta étaient dans la combine et attendaient bien sagement, presque au garde à vous. Il Forte s'avança le premier.

- Aizen sait que vous êtes là. Il n'est pas dupe. Il voit combien vous êtes, il entend ce que vous dites.

Les Capitaines n'ignoraient pas ce détail. C'était d'ailleurs dans le but de ne rien divulguer à l'ennemi, qu'ils avaient prit le soin de ne communiquer d'aucune manière que ce soit tout au long du trajet.

- Suivez-moi. Aizen vous attend.

**oOo**

Grimmjow et Ichigo, bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'air, suivaient le plan à la lettre. Contrairement aux Capitaines, les deux hommes marchaient simplement vers les tours, sans précipitation.

- Grimm... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça ? Je veux dire... tu as vécu avec lui un certain temps. Quel est le but d'Aizen ?

- T'sais Ichi... Aizen et moi on est pareil. Obtenir du pouvoir pour êt'e le meilleur. J'veux l'tuer parc'qu'il est mon roi et lui veut tuer l'sien.

- Son roi ?

- Celui des Shinigamis.

- Les Shinigamis ont un roi ?

- Le vieux dirige le Gotei 13, mais y'a une instance supérieure. Les nobles, les princes, tout ça...

Ichigo songea alors à Yoruichi.

- Je vois.

- Y'a aussi une famille royale. Donc un roi. Il gouverne la Soul Society toute entière et peut décider à lui seul de supprimer, de changer ou d'créer une loi. Il est encore supérieur à la Chambre des 46.

Le jeune Shinigami Remplaçant commença alors à comprendre les cruels dessein de l'ex-Capitaine.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Las Noches

**Booooooooonnnnnnnjouuuuuur ! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5 qui plus personne n'espérait ! Je sais que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et que je n'ai prévenu personne pour ce temps d'attente bien trop long, alors je voulais l'expliquer ici : l'année dernière j'ai refais ma seconde et mes parents étaient sur mon dos 24h/24 pour que je travaille correctement (oui parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de dessiner, c'est plus fort que moi ) bref, j'ai pas pu toucher à mon ordinateur bien souvent... Donc je voulais que vous sachiez, que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic et que je publierai la suite dans peu de temps. Je veux que vous sachiez aussi qu'AUCUNE de mes fics n'est en abandon : je me suis fixé l'objectif de toutes les finir, quel que soit le temps que ça me prendra. Voilà, j'espère vous avoir rassuré =)**

**Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre malgré mon retard !**

**PS : Je vous invite à relire vite fait le dernier chapitre, histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Si l'unique but d'Aizen était bel et bien de tuer de roi de la Soul Society pour prendre sa place, le monde entier risquait d'en subir les conséquences.<p>

Mais l'esprit plongé dans ses réflexions, Ichigo fut surprit lorsque Grimmjow lui saisit le bras et le tira jusqu'à lui.

- Grimm ?

- Tu d'vrais pas tout porter sur tes épaules, Ichi. J'les aime pas beaucoup, mais les Capitaines sont puissant. Ils nous aid'rons.

- Grimm... Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre... Si tu es en danger, ils ne te sauverons pas...

- J'le sais Ichi... Mais je s'rais pas en danger.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Pa'ce'que j't'ai promis d'rester en vie, dit-il avant de serrer le Vizard dans ses bras.

Ichigo sourit. Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, que Grimmjow était capable de se montrer si tendre et demandeur d'affection, il aurait sans doute rit aux éclats. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui il y a une semaine encore aurait pu être une source d'hilarité était devenu une chaleur réconfortante qui enflammait son coeur et le rendait inexplicablement heureux. Alors, desserrant l'étreinte à contre coeur, il songea qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec Aizen pour enfin vivre cette vie qui lui échappait depuis un an...

_**oOo**_

- Je vous attendais, mes chers amis.

- Aizen...

Les Capitaines étaient enfin parvenus devant celui qui, quelques mois auparavant, les avait soudainement trahit et s'était révélé être la plus grande menace à laquelle la Soul Society eût à faire face. Gin et Tôsen étaient également présents aux côtés du traître, l'un, le dos droit et la position fière, l'autre, le visage froid et le regard indécis. C'est d'ailleurs lorsque son regard se posa sur le Capitaine de la dixième division, qu'Ichimaru serra visiblement les dents. Qu'aurait-il donné pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais ? Qu'aurait-il été capable de sacrifier pour parvenir à ses fins avant de paraître comme traître à ses yeux ? Il aurait certainement tout donné. Tout. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard désormais et que jamais rien ne saurait absoudre cette trahison à ses yeux. Il savait que son coeur était à Hinamori. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Malgré tout, il demeurait son ami. Et Dieu savait à quel point la trahison d'un ami était douloureuse. Surtout pour un adolescent de son âge. Gin se sentait mal mais se reprit vite : il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir ses effort si durs, ruinés soudain par faute d'inattention. Aizen se leva alors, sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, chers Capitaines de la Soul Society, dit-il en ouvrant les bras en signe d'acceptation. Comme je m'y attendais, Stark, Lilinette, Hallibel, ses fraccions et ceux de Grimmjow sont là aussi.

Lesdits Capitaines et Arrancars observèrent alors tout autour d'eux. Quelques Espada étaient là, réunis sur les différents reliefs de la pièce, planant comme une menace sur leurs têtes. A l'exception de Grimmjow, Stark, Hallibel -qui étaient auprès des Capitaines- et Ulquiorra, ils étaient tous présents aux côtés de leurs fraccions.

- Je sais que vous m'avez dérobé le Hourgyokû récemment. Et ne pensez pas qu'il en aurait été de même si je n'avais pas déjà effectué une copie de cette remarquable invention, expliqua Aizen. Si votre but était de me freiner dans mes plans, sachez que votre mission est un échec.

Histugaya soupira bruyamment avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. A ce geste, le coeur de Gin rata un battement.

- Ce n'était pas notre but, Aizen.

- Ah oui ? Et quel était-il, Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Je crois savoir que c'est Grimmjow qui s'est chargé de cette tâche. Était-ce pour juger de sa fidélité à la Soul Society ?

- …

- Grimmjow n'a jamais été fidèle qu'à lui-même. Son désir de me tuer n'a jamais été un mystère pour moi et c'est pour cette raison même que j'ai choisis de le garder à mes côtés. Étant l'un des rares à avoir atteint le statut d'Espada par ses propres moyens, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il ne servira jamais vos intérêts ni les miens.

- Et bien... Je vois que même toi tu oublies certains critères dans tes calculs. C'est une erreur qu'Urahara et Shinji n'auraient jamais faite, répliqua Kyoraku.

Aizen tiqua sous l'insulte et se contenta de leur tourner le dos pour retourner s'asseoir. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, aucun Capitaine ne profita de cette occasion pour attaquer. Chacun savaient quelles étaient les propriétés de Kyoka Suigetsu et étaient de ce fait conscients qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Je passerai sur l'insulte cette fois-ci, Capitaine Kyoraku. Mais puisque j'oublie si facilement certains critères, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'en faire part ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très appuyé.

- Désolé Sosuke, mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas de coutume de dévoiler ses cartes à l'ennemi... répondit l'interpelé.

Le traître sourit alors. Dévoiler ses cartes à l'ennemi ? Ridicule. Qu'y avait-il à cacher ? Il savait déjà que le Shinigami Remplaçant et Grimmjow étaient tous les deux présents au Hueco Mundo et se rapprochaient peu à peu de Las Noches. Leur pseudo piège prêtait vraiment à rire.

- Et bien je vois que vous n'en savez pas autant que vous le prétendez, Capitaine Kyoraku.

Ce dernier sourit. Si seulement Aizen savait ce qui l'attendait, il ne serait certainement pas aussi fier qu'en ce moment. Mais préférant ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, Kyoraku ne releva pas la réflexion du traître.

_**oOo**_

- Soyez prudente. Malgré la présence de Kurosaki-san et des autres Capitaines au Hueco Mundo, rien ne vous assure une protection quelconque.

- Hum. Ne vous en faites pas Urahara-san. Je sais me défendre, répondit Inoue.

- Vous avez raison. Tenez, dit alors le fin stratège en tendant une petite boîte à la jeune fille. Kurosaki-kun me les a remise avant de retourner à Las Noches. Elles ont beau faire partie du plan, s'il vous plaît, ne vous en servez qu'en dernier recours.

- Oui, je vous le promet.

Orihime lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de pénétrer dans le Garganta grand ouvert devant elle, la clé de leur victoire dans les mains. Elle marcha plus de deux heures sans s'arrêter, observant la petite boîte qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine, cherchant à déterminer si tout se déroulerait comme prévu et si ce que contenait cette boîte qu'Ichigo avait transmise à Urahara se rallierait à leur cause ou pas.

Elle arriva enfin dans le grand désert du Hueco Mundo, à quelque mètres à peine d'Ichigo et Grimmjow. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs, rassurés de la voir arriver.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Grimmjow-san !

- Inoue !

La jeune fille se précipita à leur rencontre, secouant un bras pour les saluer.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Inoue, je vais bien, affirma Ichigo en souriant. Urahara t'as donné la boîte ?

- Elle est là, dit alors la jeune fille en tendant la main.

- Hey ! Me dites pas que c'est-, commença Grimmjow.

- Si, c'est bien ça. Nous allons en avoir besoin si nous voulons surprendre Aizen. Et je pense qu'une fois qu'Inoue aura utilisé son Sôten Kisshun, elle sera apte à le maîtriser.

- Mouais... C'quand même le jouet d'Aizen au départ.

Ichigo soupira discrètement. Il savait que, Grimmjow ayant atteint de rang d'Espada par ses propres moyens, il ne reconnaissait pas véritablement ce que contenait cette boîte. Lui-même avait dû mal a admettre qu'il allait se servir de l'origine de ses problèmes pour battre Aizen. Après tout, l'animosité de Grimmjow était justifiée.

Le plan était fin prêt. Ichigo et Grimmjow conduisirent alors Orihime dans un endroit sûr, là où quelques semaines plus tôt, Grimmjow l'avait amenée afin de soigner Ichigo, victime d'Ulquiorra. C'est donc dans le creux de cette tour rouge qui éveillait en eux de nombreux souvenirs, qu'Inoue ouvrit la petite boîte savamment scellée et invoqua son Sôten Kisshun. Grimmjow et Ichigo observèrent ce spectacle l'espace d'un instant puis reprirent leur route vers Las Noches, mettant ainsi en route la partie finale de ce plan quelque peu bancal.

_**oOo**_

- Elle est arrivée, souffla Ukitake, soulagé de sentir le reiasu de la jeune fille à proximité.

Aizen esquissa alors un léger sourire. N'avaient-ils donc pas encore comprit qu'il savait qui entrait au Hueco Mundo et que de ce fait, il n'ignorait pas la présence de l'humaine ? Même cet Ashido Kanô, le Shinigami perdu dans la forêt de Menos, il savait exactement où il était. Alors croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir le berner avec ce genre de ruse grotesque ? Il réprima un rire. Jusqu'ici, il avait mesuré sa supériorité, s'obligeant à ne pas obstruer ses réflexions par la présence de pensées parasites. Mais voir les Capitaines du Gotei 13 à sa merci, se croyant plus fort que lui, le satisfaisait dans sa complaisance et lui montait à la tête plus que de raison.

Les Capitaines l'observèrent alors d'un oeil déterminé. Inoue arrivée au Hueco Mundo, le véritable combat pouvait commencé. Alors, sans un mot ni même un sourire assuré, ils se jetèrent à l'attaque. Naturellement, Zaraki se précipita sur Aizen qui était selon lui le plus fort. Byakuya lui emboita le pas, ayant une vengeance à accomplir par rapport aux horreurs qu'il avait faites subir à Rukia. Renji suivit son Capitaine. Soi Fon, Komamura et Unohana se jetèrent sur Tôsen. Ukitake et Kyoraku firent alors le choix de s'attaquer à Aizen, laissant Hitsugaya seul avec Gin, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient un problème assez particulier à régler.

Le combat s'engagea alors, acharné. Depuis les couloirs de la 5e tour qu'ils avaient atteint depuis peu, Ichigo et Grimmjow sentaient les différents reiasu se mêler, entendaient le bruit des lames s'entrechoquer. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre la salle du trône, ils furent surprit par la scène à laquelle ils assistaient. Les Capitaines affrontaient Aizen, Tôsen et Gin, mais là n'étaient pas les uniques adversaires des trois traîtres. L'Espada au complet s'était alliée à la cause des Shinigamis et combattaient avec ardeur. Les uns pour récupérer leur trône, les autres pour venger leurs fraccions, et d'autres encore pour se prouver qu'ils étaient capable de faire preuve d'humanité et de suivre ce que leur âme leur dictait. Soudain, comme déboulant de nul part derrière eux, Nelliel apparu comme une flèche et sauta au dessus de Grimmjow pour atteindre le coeur de la bataille. Peche et Dondochakka suivirent peu après et foncèrent dans le tas, entraînant Grimmjow et Ichigo, provoquant une soudaine explosion et propulsant la totalité des Shinigamis et Espada à travers le mur de la tour. Ils atterrirent tous alors sur le sable brûlant du désert, frappés par les rigueurs du soleil qu'Aizen avait réinstallé sur le toit du Hueco Mundo.

- Vous pensez que vous attaquer à moi à plusieurs vous aidera à me vaincre plus facilement ? Vraiment pathétique, souffla Aizen.

Kyoraku sourit alors à la réplique de l'ex-Capitaine et tourna les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Son intuition se confirma alors lorsque Tôsen fit l'erreur de s'attaquer à Grimmjow.

- Tu vas payer pour ta traîtrise Grimmjow. Personne ne prendra la peine de venir t'aider, annonça l'ancien Capitaine.

- Ah ouais ? répondit l'intéressé. Combien tu paries ?

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ichigo se précipita sur l'assaillant du Sexta, poussant son reiasu à un point inimaginable.

- Éclaire, Mugetsu !

La formule si reconnaissable, attira l'oeil de tous les Shinigamis et Espada présents, qui s'arrêtèrent de se battre l'espace d'un instant. Ichigo se retrouva alors enveloppé dans un large flux de reiasu noir. Lorsqu'il en sortit, ses cheveux avaient incroyablement poussés et s'étaient colorés d'un noir de jais profond et sans reflets. Son visage, à demi couvert par les bandages qui recouvraient son torse et ses bras, était barré par trois crocs sombres au niveau de sa joue gauche. Son reiasu aussi noir et profond qu'une nuit sans lune, émanait de tout son corps et enveloppait ses jambes et son bassin. Tout en lui respirait le pouvoir et imposait son aura suave et sauvage autour de lui.

D'un simple geste de la main, Ichigo intercepta alors l'attaque de Tôsen et la lui renvoya, sans bouger. L'ex-Capitaine, frappé de plein fouet, se retrouva alors étendu au sol, inerte.

- Ressurection, souffla Hitsugaya.

Mais soudain, Aizen éclata de rire, satisfait de lui-même.

- Enfin, le voilà. L'Ultima, le Hollow parfais. Ma création.

A ces mots, Grimmjow perdit son sang froid et se précipita sur l'homme qui croyait pouvoir s'approprier Ichigo sans vergogne. Aizen sourit alors, prêt à parer le coup du pauvre Sexta. Mais contre toute attente, Grimmjow fut le plus rapide et empala le traître de part en part.

Puis, alors qu'il saignait à flot, Aizen se dégagea de l'emprise du Sexta et tenta de l'attaquer. Mais l'Arrancar esquiva sans peine et recula au niveau d'Ichigo. Tous observèrent cette scène, incrédules. Comment le Sexta pouvait-il se mesurer à Aizen sans le moindre mal ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait ses gestes si précis et si durs à la fois ? Lorsqu'il regagna les côtés du Shinigami Remplaçant, tous comprirent alors la nature de l'instinct qui l'avait poussé à se battre de toute son âme. Le besoin de protéger ce qui lui était cher, l'amour éprouvé pour Ichigo, toutes ses choses qu'il avait progressivement apprises au contact du jeune homme, étaient désormais devenu les moteurs de sa vie. C'est pourquoi, malgré la force surhumaine qu'il se montrait capable de déployer face aux Capitaines du Gotei 13, l'humanité trop longtemps refoulée d'Aizen finirait par lui faire défaut.

Mais soudain, alors que tous les esprits étaient fixés sur Grimmjow, le reiasu d'Ichigo se mit à faire des siennes. Un gigantesque voile noir de jais s'éleva autour du jeune homme et l'enveloppa entièrement, lui provoquant une douleur tellement vive qu'il hurla à pleins poumons.

- J'ai déjà vu ça, souffla Stark en regardant Lilinette.

Celle-ci se tourna alors vers le Primera, comme pour confirmer une intuition inquiétante.

- Ichigo ! hurla Grimmjow.

Mais profitant de toute cette agitation autour de l'humain, Tôsen se redressa douloureusement et se précipita vers Grimmjow, le jugeant responsable de tous les maux d'Aizen. Le Sexta para un coup, puis deux. Malheureusement, son inquiétude liée à l'état d'Ichigo l'empêcha de se concentrer totalement dans cet affrontement et il finit par perdre l'avantage. Tôsen frappait sans s'arrêter, visant les points vitaux. Soudain, Grimmjow perdit l'équilibre et chuta, malgré sa nature de félin, aux pieds d'Ichigo, toujours enveloppé dans ce reiasu impénétrable et hurlant de douleur. Le Sexta ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux avec impuissance, écoutant rageusement les cris déchirants du jeune roux. C'est alors que le reiasu de mauvaise augure se dissipa soudain et glissa vers Grimmjow à une vitesse folle. Celui-ci se retrouva nimbé à son tour de ce pouvoir colossal qui épousa parfaitement les formes de son corps avant de disparaître soudain. Puis, à son grand étonnement, la Ressurection de Grimmjow s'enclencha d'elle-même, libérant un reiasu qui n'était pas le sien. Tous observèrent alors le phénomène. Le Sexta portait de longs cheveux d'un noir profond et son corps était, à l'instar d'Ichigo, couvert de nombreux bandages. Mais le plus étonnant resta sans doutes le fait que du corps de Grimmjow, s'échappait désormais l'incontrôlable reiasu du jeune Shinigami Remplaçant.

- Je m'en doutais, souffla Stark.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ukitake.

- Le reiasu d'Ichigo était bien trop important pour son simple corps. La douleur l'a poussé à transférer le surplus vers un réceptacle externe. Grimmjow était en danger, c'est sans doute l'instinct d'Ichigo qui l'a incité à lui insuffler ce trop de reiasu afin de l'aider à se défendre, répondit Stark.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il était vrai que Grimmjow ressemblait fortement au jeune homme en cet instant. A l'exception de ses oreilles de félin, leur aspect était identique. Désormais appuyé d'une puissance qui dépassait l'entendement, et soulagé de voir Ichigo sain et sauf, le Sexta se jeta sur Tôsen et le frappa d'un Gran Rey Cero des plus impressionnants. L'infortuné traître n'eût pas la force d'y faire face et se retrouva une fois de plus à terre, immobile. Mais, satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, Aizen se jeta à son tour dans la bataille. Ichigo anticipa chacun de ses mouvements et se précipita sur lui, conscient des dangers qui pesaient sur Grimmjow depuis qu'il lui avait insufflé une partie de son reiasu. Le combat s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Kyoka Suigetsu contre Zangetsu. Aizen frappa une fois, puis deux. Ichigo para chacun de ses coups avec aisance, repoussant le traître contre la 5e tour de Las Noches. Mais Aizen n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Enclenchant le Bankai de Kyoka Suigetsu, il renvoya chacune des attaques d'Ichigo aux Capitaines qui s'approchaient dangereusement derrière eux. Alors victimes des illusions du traître, les Capitaines commencèrent à se battre les uns contre les autres, pensant affronter Aizen en combat singulier. Mais Ichigo réagit plus vite que l'ex-Capitaine. Voyant Hitsugaya en mauvaise posture, le Shinigami Remplaçant tenta de lui insuffler une légère partie de son reiasu afin de faire réagir Soi Fon, qui l'attaquait sans vergogne. Et le résultat fut plus impressionnant que prévu. En effet, le reiasu qui jusque là enveloppait Grimmjow de sa confortable puissance, se défit du Sexta et se déplaça à une vitesse folle jusqu'au Capitaine de la Dixième Division, le transformant en une fraction de seconde en clone de Mugetsu. Voyant la chose à l'oeuvre, Soi Fon s'interrompit ans son combat, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Ichigo aidait Aizen. Et quelle ne fut pas sa réaction lorsqu'elle comprit l'illusion dans laquelle elle avait été piégée. Voyant alors sa méthode peu orthodoxe porter ses fruits, le jeune Shinigami Remplaçant transféra tour à tour son reiasu aux autres Capitaines, les faisant réagir plus ou moins violemment. Le reiasu d'Ichigo passait d'un Shinigami à l'autre avec une vitesse avoisinant celle de la lumière. Puis, le reiasu revint à Toshirô qui se précipita soudain sur Aizen, désireux de vengeance.

- Toi, dit-il au traître alors qu'il se transformait de nouveau en Mugetsu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'enlève ceux que j'aime !

- Croyez-moi, Capitaine Hitsugaya. Je ne l'ai forcé à rien. C'est lui qui a demandé à me suivre... répondit Aizen, satisfait de lui-même.

Fort de la déstabilisation du Capitaine Hitsugaya, Aizen attaqua. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une lame vint interrompre sa trajectoire. La bouche inhabituellement boudeuse et les yeux légèrement ouverts, découvrant un regard perçant d'un bleu incroyablement clair, Ichimaru venait de s'interposer entre Toshirô et son agresseur.

- Gin... souffla Aizen.

- Crois-tu sincèrement, Aizen, que je me sois rallié à ta cause par pur bonté d'âme ? demanda Gin, très sérieux.

Hitsugaya, juste derrière Gin, observa la scène avec inquiétude et surprise. Que voulait donc dire toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi Ichimaru était-il venu à son aide ?

- Je vois que tu es toujours fidèle à tes motivations passées, Gin.

- Ses motivations passées ? demanda Toshirô.

- Je soupçonnais déjà que cela finirait par arriver. Malgré toutes ses années, tu es resté aveuglé par cette chimère qu'est l'amour. Pathétique, répondit Aizen appuyant toujours contre la lame du Zanpakutô de son ancien allié.

- L'amour ? demanda Hitsugaya, toujours sous le choc.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, commença Gin en tournant la tête vers l'intéressé. Je sais que mes chances d'être un jour pardonné sont minces ; inexistantes même. Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que j'ai fais tout ceci... dans le but de vous protéger.

- M-Me protéger ?

Mais à peine eût-il dit ces mots, qu'Aizen repassa à l'attaque. Toujours derrière Gin, Hitsugaya s'écarta instinctivement lorsque le Capitaine de la Troisième Division recula sous le coup du traître. Mais Toshirô se ressaisit bien vite, lorsque Gin se trouva impuissant face à la force de l'ex-Capitaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop différent du début de cette fic et que cette suite vous plaît... (à vrai dire, je suis moi-même perdue dans mes idées ^^')<strong>


	8. Chapitre 6 : Sentence

**Voilà donc le Chapitre 6 =D !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>- Toi ! cria Toshirô. Recule !<p>

Alors, sans réfléchir, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division utilisa un Shunpo et se jeta sur l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie et l'empala d'un unique coup de Hyorinmaru, dont la force était décuplée par la présence du reiasu d'Ichigo. Soudain, voyant enfin une faille dans sa cuirasse, tous les Shinigamis, Espada et Arrancars présents se jetèrent sur Aizen, un par un. Puis, alors que Byakuya s'apprêtait à imiter Hitsugaya, Ichigo eût une idée. Son reiasu quitta à nouveau le corps de Toshirô et glissa jusqu'au Capitaine Kuchiki qui empala Aizen à son tour, fort du pouvoir du Shinigami Remplaçant. Vinrent ensuite Soi Fon, puis Kyoraku, puis Grimmjow, Stark, Hallibel, Ukitake, Barragan, Szaryel, Nell, Unohana, Komamura, Zaraki, Gin, Lilinette, Renji, et Nnoitora, tour à tour, recevant à chaque fois le pouvoir d'Ichigo et se transformant en Mugetsu dès qu'ils frappaient Aizen. Bientôt, ce fut au tour d'Ichigo lui-même de rejoindre les Capitaines et Espada, tous agrippés à leur Zanpakutô, profondément enfoncé dans les entrailles du traître. Au final, ce furent 19 attaques consécutives de Mugetsu qu'Aizen encaissa, crachant son sang à n'en plus finir.

- Bandes... d'imbéciles. Cette idée était bonne... mais à tous frapper au même endroit... vous en avez oublié... de chercher... ma faiblesse.

Soudain, alors que tous cherchaient à retirer leurs Zanpakutô du ventre du traître, personne n'y parvint. Étonnés, les Capitaines tirèrent plus fort, mais les Zanpakutô semblèrent ancré en lui. Fier de lui, Aizen se mit alors à rire à plein poumons malgré la douleur.

- Vous voyez, rien ne peut me vaincre... Vous êtes tous... perdus, dit-il alors qu'il armait Kyoka Suigetsu en direction d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo ! hurla Grimmjow en lâchant Pantera.

- N'approche pas, Grimmjow ! demanda soudain Gin.

Et bien lui en prit, car soudain, une légère fente apparue sur le front d'Aizen, libérant un troisième oeil des plus écœurant.

- Je suis peut-être presque mort... mais vous mourrez avant moi, déclara alors Aizen.

Mais soudain, alors que tous les Zanpakutô étaient sellés en Aizen, une lame vint brusquement se plantée dans cet oeil de mauvaise augure, à la surprise générale. Aizen leva alors les yeux afin d'identifier celui qui tenait cette épée de Damoclès en main. Lorsqu'il découvrit alors le visage de son bourreau, la surprise fut telle qu'il en resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant.

- Toi... dit-il. Comment as-tu pu...

- Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama.

- Pourquoi ?... Tu étais mort... souffla Aizen, dont les difficultés à parler étaient de plus en plus évidentes.

- J'ai enfin trouvé une véritable raison de vivre.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que Grimmjow et Ichigo l'avaient quittée. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux s'affairait à sa tâche avec soin, focalisant toute son énergie sur cette petite boîte qui signifiait tant de choses. Et pendant que son Sôten Kisshun redonnait une chance à cette vie brisée, Inoue cherchait un moyen de remercier Ichigo. Quelle bonté d'âme fallait-il avoir pour faire ce qu'il avait fait ? L'avait-il fait pour elle ? Une telle chose... Une vie entière n'allait pas lui suffire pour le remercier de lui avoir donné une chance. Ces cendres... Qui sur cette terre aurait eût une âme assez bonne pour les ramasser ? Qui à part Ichigo aurait eût le cran de respecter son ennemi au point de lui accorder une seconde vie ? Plus elle y pensait et plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'un bras d'une pâleur incroyable se reconstituait déjà devant elle. Lui qui avait tout fait pour détruire la vie du jeune roux, lui qui l'avait enlevée à ceux qu'elle aimait, lui qui malgré tout s'était montré d'un respect profond pour elle, lui qui s'était finalement montré désireux de connaître le bonheur et qui l'avait relâchée au prix de la liberté d'Ichigo, elle espérait simplement qu'il saisirait la chance qu'on lui offrait. C'était ce sur quoi Ichigo comptait.<p>

Bientôt, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le corps d'une pâleur étonnante se reconstitua entièrement. Ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses cheveux d'un noir si sombre et son visage d'une blancheur effrayante, barré de deux larmes indélébiles, achevèrent de faire pleurer la jeune femme, émue de le revoir presqu'en vie. Encore 10 minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite dans le silence le plus total. Orihime l'observait sans bouger, quelque peu effrayée de la réaction qu'il aurait lorsqu'il prendrait conscience de ce qu'on lui demanderait. Néanmoins, elle fit le choix de ne pas écouter sa peur et d'attendre simplement qu'il revienne à lui. Soudain, dans ce silence étouffant, un bruit se fit entendre, lent et faible, mais bien présent. Intriguée, Inoue interrompit ses soins l'espace d'un instant et s'avança au plus prêt de l'Arrancar. Elle posa alors son oreille sur le torse froid et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la jeune fille ne pût retenir un franc sourire et s'adressa à son patient comateux, en larmes.

- Crois-tu qu'il était déjà là... ce coeur ? sourit-t-elle à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter, les larmes coulant dans son cou.

- C'est possible, répondit-il alors.

Le coeur d'Inoue rata soudain un battement lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tournant lentement les yeux vers son visage, la jeune femme fondit alors en larmes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

- U-Ulquiorra...

- Femme...

Ledit Ulquiorra se redressa péniblement, souffrant encore de l'acharnement qu'Ichigo avait mis à le tuer. Son corps, toujours verrouillé dans sa forme évoluée de Ressurection, reprit soudain sa forme originelle, faisant vaciller le Cuarta. Mais comme il retombait lourdement sur le sol, Inoue le rattrapa de justesse et le serra dans ses bras avec une détermination à toute épreuve. Ne sachant vraiment comment réagir, Ulquiorra se contenta alors de poser sa main sur les longs cheveux roux en resserrant l'étreinte qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

- Grimmjow. Je crois... que je comprends, souffla-t-il alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la nuque de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p><em>- L'aideras-tu... à vaincre Aizen ?<em>

_Ainsi, le regard déterminé et sa décision prise, il quitta la tour rouge et prit son envol jusqu'à Las Noches, où la bataille décisive l'attendait._

Aizen était toujours interdit face à la scène qui se déroulait à son insu. Comment son plus fidèle Espada, son bras droit, pouvait-il le trahir ainsi ? Qu'avait-il loupé ? Son incompréhension lui fit fléchir les jambes, l'amenant à tomber genoux à terre, impuissant et au bord de la mort.

- Tu étais tellement aveuglé par ton orgueil et ton pouvoir, que tu n'as pas envisagé toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous, Aizen, expliqua Kyoraku. Pire encore, tu n'as même pas remarqué l'inhabituelle décision du Capitaine Commandant de nous envoyé aux mains de l'ennemi sans plan tangible...

- Comment ce peut-il... que vous ayez triomphé de moi ? demanda Aizen, suffoquant.

- Nous n'avons pas triomphé de toi, Aizen. L'amour qui lie les êtres entre eux est une chose que tu n'as jamais prise en considération. Ce même amour qui a incité Gin à usurper la Soul Society pour te tromper et qui a conduit Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et toute ton Espada à te trahir... Tu te croyais infaillible et surdoué, mais c'est l'humanité que tu as perdue qui a eu raison de toi.

C'est alors que, méditant ces paroles, Aizen poussa son dernier soupir et s'étendit sur sable de son royaume, face contre terre, entouré par les Capitaines du Gotei 13 et l'Espada au grand complet.

Depuis l'autre bout de Las Noches, Orihime accourue alors, priant de toute son âme pour qu'Ulquiorra et Ichigo soient toujours en vie. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, une fois à leur hauteur, de constater que le Cuarta avait bel et bien mit un terme à toute cette histoire, tel qu'il le lui avait promit.

- Kurosaki-kun ! Ulquiorra !

- Inoue ! salua Ichigo alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

- Orihime... souffla le Cuarta.

- Ichigo !

Cette voix grave et reconnaissable entre mille fit automatiquement réagir le jeune roux qui se retourna soudain vers le Sexta.

- Grimmjow...

Mais alors que le jeune Vizard s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose, le Sexta fondit sur ses lèvres avec envie et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses longs bras musclés.

- J't'avais dit que j'rest'rais en vie ! sourit-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Ichigo, amusé.

- Et tu m'avais promis d'me répondre aussi...

Se souvenant alors alors de sa promesse, Ichigo rougit légèrement, gêné de devoir la tenir devant tout le monde. Malgré tout, prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit le visage de son sauveur et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

- Grimm... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement...

Cachant alors sa gêne plus qu'exacerbée, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans le cou de Grimmjow, resserrant l'étreinte qui les maintenait ensemble. Grimmjow sourit face à cette timidité nouvelle de la part de son amour et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux flamboyants sous les rayons du soleil.

- Ouais... Moi aussi je t'aime Ichi.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, se souciant peu du fait que tout le monde les regardaient avec attention. Inoue et Ulquiorra avaient observé la scène, l'une avec une immense joie, l'autre avec curiosité. Puis profitant du fait que les deux hommes attiraient largement l'attention, le Cuarta indécis se pencha vers Inoue et la regarda au fond des yeux avant de prendre ses fines mains dans les siennes.

- U-Ulquiorra ? demanda Orihime, incertaine de la marche à suivre.

- Est-ce ainsi... que l'on prouve son amour ?

- E-Et bien oui, enfin... Ou-Oui, c'est comme ça, dit-elle en détournant la tête afin de cacher les rougeurs qui naissaient sur ses joues.

Mais Ulquiorra fût plus rapide et glissa ses longs doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille afin de l'attirer à lui. Puis imitant Grimmjow, il déposa ses lèvres froides sur celles, brûlantes, d'Inoue qui ferma progressivement les yeux à son contact.

- U-Ulquiorra... Voudrais-tu... vivre parmi les humains, avec moi ? demanda la jeune fille, au bord des larmes.

- Plus rien ne me rattache à ce monde, répondit-il en souriant.

Orihime observa alors cet étrange spectacle comme on admire une oeuvre d'art, et n'osa plus bouger de peur d'effacer ce radieux sourire de ses lèvres. Alors, sans un mot, elle lui offrit un sourire franc et lumineux qui débordait de bonheur.

Hitsugaya avait assisté à la déclaration d'Ichigo sans mot dire, les yeux baissés, la mine résignée. Son dilemme était de taille. Devait-il écouter son coeur qui lui disait de braver les interdits, ou devait-il faire son devoir, qui était d'arrêter Gin sur le champ pour haute trahison ? Il savait bien que, par soucis de libre arbitre, Gin ne viendrait pas vers lui. Mais son regard se posa soudain sur la jeune humaine qui les avait rejoins. Son amour pour le Cuarta semblait si franc et pur... Comment une simple humaine pouvait elle en venir à aimer une créature telle que lui ? Quel était ce phénomène qui l'autorisait à aimer l'interdit, à braver tous les obstacles qui barraient sa route ? Comment faisait-elle la part des choses entre ce que lui dictait son coeur et ce que lui ordonnait son devoir ? Mais observant le sourire radieux de la jeune femme, Toshirô commença à comprendre la force que lui inspirait son amour pour Ulquiorra. Alors, son regard glissa ostensiblement vers Ichimaru qui était savamment encadré par Byakuya et Soi Fon. Allait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? La mine désappointée et totalement résignée du Capitaine de la Troisième Division le choqua avec force. N'avait-il vraiment plus aucun espoir en lui ? Pensait-il que tout s'arrêterait là ? Tant de questions le taraudaient, au point qu'il en fut paralysé d'effrois. Mais bientôt, voyant sa détresse, Kyoraku et Ukitake s'approchèrent de lui.

- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous savez très bien maîtriser vos émotions, constata Kyoraku.

- Que voulez-vous, Capitaine Kyoraku ? demanda alors Toshirô d'un ton froid et peu engagea.

- Et bien je sais que je ne suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour dire ça, mais je crois que le devoir n'a pas sa place dans de telles circonstances, vous ne croyez pas ?

Hitsugaya l'observa, choqué. Pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ? Était-il vraiment si facile à déchiffrer ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, continua Ukitake. Je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude que le bonheur d'un homme est le premier de ses devoirs.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

- Regardez le Capitaine Kuchiki, enchaina Kyoraku. Il a sauvé sa soeur par amour, contre les lois de la Soul Society...

- ...Shiouhin Yoruichi s'est volontairement faite fugitive par amour... continua Ukitake.

- ...Grimmjow a trahit Aizen par amour...

- ...Inoue Orihime a ramené le Cuarta par amour...

- ...Kuchiki Rukia est devenue Shinigami par amour...

- ...Le Capitaine Shinji est devenu Vizard par amour...

- ...Le Capitaine Kurosaki a tout quitté par amour...

- ...Hinamori-kun a travaillé dur par amour...

- ...Ichigo a affronté toutes les lois du Seireitei, a fait face à Yamamoto Genryusai et a frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises par amour...

- ...Et le Capitaine Ichimaru, qui a tout quitté pour vous protéger, est désormais près à mourir par amour, acheva Ukitake.

Cette dernière déclaration eût l'effet d'une bombe dans le coeur d'Hitsugaya, et l'espace d'un instant, il imagina Ichimaru sur la colline du Sokkyoku, à l'instar de Rukia lorsqu'Aizen s'était dévoilé sous son véritable jour. Cette image lui scia les jambes, coupant sa respiration l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors, fiers de leur petit effet, les deux Capitaines aux Zanpakutô jumeaux s'éloignèrent, laissant Toshirô méditer leurs paroles.

_**oOo**_

Le Seireitei était en fête. Tous les Capitaines, Vizard, Espada et humains étaient rassemblés dans la cour de la Première Division, célébrant un tant soit peu leur victoire et le retour à une paix plus que méritée. Le vieux Genryusai était assit face à eux, observant les Ryoka qui, exceptionnellement, avaient été autorisés à pénétrer en ce lieu. Tous étaient souriant, et discutaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres.

- Capitaines, Lieutenants et Ryoka ! annonça-t-il alors. La trahison d'Aizen restera certainement l'une des périodes les plus sombres de l'histoire de la Soul Society. Cependant, vos noms ne serons pas oubliés. Le Shinigami Remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo le premier. Mais, afin d'éviter tout débordement à l'avenir, la Chambre des 46 sera désormais seul juge des dirigeants à nommer à la tête de chaque monde. C'est pourquoi, après de longues délibérations, a été décidé que le trône du Hueco Mundo serait désormais sous la responsabilité du Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui a su prouvé sa valeur en tant qu'appuie de taille pour le Gotei 13. De plus, aux vues des actions de l'ancien Roi du Hueco Mundo, Barragan, et n'ayant pas su stopper Aizen, celui-ci est désormais destitué de son trône et condamné à des travaux d'intérêt généraux dans la forêt de Menos. Cependant, ayant aidé à la chute du traître, cette dernière sentence ne sera pas appliquée. Chaque Espada est dès à présent réhabilité au rang qui lui est dû : l'Arrancar Nelliel ayant prouvé sa valeur auprès du Shinigami Remplaçant, se voit réattribuer son rang de Tercera Espada aux côtés de Tia Hallibel. Quant aux traîtres Tôsen et Ichimaru Gin, ils se voient condamné à 2564 ans d'emprisonnement avec dégradation irréversibles de leur rang de Capitaines.

Tous les Ryoka et Capitaines présents écoutèrent avec attention le discours du Capitaine-Commandant l'accueillant avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Soudain, le Capitaine Hitsugaya se manifesta.

- Attendez ! dit-il en s'avançant devant le vieux Genryusai.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vous avez été d'une grande aide à la Soul Society jusqu'à présent. Mais personne ne saurait vous défendre si vous veniez à vous opposer à une décision de la Chambre des 46 ! intervint Yamamoto.

- Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto Genryusai ! S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi ! Le Capitaine Ichimaru Gin n'était pas un traître ! Il a rejoint Aizen dans le but de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins !

- Peu importe les motivations d'Ichimaru Gin ! Le fait est qu'il a trahit la Soul Society !

- Je vous en prie ! implora Toshirô. Essayez de reconsidérer la question !

- Une telle décision ne m'appartient pas ! répondit malheureusement le vieux Genryusai.

- Hey ! Ojii-san !

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était témoin d'une injustice, Ichigo s'avança et prit part à la conversation.

- Kurosaki... souffla Hitsugaya.

- Tu sais, Toshirô... Je sais que je devrais pas me mêler d'une histoire de coeur, mais tu n'arriveras pas à le faire changer d'avis. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une idée.

- C'est « Capitaine Hitsugaya » pour toi... grogna le jeune Capitaine.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, commença Genryusai. Que voulez-vous ?

- Tu sais, papy... Tu as su donner sa chance à Grimmjow lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu lui offres le trône du Hueco Mundo parce qu'il a su prouver sa valeur.

- Le Sexta Espada s'est montré loyal envers le Gotei 13 et vous a tiré des griffes d'Aizen, répondit le vieux.

- Gin vous a trahit pour arrêter Aizen et il a sauvé Toshirô, j'en suis témoin. En quoi est-ce différent ?

Le Capitaine Commandant grimaça. Ichigo n'avait pas tort, il le savait.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à penser comme ça, continua Ichigo sous le regard reconnaissant d'Hitsugaya.

En effet, chacun des Capitaines et Espada présents s'avancèrent alors, en signe de soutien.

- Si la chambre des 46 n'est pas apte à donner sa chance au seul homme qui a eût le courage de tout perdre pour vous sauver, alors votre justice n'est certainement pas la bonne, acheva Ichigo en se reculant.

- Capitaine Commandant, s'il vous plaît... demanda à nouveau Toshirô. Je me porte garant de ses moindres faits et gestes ! Donnez sa chance à Gin !

Au fond de lui, Hitsugaya savait que cette chance -si chance il y avait- n'était pas celle de Gin, mais la sienne. Sa chance d'admettre enfin l'évidence et de rattraper le temps perdu. L'ultime occasion de toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts.

- Votre coeur amoureux obstrue votre jugement, Capitaine Hitsugaya ! clama Yamamoto.

- Mon coeur amoureux sera toujours plus fort à mes yeux que toutes les lois de la Soul Society. Gin est un homme droit et honnête. Il a tout perdu pour sauver ce que nous essayons tous de protéger. Il devrait entrer ici en héros plutôt qu'en criminel... insista le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Ces mots achevèrent de convaincre le Capitaine Commandant, qui se leva soudain.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya. Êtes-vous prêt à mettre en jeu votre rang de Capitaine pour la liberté de ce traître ?

- Un Capitaine ne peut mettre son rang en jeu si facilement, répondit Toshirô. Mais si je suis prêt à le faire, alors c'est que mon temps de Capitaine est achevé. Le bonheur d'un homme est le premier et le plus important de ses devoirs. C'est ce que j'ai appris. Alors si tel est votre décision, je suis prêt à abandonner mon titre pour le voir de nouveau libre.

Yamamoto baissa alors ostensiblement la tête, réprimant un très léger sourire.

- Je vois que bien des choses changent depuis votre arrivée, Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il alors.

- …

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, il semblerait que vous vous soyez assagit de bien des manières. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de nous priver d'un Capitaine tel que vous, expliqua le vieux. Pas plus que nous ne pourrions-nous priver d'un homme tel qu'Ichimaru Gin.

- Comment ? demanda alors Hitsugaya incrédule.

Soudain, alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette déclaration, quelqu'un lui saisit le bras et le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le regard de Toshirô se posa sur celui de l'homme qu'il avait défendu corps et âme pendant plusieurs mois.

- G-Gin...? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un de nos Capitaines tombe amoureux, Capitaine Hitsugaya, expliqua le Capitaine Commandant. Le dernier à qui une telle chose est arrivée a fini trahit et banni.

- Hirako Shinji ? demanda alors le jeune Capitaine qui était toujours tenu par Gin.

- Il fallait que je m'assure que votre amour pour le Capitaine Ichimaru n'obstrue pas vos facultés de réflexion et de jugement.

- Alors... Toute cette histoire d'emprisonnement n'était qu'un mensonge ? demanda Toshirô, comme pour confirmer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Je suis devant toi, non ? intervint alors le principal intéressé.

Hitsugaya se retourna alors vers celui qui tenait encore son bras et l'observa un instant, priant pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Interpelé par un tel regard, Ichimaru ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher dangereusement. Fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux turquoises, il se pencha délicatement, allant jusqu'à cueillir les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, devant toute l'assemblée de Shinigamis qui se trouvait là. Puis, rompant le contact, Gin regarda Tochirô d'un air des plus sérieux.

- Combien de temps te faudra-t-il, pour me pardonner ? demanda-t-il, véritablement inquiet.

- Tu n'as jamais rien eût à te faire pardonner Gin... Jamais.

Alors satisfait, Gin l'embrassa de nouveau, plus fougueusement. Malheureusement, ils durent finir pas s'interrompre lorsque le vieux annonça son jugement.

- Ichimaru Gin ! Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers la Soul Society et de tentative de corruption !

* * *

><p><strong>Ouuuh ! Pas cool Papy XD ! La suite au prochain chapitre =P<strong>


	9. Chapitre 7 : Karakura

**Bonjournoooo ! Voilà THE LAST ONE ! Le dernier des derniers, le vrai, l'unique, le grand final ! Il fait un peu office d'épilogue aussi en fait '-' Bref... HAVE FUN et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements =D !**

* * *

><p>-<em> Ichimaru Gin ! Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison envers la Soul Society et de tentative de corruption !<em> Cependant, aux vues des nombreux témoignages en votre faveur et du soutient incontestable des Capitaines du Gotei 13 ainsi que du Shinigami Remplaçant, vous êtes acquitté de toutes les charges qui pèsent contre vous et restitué au rang de Capitaine de la Troisième Division du Gotei 13 !

Satisfaits et soulagés, tous les Shinigamis manifestèrent leur joie dans une clameur bruyante et se retirèrent à leurs occupations. Toshirô, quand à lui, s'approcha d'Ichigo.

- Merci de pour aide, Kurosaki.

- Tu sais Toshirô, tu étais prêt à te battre et à tout perdre pour le sauver. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas très différent de ce qu'a fait Ichimaru...

Regardant alors son amant avec admiration, Toshirô salua le jeune Shinigami Remplaçant, passant l'éponge sur sa familiarité pour une fois.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sortit le premier du gigantesque Garganta qui les ramena tous au Hueco Mundo. Ses nouvelles responsabilités étaient enfin celles dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais déjà, beaucoup de projets bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Il allait falloir faire table rase du passé. Effacer ce qui devait être effacé, reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit et créer ce qui n'avait jamais été. Le Sexta promettait de devenir un Roi mémorable qu'on imiterait dans le futur, dans l'espoir d'atteindre son niveau.<p>

A l'exception d'Ulquiorra qui avait fait le choix d'abandonner cette vie, tous les Espada sortirent un à un à sa suite, observant ce Hueco Mundo qui paraissait déjà différent. Mais alors que le Garganta menaçait de se refermer, le nouveau Roi se retourna vers lui.

- Hey ! On t'attends, Ichi...

Le nouvel Ultima Espada, l'humain Shinigami, le Vizard roux, quelque soit sa véritable nature, sortit alors de la faille, s'avança vers son Roi et tendit la main vers sa joue. Le félin fougueux ne put alors résister à l'envie d'embrasser son amour, et vint cueillir ses lèvres avec désir. Puis, rompant le baiser et prenant Ichigo par les hanches, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Voilà ton nouveau royaume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deux mois plus tard<strong>_

Il s'impatientait cruellement. Qu'attendait-il pour arriver ? N'était-il pas pressé de retrouver son papa adoré après tant de temps ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il était si long à arriver ?

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'Isshin attendait désespérément ce jour, et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il s'était levé aux aurores pour accueillir son fils, sa fierté. Mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Alors qu'il était déjà 7h du matin, rien... Pas l'ombre d'une escorte royale à l'horizon, pas l'ombre d'une mâchoire dans les environs. Et alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon, Karin et Yuzu s'étaient endormies dans le canapé, cruellement réveillée par leur père impatient. Depuis le départ d'Ichigo pour le Hueco Mundo il y avait de cela 2 mois, les habitudes de la plupart de ses proches avaient changées. Son père s'était peu à peu calmé face au manque de réaction de ses deux filles ; Rukia avait récupéré la charge de Karakura et travaillait deux fois plus dur que n'importe quel Shinigami afin de protéger ses amis et la ville du jeune roux ; Ishida, Inoue, Sado, Tatsuki et Keigo s'entraînaient ensemble afin de protéger la ville aux côtés de la jeune Shinigami ; Urahara s'affairait à la confection d'un Garganta express empruntable par les humains et les Shinigamis, afin de faciliter les trajets entre le monde réel et le Hueco Mundo ; Kon avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, élu domicile chez Tatsuki, qui mine de rien adorait les peluches ; Ulquiorra et Orihime étaient partis en voyage à travers le Japon pendant 1 mois entier et Urahara s'était arrangé pour que le Cuarta rejoigne la classe de la jeune fille au lycée ; Shinji avait fait le deuil d'Aizen et avait enfin reprit une vie normale en tant que Capitaine de la Cinquième Division du Gotei 13. Ils avaient tous évolué et mûrit en très peu de temps et attendaient désormais le retour prévu du couple royal du Hueco Mundo, Ichigo et Grimmjow.

Pour l'occasion, tous les Capitaines faisaient le déplacement jusqu'à Karakura dans l'espoir de les revoir. Qui aurait cru, il y a quelques années, que l'ensemble des Shinigamis de haute responsabilité tels que les Capitaines et Lieutenants du Gotei 13, attendraient impatiemment le retour d'un humain et d'un Arrancar au point d'aller les rejoindre dans le monde réel ? Il fallait bien l'avouer, Ichigo avait fait ce qu'aucun autre avant lui n'avait réussit à faire. Toutes les lois que les Shinigamis avaient mises en place au fil des siècles dans le but de se protéger et de protéger la Soul Society, avaient été remises en question par un homme. Un seul. Celui qui avait osé braver les foudres de Yamamoto Genryusai, qui avait risqué sa vie pour suivre le chemin de la justice en laquelle il croyait. Celui qui n'avait pas eût peur de dire aux autorités Shinigamis que leur façon de faire était mauvaise. Car oui, Ichigo était tombé sur les lois de la Soul Society comme un cheveux sur la soupe, et à coup de combats et d'idéaux, était parvenu à en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était donc bien normal qu'un tel homme soit attendu par tous les Capitaines à qui il avait rendu de fiers services. Grimmjow, quand à lui, était aux yeux des Shinigamis, de ces hommes remarquables qui sacrifient tout par amour. Et cela, Hitsugaya et Gin étaient très bien placés pour le savoir. C'était donc avec une impatience grandissante et une reconnaissance éternelle que les Capitaines attendaient le couple royal le plus remarquable de l'histoire du Hueco Mundo et de la Soul Society réunis.

* * *

><p>Le Garganta s'ouvrit lentement sur le ciel étoilé d'hiver. Grimmjow sortit le premier, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Depuis l'accession d'Aizen au trône, jamais ne lui avait été donné l'occasion de se déplacer à sa guise entre le Hueco Mundo et le monde réel. Mais désormais qu'il jouissait des pleins pouvoirs, rien n'était plus délectable que la liberté qu'il avait acquise. Bientôt, Ichigo le rejoignit, poursuivit par une bonne dizaine d'Arrancar visiblement chargés de sa protection.<p>

- Ichigo-sama ! psalmodiaient-ils en coeur.

- Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! se plaignit-il. Grimmjow ! Dis leur de s'arrêter !

Mais Grimmjow n'était pas du même avis. Sa protection était une affaire d'état aux yeux de tous les Hollow de son royaume et malheur à celui qui faillirait à la tâche. Il avait beau savoir qu'Ichigo était certainement le plus puissant et le plus imprévisible des Espada, rien ne pouvait émousser sa peur de le perdre par faute d'inattention. Malgré tout, chaque Arrancar qu'il nommait à sa protection finissait blessé ou gravement assommé. Finalement, Ichigo était aussi intenable que lui. Alors, se résignant pour le moment, le Roi se retourna vers le Garganta encore grand ouvert et leva la main.

- Hey ! Lâchez-le maint'nant, c'est bon.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, tous les Arrancars présents s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme et s'aplatirent au sol, obtempérant. Mais soudain, l'un d'eux se redressa et se jeta sur Grimmjow, hurlant à la gloire de Barragan. Bien mal lui en prit, car Ichigo fut le plus rapide et dégaina Zangetsu avant de le trancher sans hésitation dans toute sa longueur. Soupirant, il se retourna alors vers le Sexta et le regarda d'un air qui voulait tout dire.

- Qui est-ce qui a besoin de protection maintenant ?

- Tss... J'savais bien qu'y'avait un traître à Las Noches...

- Et ben maintenant tu l'as trouvé, soupira Ichigo.

Mais voyant la mine boudeuse de son amant, Grimmjow l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser avec envie. Ichigo se laissa faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le Roi se tourna alors vers les Arrancars toujours agenouillés dans le Garganta et leur fit signe de rebrousser chemin.

- Il y a beaucoup moins d'attaque, depuis que tu as instauré cette loi qui interdit les voyages jusqu'au monde réel sans autorisation, remarqua alors Ichigo.

- Y'a toujours des hors la loi, t'façon...

- Tu sais, parfois ça me manque un peu la chasse aux Hollows.

Et comme pour répondre à sa déclaration, une pression spirituelle de faible ampleur se manifesta non loin du Garganta qui se refermait derrière eux. Se souriant alors avec amusement, Ichigo et Grimmjow se précipitèrent à la rencontre de ce Hollow qui pensait pouvoir braver les lois de son nouveau Roi.

* * *

><p>Ce reiasu était reconnaissable entre mille. Isshin avait accueillit les Capitaines il y a peu, les voyant comme une sorte d'étape avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo. Mais alors qu'ils attendaient tous là où ils avaient prit l'habitude de se réunir -c'est à dire la chambre d'Ichigo- son reiasu apparu non loin de la maison Kurosaki, accompagné de celui de son Roi. Hitsugaya et Ichimaru furent les premiers à réagir. Le sentiment de ne pas avoir remercié Ichigo comme il se devait les avait incité à rester sur le qui-vive, véritablement désireux de payer leur dette à celui qui les avait aidé à accéder au bonheur. Alors, suivit par tous les Capitaines et Lieutenants présents, ils sortirent par la fenêtre en un Shunpo synchronisé.<p>

Plus ils s'approchèrent, et plus les reiasu d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow se faisaient écrasants. Pas de doutes, ces deux là s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Cependant, un troisième reiasu, très léger, se manifesta. Intrigués par ce pouvoir inconnu, les Capitaines accélérèrent la cadence. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à Ichigo, de constater que ce reiasu insignifiant était en fait celui d'un Menos Grande. Le Hollow noir d'une centaine de mètres de haut tentait vainement de sortir de la faille qu'il avait créé dans le ciel, ignorant le fait que son Roi l'attendait de pied ferme de l'autre côté.

- Kurosaki ! appela le jeune Capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Oh ! Toshirô ! répondit Ichigo alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire face au Menos.

- Ichigo !

- Rukia ! Renji ! Kenpachi ! Byakuya ! Unohana-san ! Hirako ! Gin ! Komamura-san ! Ukitake-san ! Kyoraku ! Vous êtes tous venus ! constata le Shinigami Remplaçant avec joie.

Mais alors qu'il saluait ses amis, le Menos parvint à poser un pied hors de la faille. Ainsi, prenant ses responsabilités très à coeur, Ichigo retourna au près de son Roi, lui souriant avec amusement. Alors, s'avançant tous les deux face au Hollow hors-la-loi, ils brandirent leurs Zanpakutô et les pointèrent vers l'immense créature. Soudain, se souriant à nouveau, les deux amants donnèrent un simple coup d'estoc, libérant une quantité phénoménale de reiasu qui renvoya le Menos d'où il venait. Progressivement, la déchirure céleste se referma, verrouillant à jamais ce passage vers le monde réel. Se jurant alors de retrouver ce Menos plus tard afin de le juger à Las Noches et de lui faire purger sa peine, Grimmjow se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Et ben j'vois qu'les Capitaines sont v'nus pour nous voir ! constata le Roi. Ça fait plaisir ! ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Ichigo s'approcha alors de Rukia et Renji, très heureux de les revoir enfin, après deux longs mois d'absence.

- Renji ! Rukia ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Ichigo... Comment ça se passe au Hueco Mundo ? demanda Rukia.

- Très bien ! Las Noches est un endroit bien moins désert et froid que je l'aurais crû. Et notre Roi est un homme juste, ajouta-t-il en regardant Grimmjow, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors, ricanant avec amusement, Grimmjow s'approcha du jeune rouquin qui l'aguichait et glissa ses deux bras le long de ses hanches, respirant le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux en bataille. Tournant ensuite la tête vers le Sexta, Ichigo captura ses lèvres avec envie, désireux de montrer à ses amis qu'il nageait en plein bonheur. Tous observèrent ce spectacle, manifestant plus ou moins leur joie de voir le jeune roux si heureux. Hitsugaya et Gin se toisèrent alors du regard. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour si peu... Maintenant qu'ils le voyaient ainsi, les deux Capitaines comprirent qu'Ichigo n'avait nul besoin d'être remercié davantage. Se trouvant dans une situation identique à la sienne, ils savaient que rien ne saurait le rendre plus heureux que la présence de Grimmjow à ses côtés. Ainsi, d'un simple regard, ils se firent la promesse de toucher un bonheur au moins aussi beau que celui du jeune roux. Mais, voyant les regards accrochés d'Hitsugaya et Ichimaru, Ichigo s'approcha du Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

- Je suis content, dit-il.

- Oui, j'ai crû comprendre, répondit Toshirô en jetant un bref regard au Roi du Hueco Mundo.

- Je suis content pour toi. Tes sacrifices n'ont pas été vains. Les siens non plus.

Toshirô sourit alors à la déclaration du jeune homme, comprenant plus que jamais ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme remarquable et aimé de tous qu'il était aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais, Kurosaki... Si tu continue à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien, tu finiras comme ton père.

- Je n'en demande pas moins, répondit alors Ichigo, véritablement rayonnant.

Oui, après tout, une simple vie de famille était certainement la meilleure façon d'atteindre un bonheur intarissable. Bien sûr, il était clair qu'une vie aux côtés du Sexta risquait fort d'être mouvementée et peu orthodoxe, mais certainement était-ce là le genre de vie qui convenait parfaitement à Ichigo. C'était ce que pensait Toshirô.

* * *

><p>- I-chi-gooooo !<p>

- Papa... soupira ledit Ichigo en esquivant extrêmement facilement l'attaque qu'Isshin lui portait.

- Bien joué mon fils, tu t'améliores !

Mais alors que le Shinigami aux cheveux roux s'apprêtait à envoyer son pauvre père contre un mur, ses deux jeunes soeurs se réveillèrent en sursaut, prenant quelques secondes pour ressituer les choses.

- Ichi-nii !

- Onii-chan !

- Karin ! Yuzu ! s'émerveilla Ichigo.

Depuis le pas de la porte, Grimmjow et les Capitaines observaient la scène, attendris.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, pendant laquelle chacun raconta comment s'étaient déroulés les deux derniers mois. Les actualités de la Soul Society n'avaient pas beaucoup évoluées, hors mit la relation reconnue et admirée des Capitaines Hitsugaya et Ichimaru. Rukia avait été nommée Lieutenant, à la grande fierté de son grand frère. Renji et Byakuya, bien qu'ils avaient tenté de le cacher, étaient clairement devenus plus que supérieur et subordonné, ainsi que l'avaient secrètement espéré la plupart des Shinigamis de la Sixième Division depuis plus d'un an. Dans le monde réel, rien n'avait vraiment changé non plus. Ulquiorra et Orihime coulaient des jours heureux aux côtés de leurs amis, Isshin guérissait sa solitude auprès de son éternel ami au chapeau rayé et Karin et Yuzu commençaient le collège avec brio. Cependant, au Hueco Mundo, tout était bien différent. Désireux de faire régner l'ordre et la paix dans son royaume, Grimmjow avait nommé chacun des Espada à la charge d'une partie de son immense territoire. Ichigo et lui s'étaient affairés, pendant deux jours entiers, à découper les différentes parties du Hueco Mundo en district, permettant ainsi la mise en place de « territoires d'autorités » gérés chacun par un Espada plus ou moins puissant selon la taille et la population du territoire en question. Le jeune roux avait été officiellement adoubé au rang d'Ultima Espada et Roi consor. De nombreuses lois avaient été mises en place à l'occasion d'un conseil de justice avec les Espada, autour de la table qui avait autrefois servie à de plus viles desseins. Grimmjow avait bien fait passer le message : la justice est mère de paix.

C'est donc au bout de cette journée qui se clôturait par le retour au Hueco Mundo de Grimmjow et Ichigo, qu'une simple conclusion s'imposa à eux : le bonheur se vit à deux.

* * *

><p><strong>FINI. OVER. THE END. FIN. J'espère que cette conclusion vous aura plus ! Pour ma part, je suis émue d'avoir enfin terminé :') ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière chtite review ^^<strong>


End file.
